Hermione esta embarazada!
by merylune
Summary: La guerra termino y todos celebraron, una gran fiesta un amanecer no tan grandioso, hermione lo vivira en carne propia al levantarse desnuda, la lado de un chico y embarazada de él, que hara harry?, quien es el padre? por que ella no quiere decir nada?, Malfoy le ayuda! Merlin que sucede en el mundo magico! FANFIC EN CONSTANTE ACTUALIZACION
1. una noche loca

Esta historia me pertenece, la escribo sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y espero les guste el segundo relato de esta humilde amateur en las historias de "Harry Potter"

Mi escrito se basa después de la guerra y matar a Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione y demás regresaron a cursar un último año en Hogwarts y pues no esta al cien por ciento apegada a los datos históricos dados en los libros, así que disfrútenla

PD: 1-aparecen Draco es bueno por que en ultimo momento cambio de bando para derrotar a los mortifagos sorprendiendo a todos

2- Fred, Snape y Dumbledore están con vida

3- Habrá escenas subidas de tono así que menores abstenerse de leer y si no eres seguidor de este género sáltate las partes XD

4- perdón falto de ortografía y mayúsculo o signos de puntuación mal colocados XD no se me da bien

5- ultimo, lo que este en cursiva son pensamientos ah y es un Harry- Hermione

Eran las seis de la mañana del sábado de un frío día de invierno en Hogwarts, el sol empezaba a salir y los estudiantes del prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería comenzaban a despertar, bueno algunos y mientras esos sucedía, otros descansaban sobre sillas, sillones, los pasillos y hasta los jardines, como habían terminado así?, después de dos meses de derrotar a Voldemort y haber llevado el luto de las muertes, los estudiantes organizaron una fiesta para celebrarlo.

Gracias a su gran valor y fiereza en la batalla se les dejo solos en el gran comedor, ningún profesor estaba presente, instándolos a mostrar la responsabilidad y los valores morales que demostraron en batalla y como terminaron, ebrios y despilfarrados por todo el castillo luego de una noche de locura y whiskys de fuego especiales, cortesía de los hermanos Wesley

Lo que nos lleva a esta mañana donde una frágil castaña comenzaba a despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza, un mareo horrible y unas nauseas insoportables

_-demonios, nunca en mi vida volveré a probar el whisky, maldito Malfoy y su estupido poder de convencimiento…tomate una no te hará daño…otra mas no seas mojigata_…pero ya vera cuando lo encuentre lo voy a…

Pero sus divagaciones e intentos de asesinato se vieron suspendidos al sentir algo moverse a su cintura, miro hacia debajo de las sabanas y se encontró…desnuda! Y abrazada a un chico, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil y ella a reprenderse mentalmente

-_pero que!...merlín bendito, esto debe ser una broma!_

Nuevamente miro bajo la sabana, la mano sobre su cintura, parecía soltar su agarre y dirigirse bajo la almohada de su acompañante, instantes que aprovecho para bajar de la cama sin incomodar al que fue su amante la noche anterior

_-Que he hecho?, no puede ser me acosté con alguien!, perdí mi virginidad con algún desconocido!_

La castaña se maldecía mentalmente, como demonios llego a tomar tanto que se entrego por primera vez a un hombre y no tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien era y como había llegado a tal extrema situación

-_adiós a mi deseo de entregarme a…él_

Gateando sutilmente por la habitación, que no era la suya y mucho menos alguna conocida, encontró bajo la cama su falda escolar, cerca de la puerta su blusa, colocándose de pie muy lentamente diviso su sostén a los pies del colchón, sus medias estaban sobre un sofá cercano y sus zapatos o su braga?...no había rastros de ellos…

-_parezco una loca, mira que esconderme y no hacer ruido para que no me descubran, por morgana y toda su orden, donde estará mi varita, con un simple accio y tendría todo a la mano…. _

La joven bruja se vistió lo mejor que pudo, quería salir rápidamente de allí, dirigirse a su habitación en su torre de premios anuales y darse un largo muy largo baño de burbujas, pero su mente la distrajo nuevamente haciéndole voltear su mirada al cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama

_-y si me acerco para verle?, no tendría nada de malo si no le despierto, al menos tengo el derecho de ver a quien me entregue por primera vez_

Con un valor solo sentido durante la guerra se acerco sigilosamente a la cama, alargo su mano y quito cuidadosamente la almohada que cubría el rostro de aquel joven, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y temía abrirlos

-_vamos Hermione, que es lo peor que puede pasar? No conocerlo? Talvez ni se acuerde de nada hoy y cuando le veas otra ves será como si nada paso, valor Hermione, valor demuestra que eres una gryffindor!_

Sus ojos color miel se abrieron de golpe, su mandíbula casi toca el suelo y su cerebro olvido mandar la orden a sus pulmones para que respirara, allí estaba a quien se había entregado y no podía creerlo, de entre el montón de hombres en toda la escuela tenia que ser él!

-_no, no, no y mil veces no! Por que él, por que no otra persona, ahora como demonios le vera a la cara!_

Se giro hacia la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo, allí cerca del sofá de la sala común de gryffindor estaban sus zapatos y sobre este su tunica con su capa, los tomo y se apareció en su habitación, necesitaba meditar y pensar, si especular en un magnifico y creíble plan para que cuando se vieran pudiera mentir y decir que nada paso, si eso haría, lo negaría con su vida si era necesario

Ya mas calmada y luego de caminar como león enjaulada, se dirigió a su cama, necesitaba dormir un poco mas y además tenia el día libre, se acerco, corrió los doseles y grito histérica!

-Luna Loovegood que haces en mi cama!

La joven rubia se sentó de golpe en la cama, aturdida y confundida por el grito miro a su alrededor y se encontró con su amiga, con sus brazos como jarras en su cintura con cara de pocos amigos y unas ojeras muy marcadas

-Hermione, no grites así me asustaste

-que haces en mi cama luna?

-no se—respondió inocentemente-

-como no vas a saber luna?—la castaña la miro interrogante—

-te digo la verdad, no recuerdo como llegue a tu cama

-y si recuerdas por que estas desnuda cierto?

-desnuda?—la rubia se miro y vio su pecho completamente descubierto y de su cintura hacia abajo tapada con una fina sabana blanca—ahh por eso estas enfadada verdad mione?

-luna! Como puedes estar así de tranquila, estas denuda en una cama que no es la tuya!

-lo se, pero si recuerdo el porque estoy denuda, es mas miles de imágenes cruzan mi mente en este instante, pero si te digo, te enojaras mas

-QUE!

-lo ves, te lo dije, ahora me harías el favor de ayudarme a buscar mis ropas

-eres increíble luna, estas en mi cama desnuda y luego como si nada me insinúas que estuviste con un hombre haciendo quien sabe que porquerías

-ninguna porquería, yo me entregue a el por que así lo desee, que fuera en tu cama es otro asunto, ya te dije no se como llegue aquí

-lo hiciste en mi cama! y me lo dices tan calmada!, por merlín, no te da vergüenza?

-no, el acto del amor es algo natural que se practica siempre entre hombres y mujeres y…-pero la oji azul fue callada por su amiga—

-ya no sigas por favor, si quieres ropa busca en mi armario, peor déjame la cama necesito pensar y dormir…aunque mejor ayúdame a cambiar las sabanas al menos

-bueno espera—la joven se levanto tranquilamente y sin pudor alguno, abrió el armario y se coloco un ligero vestido blanco de Hermione, tomo su varita del suelo y con un movimiento cambio la ropa de cama—listo

-gracias…oye luna de esto ni una palabra a nadie

-de que? De que me encontraste desnuda en tu cama luego de decirte que me entregue a alguien? de que me viste desnuda? O de que quieres espacio para descansar y meditar sobre lo que hiciste anoche con un chico y te arrepientes hoy?

-Luna..yo..yo..de todo…y sabes quien era ese chico?

-no, pero tu cara me lo dice todo

-me guardas el secreto?

-me dirás quien era?

-no le vi la cara—mintió, tenia miedo y mintió—

-eso no es cierto, pero me lo contaras cuando sea el momento, por ahora descansa no creo que nadie te moleste, nadie abrirá los ojos al menos hasta bien entrada la tarde

-de nuevo gracias eres una gran amiga

-bueno, me voy a mi recamara descansa amiga—y con un plof desapareció del lugar—

Ese sábado miles de estudiantes de todos los años pasaron la tarde-noche entre quejidos, dolores, nauseas, una resaca a causa de una gran fiesta que pasaría a la historia en el colegio, el domingo paso lo mismo, muchos apenas se asomaban para salir a comer, otros aun avergonzados permanecían encerrados comiendo dulces o lo que les trajera otro compañero, el lunes llego y todos fueron citados en el gran comedor

-para que nos citaron? Nos van a reprender por la fiesta?—el pelirrojo de Ronald Wesley hablaba en susurros—

-no es para darnos un premio a la mejor fiesta del año idiota—malfoy le dio un codazo en las costillas, desde el fin de la guerra las cuatro casa se habían unido y cada quien se sentaba donde quisiera a excepción de eventos especiales donde cada casa debía estar junta—

-maldito huron eso me dolió!

-shhh ron no levantes la voz, no vez que esto parece serio—Harry le había silenciado desde el otro lado

-silencio ustedes tres—Hermione tomo la palabra y se veía ligeramente enfadada, agradecían que estaba sentada al frente y al mesa les protegía —

-aun así para que citaron a todo el colegio? La guerra termino no hay nada mas que decir?—la pelirroja de ojos verdes miro hacia el frente donde se ponía en pie el director Dumbledore—

-lo que a mi no me gusta es la cara del profesor Snape, parece mas enojado que nunca—la rubia temblaba un poco y sus amigos ante el comentario dirigieron su mirada al nombrado—

-querido alumnos y alumnas, como están? La han pasado bien?—el director sonreirá apaciguando los nervios de todos con sus palabras—espero al resaca de la fiesta les haya pasado ya la factura con creces—y su paz acabo con eso—la verdad estoy muy decepcionado de todos, se les dio libre albedrío y que se consiguió una fiesta llena de licor

-el profesor Snape tomo la palabra—como ya escucharon sabemos todo lo que paso en esa fiesta y esa noche, así que al haberle faltado el respeto al colegio, el colegio lo hará con ustedes, en especial con las señoritas—las chicas contuvieron el aliento ante esa mención—

-pensaran que es una injusticia machista, pero no es así, sus padres este fin de semana luego de miles de cartas nos han otorgado el permiso de llevar a cabo lo planeado —la profesora Mcgonagall levanto la voz ante los susurros de los hombres-y para los varones pues habrá un castigo luego

-bueno los varones tendrán que limpiar todo el colegio sin varita y eso incluye a todos y las chicas quienes no se vean afectadas por el siguiente castigo los acompañaran, nadie saldrá impune ante esa falta de decoro y inmoralidad en este prestigioso colegio—el director mostraba un semblante frío y su voz era apagada, mostrando así su decepción—

-entonces comenzaremos—la profesora comenzó a recitar un encantamiento no verbal mientras movía su varita, expandiendo una onda mágica sobre todo el alumnado—este hechizo hará que las señoritas por llamarlas respetuosamente, que hayan tenido el descaro de acostarse con uno o mas chicos la noche de la fiesta, faltando a la moral y ética que se les ha inculcado se pongan de pie y se delaten ante todos

Tres miradas se cruzaron, una color miel con una azul y esta con una verde, sus manos empezaron a temblar al ver como una a una de las chicas de diferentes casa y grados se colocaban de pie, haciendo esfuerzo por no delatarse sosteniéndose de la mesa

-ni se esfuercen este hechizo es muy poderoso –el profesor de pociones parecía disfrutar de tal humillación, mientras contaba al menos unas 17 jóvenes ponerse de pie, pero su sonrisa se ensancho al ver una rubia de ravenclaw hacerlo, seguida de una pelirroja de gryffindor y para sorpresa de todos incluido los profesores una castaña de ojos miel—

-Hermione…-el azabache al frente de ella le miraba sorprendido—

-Harry yo…-su mirada estaba en la mesa, no se atrevía a ver a su mejor amigo a la cara, la vergueta era demasiado para soportarlo—

-me sorprende ver a algunas alumnas de quinto y sexto, pero al mal paso darle prisa—frente a las jóvenes unos pequeños frascos color rosa parecieron—jóvenes, necesito que depositen tres gotas de su sangre en el frasco y luego que lo tapen, diríjanse al frente y colóquese en una hilera—las instrucciones del director fueron acatadas—

Frente al gran comedor las 20 chicas estaban acomodadas, unas junto a otras miraban sus frascos en espera de mas instrucciones, la mirada de un rubio, un pelirrojo y un azabache estaba fija en sus tres amigas, que se encontraban al frente mirando el frasco en sus manos una junto a otra

-bien jovencitas lo que tiene al frente es una poción especial, que les dirá si están o no embarazadas—el profesor snape se paseaba entre ellas—si el humo que sale al abrirse es azul están de suerte, pero en cambio si es rosa, lamentablemente su vida esta arruinada

-pero las jóvenes cuyo resultado se rosa no deben preocuparse, el colegio les dará cobijo y podrán seguir sus estudios aun embrazadas, mas o menos calculando el tiempo del curso y el de el embarazo nacerá un mes antes de terminar sus estudios y se les ayudara para las que desean claro esta seguir y graduarse en este año escolar—la profesora de transformaciones las miraba, sus ojos severos y su enfado habían dado paso a la compasión y el entendimiento para tranquilizar a las jóvenes un poco—

Una a una las chicas destaparon sus frascos, miles de suspiros de alivio empezaron a escucharse conforme los humos azules se mostraban, pero no para todos hubo suerte, para una chica, una sola el destino se burlo de la manera mas cruel...en un humo rosa

-vaya que sorpresa tenemos aquí—el arrastre del profesor snape en sus palabras manifestaban una ironía total, todo ante el ruido de un frasco al caer y quebrarse contra el suelo, las manos temblorosa de una joven cuyos ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas y su vista se dirigida hacia la mesa de sus tres amigos en busca de consuelo—al parecer la señorita Granger esta embrazada


	2. yo soy el padre

Los susurros entre las mesas aumentaron, ella la prefecta perfecta y premio anual Hermione Granger estaba embarazada, era algo increíble de ver, por otro lado la chica temblaba y derramaba lagrimas de vergüenza y tristeza, su vida iba a dar un giro de 180 grados por una noche de alcohol, sus amigas le miraron y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzaron sobre ella en un gran abrazo para mostrarle su apoyo

La mirada miel aun en la mesa donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos y su nuevo amigo Draco malfoy, se mantenía estática, quería leer el pensamiento de estos, sus ojos lo único que le demostraban al igual que sus facciones era estupefacción

-Bien jovencita y nos dirá quien es el afortunado padre?—el regocijo de la humillación para la joven era el deleite del profesor de cabello grasiento—o es que acaso hubo mas de uno esa noche?

-NO!—la castaña levanto la voz enseguida—

-no que? Responda joven Granger

-solo fue con un chico con el que estuve y no diré su nombre

-lo esta encubriendo? Acaso es alguien que usted conoce? Alguno de sus amiguitos?

Una rubia y una pelirroja que la sujetaban voltearon a ver rápidamente a su amiga, habían estado con sus parejas pero luego de que estas se retiraran por la noche no tenían idea de que mas podía haber sucedido y la duda que plantaba el profesor era demasiada

-claro que no!, no es ninguno de ellos, a decir verdad no se quien fue—la castaña por fin aparto su mirada de la mesa, las cabezas gachas de sus amigos era torturante—

-entonces si no sabe quien fue, podría haber mas de un posible padre—el profesor de pociones instaba a la duda y la intriga, disfrutando cada vez mas—

-ya le dije que no, solo fue un chico, eso lo recuerdo bien, y también el amanecer a su lado, es solo…solo…

-solo que señorita Granger

-es solo que no me atreví a verle la cara!, al verlo allí desnudo a mi lado yo me asuste, me vestí y salí corriendo para aparecerme en mi habitación, luna lo puede confirmar

-es verdad, ella llego como a las seis de la mañana a despertarme, ya que yo estaba dormida en su cama—la castaña miro al profesor de mala manera, su plan de humillación había fracasado—

-bueno esto hay que solucionarlo inmediatamente—la profesora de transformaciones volvió a tomar la palabra—quien de ustedes chicos que haya estado con la señorita Granger póngase de pie, es de cobardes huir ante una responsabilidad como la de un hijo y si se enfrentaron en la guerra contra mortifagos, un bebe no será nada comparado

Miles de alumnos se veían entre ellos y comentaban por lo bajo, nadie quería ser padre a sus 17 años, temían perder su futuro por un bebe, la castaña rogaba en silencio por que aquella persona se mantuviera en el anonimato o que el whisky haya sido tan potente que este no lo recuerde

-y bien? Nadie? Que vergüenza jóvenes, dejar a una chica sola e indefensa contra el mundo con un hijo en brazos

-yo soy el padre de esa criatura—el asombro fue general, los profesores no podían creerlo, y el susodicho solo estaba allí de pie gallardo y completamente serio, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y su cínica sonrisa de medio lado, el rubio aguardaba alguna exclamación mas o la reacción de la castaña

-Draco Malfoy…-la pelirroja no se lo creía, allí de pie y totalmente seguro de la paternidad estaba el ex mortifago que les ayudo en la guerra, aceptando ser el padre del bebe de su mejor amiga—

-vaya joven malfoy creí que tenia mejor gusto y era mas inteligente

-lo siento padrino pero difiero en eso si tengo un excelente gusto y se lo que hago

-pues al escoger a la joven Granger como una de sus conquistas y dejarla embarazada da mucho que pensar

-lo que paso fue algo accidental, pero que mejor madre para seguir el legado malfoy que una heroína del mundo mágico

-malfoy! No digas estupideces tu no eres el padre de mi bebe!—Hermione no podía aguantar mas el circo que se estaba formando donde ella sin lugar a dudas era el centro de atención—

-mira Granger no puedes decir que no, tu misma has dicho que no le viste la cara a ese chico y yo estoy afirmando que soy el padre

-pero eso es una mentira, tu no eres el padre!

-no puedes negarlo Hermione, no le viste la cara al hombre en la mañana y si yo digo que soy ese hombre es por que yo si recuerdo todo—el platinado la miraba fijamente, si ella seguía negándolo era obvio que conocía la identidad del padre y no quería rebelarlo, iba a ayudarla aunque sea un poco para resarcir esos años de insultos y agresiones auto nombrándose padre de ese bebe lo haría y nunca se arrepentiría de ello, pero antes que pudiera cantar victoria -

-Draco mejor siéntate, Hermione niega que eres el padre por que ese bebe solo tiene uno y soy yo—Harry se puso de pie al lado de su nuevo amigo, miraba fijamente a la castaña y su mano en su vientre, como queriendo proteger a ese pequeño ser en su interior y como ella siempre ha estado a su lado incondicionalmente, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella—

-Harry…-la chica le miro, la determinación en su mirada era de temer, solo había visto esos ojos una vez y fue cuando se enfrento contra Voldemort—

-lo siento chicos, pero aquí el padre soy yo, que no recuerdan que mione y yo fuimos novios dos semanas, al parecer el fuego no se extinguió-el pelirrojo que había tomado la palabra y mantenía sus brazos en su pecho volteo a ver a su nuevo amor con un poco de arrepentimiento—lo siento Luna, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar, tengo una paternidad que asumir

-ron—nuevamente un nombre en susurro, la oji miel miro de reojo a su compañera y amiga de ravenclaw, su mirada estaba triste pero no mostraba desilusión o despecho—

-bueno dejen este circo de una vez, quien es el padre?—el profesor Snape estaba que hervía de rabia, de la nada su ahijado y los dos miembros masculinos del trío dorado se adjudicaban la paternidad del niño—

-YO!—los tres respondieron a coro e inmediatamente se fulminaron con la mirada—

-basta los tres, dejen de discutir por algo que no es verdad!—el grito de la castaña los silencio a todos, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba y su única acción en ese momento para su mente fue salir corriendo del gran comedor en un mar de llanto—

-ves lo que provocas Potter, Hermione ahora esta peor, tu y tu bocota

-cállate malfoy, no se por que te declaraste el padre, pero si mione te lo niega es por que tu no lo eres

-no me importa, pero tenían que salir a jugar al héroe tu y la comadreja, mejor se hubieran mantenido en silencio, estaba por ganarle a Hermione y me aceptara como el padre!

-a mi no me importa que pienses huron botador, pero no dejare que críes al bebe de mione—el pelirrojo comenzó a reclamarle—

-al parecer sus cerebros no funcionan, ahora Hermione ha quedado como una cualquiera, que no sabe con quien se metió y del cual tendrá un bebe, si hubieran usado sus neuronas un poco, al menos es niño tendría un padre y no seria considerado un bastardo

-prefiero que piensen que es un bastardo a un malfoy—las palabras de Harry eran hirientes, pero el rubio lo comprendió, su apellido era sinónimo de traición-

-yo prefiero que piensen que soy un maldito que engaño a su novia a que ese bebe crezca sin amor paternal, por que contigo eso seria lo que tendrá—el pelirrojo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, se había arriesgado a perder el amor de su querida Luna por ayudar a su mejor amiga—

-en verdad son idiotas, tu—señalo al menor de los varones Wesley—estas con luna y eres tan bueno que nunca la engañarías y tu—esta vez señalo al joven héroe—estas saliendo nuevamente con la comadreja menor y también eres tan bueno que ni aun ebrio le engañarías, así que la mejor opción era yo un soltero con una gran fortuna y quien podrá velar por que nada le falte a ella o al bebe

-y el amor malfoy? Tu no lo verías como tuyo, no le darías el amor que se merece un infante—Harry siseaba las palabras con odio, el albino tenia razón pero no se la daría—

-crees que no puedo dar amor?, por que crees que me convertí en mortifago? Para salvar al único ser que me amaba y ame a mi madre, pero que mi padre mato, así que Potter si se amar y si ese niño llegase a quererme le retribuiría de igual manera o mas

-es imposible no quieres a nadie, nunca podrás querer a nadie—el oji azul le rebatía enardecido-

-miren ustedes dos, les diré esto una sola vez y no lo repetiré, espero que entiendan la retórica así que presten atención, por que demonios creen ustedes que yo me adjudicaría la paternidad de un hijo que no es mío y que pertenece a la única mujer que he tratado peor que escoria en este mundo durante casi siete años de nuestras vidas?

Dicha la ultima palabra, el príncipe de las serpientes tomo sus cosas y salio del gran comedor, rumbo a la única parte donde sabría que encontraría a la castaña, la torre de astronomía, dejando atrás a dos jóvenes con la boca abierta y sorprendidos ante la ultima declaración….acaso el huron de malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione?

**bueno yo aqui de nuevo jeje, espero que les guste la historia y se que preguntaran quien es el padre? ya los abran cuando se deba, espero les agrade por que a mi si jejej y gracias a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios inspiran a poder escribir al saber que quieren leer mas y de paso les invito a leer y comenta mi otro fic de harry poter, una nueva profesia que hoy mismo actualizare gracias y besos**


	3. yo sere el padre

Dicha la ultima palabra, el príncipe de las serpientes tomo sus cosas y salio del gran comedor, rumbo a la única parte donde sabría que encontraría a la castaña, la torre de astronomía, dejando atrás a dos jóvenes con la boca abierta y sorprendidos ante la ultima declaración….acaso el huron de malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione?

Mientras tanto en la torre de astronomia la castaña miraba a la nada por la ventana, sentada sobre la saliente y con ambos pies de por fuera balanceandose con el compas del aire

-Así que corres y no enfrentas la realidad, eso no es digno de ti Granger eres acaso una sabelotodo cobarde?

-ahorrate el sarcasmo Malfoy o eres tan estupido que no sabes que lo usas

-bueno ya luego de la presentacion formal y el tipico insulto, como estas?

-bien en todo el sentido que puedo mencionar, sere madre a los 17 años como crees que estoy?

-lo se, pero por que demonios no me aceptaste como el padre? Se que es mentira que no le viste la cara, sabes quien es el padre y lo encubres

-es lo mejor para todos, el no se acuerda y yo no le doy una responsabilidad mayor a sus capacidades de adolescente

-aun asi, debe asumir la paternidad y ser responsable

-aja y luego que? Dejar a su novia para vivir a mi lado y el de su hijo para mostrarle un mundo irreal de una familia feliz con uno o dos padres que apenas se toleran

-no es tan mala esa vida, es casi como la que yo afronte, dos padres que me daban lo que deseaba y se debatian entre sus ideas para mantener la farsa de una familia digna y respetable

-lo lamento si te ofendi Draco, pero esto es mas de lo que puedo afrontar, con un demonio me entregue a un chico por primera vez y quede embarazada! Que hay del amor propio que perdi y de la probabilidad casi nula de que él me volteara a ver

-si Potter no te voltea a ver deberia graduar sus gafas o de paso operarse la vista, él es el problema no tu

-nunca repitas en voz alta eso me oiste—la castaña habia saltado de repente y se acercaba amenazadoramente al rubio—nadie debera saber jamas que amo a Harry

-disculpa lo olvide, olvide que decir que tu estas enamorada del gran Harry Potter era un tabú

-claro que no lo es, miles de personas piensan que entre Harry y yo hay mas que amistad, entiendo por la manera en que nos llevamos pero de especulaciones a la realidad hay mucha distancia

-no tanta, lo amas y es la verdad te enamoraste de él Hermione y nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo, por mas que lo desees no dejaras de amarle

-pero Harry solo tiene ojos para Ginny, desde hace mucho tiempo y no creo que deje de amarla, ademas es tan hermosa como su madre y pelirroja y delicada y…

-y si sigues diciendo estupideces inexistentes me veras enfadado realmente, es una chica de buen porte y cuerpo no te lo niego, pero se maneja un carácter del demonio peor que el mio y eso es decir mucho

-aun asi a Harry le parece hermosa

-no te dije ya que necesita un cambio de lentes para no ver a la mujer que tiene a su lado—el platinado termino de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y le abrazo fuertemente—

-gracias quien diria que eres tan bueno huron

-nadie sangre sucia, nadie que no conociera al verdadero Draco Malfoy

-tengo suerte entonces

-digamos que estuviste en el momento y lugar indicado para hacerlo

-ya te sientes mejor? Ya no tienes mas pesadillas?

-siempre las tendre, el ver a mi madre asesinada a manos de mi padre nunca lo voy a olvidar, pero al menos tu apoyo en esos momentos me ayudo demaciado

-al menos fui buena para algo, quien diria que yo la sangre sucia Granger seria amiga del huron botador pura sangre Draco Malfoy?

-nadie y quien tan siquiera lo hubiera imaginado, de seguro estaria en San Mungo internado en el pabellón de psiquiatria

-ahora no me cambies el tema, viste la cara del chico cierto?

-si

-entonces me diras quien era o me lo esconderas?

-ni usando legeremancia lo sabras, no lo dire, no a costa de su felicidad

-entiendo, adios al plan B

-pensabas leerme la mente!—hermione se separo un poco de el escandalizada-

-soy un Malfoy lo que quiero lo consigo

-no, eres un niños mimado que quiere siempre que sus caprichos sean cumplidos a cabalidad

-es lo mismo, ahora dime –el rubio le tomo el menton para mirarle a los ojos—me dejarias ser el padre de tu bebe

-Draco yo...

-soy un mimado y caprichoso que no aceptara un no como respuesta

-y tu amor por ella, lo olvidaras asi por mi y mi bebe

-sabes que no tengo oportunidad, ademas sera nuestro bebe –Draco poso su mano delicadamente sobre el vientre de la criatura—me aceptas?

-Draco sabes lo que pides, en verdad imaginas las responsabilidades que tendras que asumir y los problemas o criticas que tendras que enfrentar—la castaña no pudo mas y desvio su mirada-

-no me importa, se que necesitas ayuda y yo puedo dartela, se que no tienes un padre ya que no admitiras quien es y yo me ofresco como tal y se que necesitaras cubrir los gastos medicos y demas de la crianza y yo tengo toda una fortuna que servira

-lo haces sonar como una transacción

-algo parecido, mira tienes con quien y con que mantener a tu bebe y yo a alguien a quien proteger y cuidar y de paso en que gastar mi fortuna

-bravo ahora sere una despilfarradora de tu fortuna ya que no sabes en que gastarla

-deja las bromas de lado Hermione, digamos que quizas talves nos ayudemos mutuamente

-y como sera eso?

-mira tu estas a mi lado y yo al tuyo, nos apoyaremos, saldremos nos conoceremos mucho mejor y quien sabe talvez y terminemos enamorandonos el uno del otro y formemos una familia feliz después de todo

-insinuas que tu te olvidaras de ella y yo de él y seremos felices juntos con un bebe que no lleva tu sangre?

-bueno ya, le daremos un hermanito a este bebe y seremos una familia feliz, los querré a ambos por igual ya lo veras, pero si alguno es mujer habra una clara predileccion

-suena machista que prefieras un varon a una mujer aunque no sea de tu sangre

-quien te dijo que querria mas al varon?, lo digo por la nena sera la princesa de papa y creeme que esa si sera mas caprichuda y mimada que yo, sea o no sea de mi sangre

-estas diciendo que prefieres una hija? Tu un Malfoy? El hombre que debe demostrar que su legado continua con un gran varon!

-vamos lo que sea estara bien para seguir el legado, y admito si quiero un varon pero si no llega ni modo, ademas soy el ultimo Malfoy con vida asi que decido como quiero que sea mi descendencia

-eres increible Draco

-entonces me aceptas?

-si, acepto que seas el padre de mi bebe

-entonces deberas llamarle nuestro bebe, por que le dire a todo el castillo en el almuerzo que soy el padre y temias decirlo por mi reaccion y la de los demas, asi desde un inicio todo sera creible

-estas seguro?, completamente seguro? Sabes que Harry y Ron te interrogaran hasta que digas toda la verdad

-a menos que usen veritaserium conmigo, lo unico que dire es que ayer en la fiesta te vi sola, salimos a pasear, caminamos, te subi a una escoba estando ebria para ver si gritabas, me miraste y me besaste, me dirigi a un cuarto vacio y oscuro en el castillo y como llevo tiempo enamorado de ti y habia bebido un poco me deje llevar hasta hacerte el amor, después amanecio y me encontre solo en la cama, hasta que te vi en el comedor y el resto es historia

-vaya planeas todo en instantes, das miedo

-soy un Slytherin que crees que hago en esa casa, soy muy astuto y se planear mis estrategias o cambiarlas en segundos sin fallos

-hay uno, tu enamorado de mi desde hace años? Suena inverosímil

-dire que molestarte era mi fachada ante mi orgullo y el de mi familia para negar lo que realmente sentia por ti y todo lo que te admiraba por tener esa gran sabiduria y grandes poderes a pesar de ser hija de muggles

-en serio das miedo, hasta yo me lo empiezo a creer

-bueno lo tendras que hacer, ademas de seguir ocultando tu amor por el cara rajada que lo haces muy bien hasta ahora

-de acuerdo, al menos lo mio es mas facil, me encaraste, te discuti hasta que me hiciste flaquear y termine gritandote en un momento de histeria que eras el padre, decidiste asumir tu responsabilidad, me dijiste que me amabas y creo que es todo

-y dices que doy miedo al planear algo, mirate inventaste una historia en segundos pero si omite lo de que te amo hasta que Potter y Weasley me interroguen y se los confiese

-por que?

-quiero ver sus rostros al enterarse, le dire que ya te lo habia dicho al asumir la paternidad y que prometiste intentar tener algo conmigo

-eres perverso lo sabias

-me lo dicen siempre, entonces con las coartadas hechas, solo queda asumir lo que vendra

-una ultima cosa, prometeme que si ella te llegase a ver y a quererte me dejaras, inventaremos algo, pero si eso sucede buscaras tu felicidad a su lado

-solo si lo mismo te pasa con Potter

-entonces Draco Malfoy en este instante eres quien tomo mi virginidad y futuro padre de esta criatura que esta en mi vientre, felicidades—hermione sonrio de felicidad por primera vez en desde lo sucedido en el desayuno-

-bueno es una sorpresa saber todo esto y estoy encantado se ser padre, asi que mejor bajemos hay clases y creo que deberas soportar un interrogatorio

-ambos deberemos Draco—el rubio asintió y le sonrio sincero-

Los jóvenes se soltaron y caminaron lado a lado a su primera clase, que por azares del destino era pociones a primera hora de lunes con Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos, ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y acataron la clase, entraban y salian como vendaval de clase en clase, esperando no ser alcanzados por sus amigos, deseaban esperar hasta la salida de la ultima que era herbologia para enfrentarlos los dos.

-alto alli ustedes dos!—Hermione y Draco se detuvieron en su tipica huida de las clases ante el grito del pelirrojo—

-que pasa Ron? Voy apurada a la biblioteca

-es el primer dia de clases y ningun maestro nos ha dejado trabajo aun, que vas a hacer dime?

-que mas estudiar para el futuro deberias hacerlo ron es muy bueno y…no me crees verdad?

-que bueno que lo entiendes, Harry y yo hemos estado tras de ustedes dos toda la mañana ahora no se van a escapar

-entonces mione vienen o los obligamos—Harry tomo la palabra y se coloco junto al pelirrojo con una clara cara de fastidio e irritacion—

-Malfoy suspiro y le coloco un brazo a Hermione sobre el hombro—creo que ya no tenemos escapatoria Hermy—luego miro a los dos chicos—vamos a los jardines, alla nadie nos interrumpira

Los cuatro caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar mas alejado de los jardines, Draco miro a Hermione quien asintió levemente ante la mirada de los otros dos chicos

-primero que nada, entréguenle a Hermy sus varitas, no me fio de su reaccion ante lo que va a pasar

-tienes miedo huron?—el oji azul le miraba desafiante, el que estuviera tan compenetrado con Hermione no le agradaba en lo mas minimo—

-no es miedo, solo es precaución y ante ti y Potter no tengo ventaja alguna con varita en mano, al menos con los golpes podre defenderme un poco de ambos

-por que temes que te atacaremos Malfoy—Harry saco su varita y se la coloco en la mano a su amiga—sabes que sin varita aun puedo hacer magia no verbal?

-me atendre a tu advertencia, gracias Potter, ahora Weasley que esperas, entrega tu varita

-y por que no entregas la tuya? Nos piensas atacar?

-no seas idiota, como Potter aquí lo ha dicho sabe hacer hechizos no verbales y tendre que usar algun hechizo de proteccion por si acaso y sin mi varita no podre

-por que crees que Harry te atacaria Malfoy?

-no se, furia, temor, indignación o celos hay muchas variantes, ahora entrega tu varita comadreja

-esta bien, solo por que si no lo hago Mione podria enojarse y eso no es bueno—el chico pecoso entrego su varita a la castaña mientras el platinado se aplicaba todos los hechizos de proteccion que sabia—entonces quien va a hablar?

-bueno no hay mucho que decir, Draco es el padre de mi…nuestro bebe y se hara cargo

-QUE!—ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos e inmediatamente al rubio que se mantenia con su varita lista ante cualquier eventualidad—

-se que no es bueno negar a un hijo y crecer sin padre—miro a Harry para hacerle entender la indirecta—o sin una familia presente que le muestre apoyo en todo momento—esta vez su vista iba dirigida a su amigo pecoso—asi que bueno luego de un exhaustivo interrogatorio nada sutil por parte de Draco termine confesandoselo

-mientes Hermione, si fuera como dices, por que negarlo ante todos? Por que salir corriendo cuando nos auto proclamamos padres?—el chico de gafas la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la joven lo unico que pudo hacer fue pensar un poco en los hechos y bajar la mirada-…Mione no…no puede ser—el azabache se escuchaba algo triste y debatido—

-que Harry?, le crees? Es obvio que miente, ella y Draco por mucho que se lleven bien y seamos amigos no puede significar nada, él solo la quiere ayudar, nada mas, verdad?—el pelirrojo interrogaba a su mejor amigo en busca de respuestas—

-no Ron, es todo cierto, lo acabo de ver en su mente, ella…dice la verdad por mas que nos duela, Mione y Malfoy seran padres—el niño que vivio miro a su amigo lastimeramente, la reaccion del pelirrojo era la que se esperaba, su cara mostraba disgusto e ira ante la situación y no tardaria en explotar—

-MIONE COMO DEMONIOS TE METISTE EN LA CAMA CON EL MALDITO HURON BOTADOR!—el pelirrojo estallo y arremetio contra su amiga sosteniendola de sus brazos mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza—

-Wealey que mierda haces—el principe de las serpientes salto de su posición y alejo al chico de un solo golpe en su madibula, posicionandose frente a la castaña—que diablos!, no piensas! Esta embarazada podrias lastimarla o al bebe si la tratas de esa manera tan brusca, idiota!

-yo..perdona mione, perdi los estribos—ahora ante las palabras el menor de los varones Weasley se tironeaba de los cabellos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—

-olvidalo comadreja ya paso, pero si vuelves a arremeter contra ella nuevamente te la veras conmigo y mi varita

-Draco calmate, Ron estaba confundido y sorprendido se que no lo hara nunca mas, solo se dejo llevar—la castaña se situo al lado del rubio para tratar de calmarlo—

-Mione, mejor hablaremos cuando Ron se calme y yo asuma la situación, nos vemos en tu sala comun después de la cena, manten en tus manos nuestras varitas que en este momento no me hago responsable de nuestros actos o mas adelante tampoco—Harry le hablo mas nunca le miro al rostro, ayudo a su amigo a centrarse un poco y se alejo de alli rapidamente rumbo al castillo—

-que le paso a Potter?—Malfoy miro a Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos—por que actuo asi y acepto todo de un solo?

-sabia que usaria legeremancia en mi, asi que cuando le mire a los ojos simplemente recorde la vez que ameneci en tu habitación luego de una pesadilla, donde dormias placidamente—

-entonces al verme dormido en una cama, asumió que era tu recuerdo del chico con el que despertaste, lo superpusiste muy lista Hermione

-por algo soy la mejor bruja de la generacion, ahora solo falta que se calme y a Ron para el largo interrogatorio de esta noche que de seguro sera muy tedioso y te advierto que mentalices todo, minimo estara mas en nuestra mente que en la conversación

-de acuerdo, ahora a planear todo, sigueme tengo un plan—la chica asintió y le siguió rumbo al castillo-

**Bueno aqui de vuelta con otro capitulo mas, es que me tarde:**

**primero, por que me fui de fin de semana con mi novioa la playa desde el jueves XD y auqnue tuviera internet no tenia pensado usarlo la playa me lamaba XD, **

**segundo al regresar me encontre con eso de los malos fics y bueno tenia que demostrarles que no me importa lo que digan y no de dejo amedrentar por nada ni nadie, escribo por que me gusta y ni su veneno ni el de las demas personas me haran dejra de hacerlo **

**y tercero estaba escribiendo el capitulo del fic para subirlo, me quedo algo largo y pues bueno organice mis ideas para darle mas drama jeje no creo qu este sea tan largo como el otro que tengo " una nueva profesia" que espero se lean y dejen comentarios XD**

**ahora tambien gracias todos los que leen y siguen esta historia por que me dan animos de seguir y plasmar mi imaginacion en la trama para ver que sonrien y se dan se cocasos contra la pared al querer descifrar quien es el padre del bebe y aviso mi casa esta protegida contra apariciones de cualquier tipo, no intente hacerlo por que rebotarian y podrian lastimarse**

**Gracias a Elsy82, NT de LUPIN, Soloemma y Katamae por el apoyo en todo espero que les guste la historia cada dia y me dejen comentarios chao besos suerte!**


	4. comencemos a ayudarte

Ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio, ante la mirada de las demás personas ver al ex mortífago Draco Malfoy caminado tranquilamente al lado de Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo y su peor enemiga durante casi siete años asombraba a más de uno y los obligaba a cuchichear entre ellos con cada paso que daban

-Aun no se acostumbran a verme a tu lado.

-No aún, hay que darles tiempo. Solo han pasado unos meses desde la guerra

-¿Te arrepientes?—Malfoy la miro de medio lado mientras platicaban para analizar su reacción-

-¿De que abría de arrepentirme?

-De estar aquí a mi lado, ser amigos.

-No, admito que al principio fue algo extraño pero me alegra, conocerte como eres en verdad y no como fingías ser es …agradable.

-La verdad no ser manipulado por nadie ni amenazado es liberador

-Siento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto y seguir el camino que no deseabas

-Al tener un padre como el mío te acostumbras a sufrir, seguir sus enseñanzas y aberraciones contra cualquiera que no fuera de sangre pura o de tu clase social era algo que debía asumir, me gustara o no.

-Aun así, nunca pensé que estuvieras en contra de esas ideas, parecías tan decidido en ellas.

-Debía hacerlo o la que sufriría seria mi madre al educar un niño débil y sobre todo sin orgullo a su noble apellido

-Comprendo. Draco tú, ¿te arrepientes de ser mi amigo?

-Nunca. Eres…eres simplemente…arrrg ¡con un demonio no se explicarme! Solo se que me agrada tu compañía y la de tus amiguitos aunque aun no confíen en mi, también que eres la única que no me trata como un maldito enemigo o me teme al verme cerca.

-Es algo normal, fuiste un mortífago te temerán siempre.

-Pero no fue por decisión propia, fui convertido por que de lo contrario Voldemort hubiera matado a mi madre. E irónicamente lo que no hizo en ese momento lo hizo mi padre tiempo después.

-Lo lamento, lamento que tu padre actuara de esa manera y no poderte ayudar.

-Hermione, estabas hechizada sin poder moverte, tus padres en el calabozo amordazados, el mío obligándome a matarte y ¿creías que podrías ayudarme?

-Bueno, mis padres estaban lejos de nosotros en ese momento así que estaban seguros si actuaba rápido.

-¿Qué tan rápido crees que debiste ser para actuar? Tenías que liberarte tú, buscar a tus padres para aparecerte lejos y además antes de que te atacara una maldición imperdonable.

-Bueno tentamos a la suerte antes quien te dice que no lo hubiera logrado.

-Te lo digo yo que estaba de pie ente ti apuntándote con mi varita.

-Coaccionado por tu padre que me secuestro en medio del día junto a los míos saliendo del consultorio dental donde trabajaban. ¡Por Merlín Draco!, Ataco en medio de un barrio muggle a vista de miles de ellos.

-De haber sabido que iría tras de ti o alguna otra persona lo habría acusado.

-¿Y como lo habrías hecho?, estabas encerrado en el sótano de tu mansión junto con tu madre para evitar que lo descubrieran.

-Bueno ya, ¿debemos hablar de esto ahora? Tenemos otro problema que solucionar.

-Se que no te gusta hablar de lo sucedido en la mansión, así que lo dejare por ahora hasta que estés listo para hablar.

-Si llegase a suceder solo hablaría contigo. Potter y la comadreja pueden irse al mismo infierno.

-Saben que sucedió allí por que yo se los conté. ¿Por qué crees que te perdonaron?

-¡Ya!, se que me toleran por salvarte la vida, pero no me soportan aunque digan que son mis amigos o intenten parecerlo.

-Lo intentan, solo dales tiempo.

-De acuerdo, veremos que pasa luego—Malfoy se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Potter estará dentro? Sabes que le gusta estar aquí de vez en cuando.

-No, casi va a ser hora de almuerzo y de seguro Ron ya debe estar arrastrándolo al comedor. A todo esto que hacemos aquí?

-Bueno si va a leer tu mente y la mía y es seguro que lo haga necesitaremos recrear la noche pasada.

-¡QUE!, estas de broma!, no voy a acostarme contigo Malfoy.

-No seas idiota Granger, solo recrearemos.

-Como sea no te besare y menos entrare a una cama contigo, suficiente tengo con haberlo hecho con…él.

-Vamos ni que fuera tan horrible tenerme en tu cama, soy atractivo y guapo.

-Es lo mismo huron, búscate un diccionario idiota.

-No soy un come libros como tu.

-Bueno ahora que pasamos el insulto de la tarde, te advierto que no haré tal locura.

-Hermione, no hay opción o es esto o que vea en tu mente quien es el padre del bebé. ¿Es que acaso es eso lo que quieres?

-NO!

-Entonces no se diga mas y manos a la obra—El rubio pensó en lo que necesitaba y atravesó la puerta con una turbada Hermione siendo jalada de su brazo.

-Draco, no hay mas opciones estas seguro.

-Estoy seguro. Solo mira a tu alrededor el escenario es le mismo que el día de la fiesta, empecemos a hablar juntos y luego salimos de la sala para invocar una habitación.

-No estoy segura de si funcionara, Harry leerá mi mente y no creo que se convenza de esto.

-Estábamos ebrios necesitamos solo recuerdos cortados de lo que sucedió, no la escena completa simplemente unos flashes.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque yo no recuerdo nada de nada.

-Bueno dejemos de discutir y actuemos, San Potter nos buscara y debemos tener todo esto en la memoria.

-Si no queda otra alternativa—Hermione se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y tomo un vaso para beber su contenido.

El príncipe la miro sola y se acerco a esta por su espalda, luego de una pequeña charla, insultos juguetones y sonrisas propias de alguien en estado de ebriedad se tomaron de las manos y salieron del salón.

-Bien primer recuerdo de ambos listo.

-No será extraño que tengamos los mismos recuerdos.

-No son los mismos, si la misma situación pero el punto de vista varia, ahora la parte difícil, ¿crees poder hacerla?

-No, pero debo hacerlo solo prométeme que no lo haremos no estoy preparada para estar con otro chico.

-Cálmate sabes que no me gustas de esa manera y sabes quien es la que me atrae.

-bueno—Hermione tomo aire y paso tres veces por la puerta recreando la sala y el camino a la habitación—listo ya esta todo como ese día.

-Bien, ahora solo nos besaremos y actuaremos como dos adolescentes hormonales y lujuriosos hasta llegar a la cama luego podrás utilizar tu recuerdo de cuando te levantaste pero siempre pensando en mi al ver el cuerpo en la cama. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Ya lo hice una vez, no será difícil volver a imaginarte en una cama nuevamente. Y desde luego no después de esto.

Los dos adolescentes se miraban nerviosos ninguno tenia idea de que hacer a continuación o cual de los dos debía dar el primer paso, sintiéndose un tonto Malfoy tomo la iniciativa colocando tímidamente sus manos en la cintura de la castaña mientras se acercaba para besarle.

Hermione se mantenía rígida en expectativa por el beso, pero el miedo ante la situación la obligo a cerrar sus ojos y esperar sentir el roce de los labios para seguir.

-Debes mirarme, si cierras los ojos no podrás recrear nada en tu mente.

-Lo lamento estoy muy nerviosa.

-Mantente atenta y déjate llevar solo imagina que es Potter quien te va a besar.

-Crees que es fácil hacerlo eres todo lo contrario a Harry.

-Concéntrate si, para mi tampoco es sencillo.

Luego de esa breve conversación ambos chicos continuaron donde se habían quedado, sintiendo sus labios por primera vez en un casto y tímido beso que con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto más salvaje, demostrándose a ellos mismos que no perderían ante el otro.

Después de cierto rato besándose entraron a la sala y se encaminaron a la recamara dejando desperdigadas sus ropas en el camino hasta llegar a la cama donde se miraron fijamente y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Dime si piensas arrepentirte ahora y me detendré.

-No, Draco no pienso detenerme ahora que estamos tan cerca—la mirada segura de la oji miel le dio el valor suficiente para continuar, hasta quedar ambos en ropa interior bajo las sabanas.

-Draco yo…creo que no necesitamos avanzar mas, con esto servirá.

-Hermione déjame hacer que te quito el sostén y veras como San Potter saldrá de tu mente en cuanto vea la imagen.

-¿Y si decide seguir leyendo mi mente?

-No lo hará, te respeta mucho para continuar viendo.

-De acuerdo Malfoy solo no vayas a mirar.

-Te doy mi palabra que no lo haré, solo no te muevas mucho que por Morgana no soy de palo, soy de carne y hueso!

-Perdona—La castaña miro sus ojos acerados y le sonrío, este ante el acto le devolvió el mismo gesto mientras le besaba la clavícula.

Continuo deslizando sus labios por su hombro derecho y con sus manos retiraba lentamente las tiras del sostén de sus hombros, algo torpe condujo sus manos a la espalada de la chica para soltarlo y deshacerse de esa prenda sin dejar de besar sus hombros y cuello.

-Suficiente huron detente.

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer no te preocupes, ahora retírate con cuidado y vístete mientras yo esperare aquí sin mirar.

-Gracias, por todo por ayudarme en esto.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti luego de casi siete años haciendo tu vida un infierno.

-Aun así todavía te debo mi vida por no matarme en la mansión.

-Y yo la mía por ayudarme después de eso y evitar que fuera a Azkaban por matar a mi padre.

-Pero no lo hiciste, te contuviste y demostraste que no eres como él.

-Ganas no me faltaron eso tenlo por segura.

-De todas maneras no lo mataste y eso es lo que cuenta—Hermione conversaba con el rubio mientras se vestía—Lista ya puedes mirar.

-Mejor tu sales y me esperas abajo mientras yo me quedo un poco mas en la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Granger. Para ser tan lista en otras eres muy tonta, te dije que no soy de palo o quieres sentarte a mi lado hasta que se me baje la calentura.

-Yo…te espero abajo—la castaña salía rápidamente de la habitación mientras Malfoy desde dentro soltaba una sonora carcajada—

-Listo ahora vamos a la fusilación ¿crees que debería dejar un testamento especificando como quiero mi funeral?

-A que te refieres.

-Potter.

-Harry no te mataría lo creo de Ron pero ya veremos como protegerte de sus ataques.

-Mientras no les devuelvas sus varitas estaré mas tranquilo. Ahora andando tenemos dos clases antes de la cena y mi muerte planificada que aparentara accidente.

-Malfoy deja la histeria. Me vas a poner nerviosa a mí también.

-Bueno ya, salgamos o se nos hará tarde.

Ambos personajes dejaron la sala de los menesteres y se encaminaron a sus dos últimas clases del día, bajo la insistente mirada de un pelirrojo y un azabache con cara de pocos amigos.


	5. lo que siento

Bien se acabo el juego ustedes dos a la sala comun de premios anuales AHORA!—la castaña miro al platinado nuevo padre de su hijo y asintió levemente, indicandole que siguiera las ordenes de Harry solo por una sola vez y que por nada del mundo hiciera enojar al niño que vivio

-no tienes que estar tan cabreado Potter, ni que ella fuera tu novia—habia entendido la mirada de su amiga pero él era un Malfoy y nadie le daba ordenes

-quiero respuestas huron degenerado, asi que estare tan cabreado como me de la gana

-si claro, a la unica persona que deberias pedirle explicaciones de sus actos es a tu noviecita la mini-comadreja

-lo que pase entre Ginny y yo es asunto nuestro, tu no te metas

-y lo que paso o pase entre Hermione y yo es asunto nuestro

-callate! Entre ustedes dos no paso nada! Es solo una farsa!

-como puedes estar tan seguro Potter?

-yo…yo estoy seguro que Mione nunca se acostaria contigo huron

-Harry, Draco todo el mundo nos esta mirando, vamos mejor a la sala de los menesteres a hablar con calma

Ambos chicos se miraron retadoramente mientras asentían y caminaban a la sala, en el camino el azabache les explico que el pelirrojo no queria saber nada de lo sucedido ni escuchar tontas explicaciones y que no asistiria

-bien llegamos—la castaña paso por la pared tres veces pensando en un lugar comodo para hablar—nadie nos molestara, pasen

-Mione dime en verdad tu y Malfoy…-la pregunta quedo al aire, no soportaba terminarla, mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre su amiga destellando un poco de decepcion-

-fue un error Harry, estabamos bebidos y solo sucedió, que mas te puedo decir

-estas segura?, si necesitas un padre yo me ofresco y Ron tambien por que demonios tienes que elegir al huron!

-Harry no lo elegi, él es el padre te guste o no!

-lo se….con un demonio eso lo tengo mas claro ahora pero…-Harry se levanto del sofa donde estaba sentado mientras se frotaba el puenta de la nariz—si me lo hubieras dicho yo…yo hubiera pasado como el padre del bebe

-enserio Harry? Y Ginny? Le dirias que te acostaste commigo y que iba a ser madrastra?—el tono dolido de la castaña era notable—

-Ginny y yo no estamos bien, no desde la guerra y no creo que volvamos a retomar el noviazgo luego de que hable con ella

-que! Harry por que? Si Ginny cree que puedes ser el padre por lo de esta mañana hablare con ella—le dolian las palabras en ese momento pero si debia aclarar la situación con la pelirroja por la felicidad de su mejor amigo lo haria—

-no tiene nada que ver con eso, bueno en parte si…-Harry cayo derrotado en el asiento—ella estubo con un chico Herms y ese no fui yo…como…como crees que me hace sentir eso

-Harry yo…no lo sabia lo siento

-no te preocupes, al final de la guerra entendi que quizas ella no era mi felicidad pero retome las salidas con ella antes de retomar el noviazgo mintiendome a mi mismo de que estaba confundido

-pero ella te ama Harry, siempre lo hizo y te espero a sabiendas que podrias no regresar

-ella espero a Harry Potter el niño que vivio no a Harry Potter el chico de gafas de Gryffindor

-no te entiendo?—para ese momento la oji miel ya habia tomado la mano de su amigo en algun momento de la conversación y la apretaba levemente infundandole valor—

-es que cuando empezamos a salir nuevamente bueno sentia que ella estaba a mi lado solo para exhibirme como un trofeo, no para acompañarme, lo unico que tenemos en comun es el quiddicht

-no es verdad y lo sabes, ella y tu siempre se han llevado bien y son la pareja perfecta como…

-como mi padre y mi madre—termino Harry la frase por ella—todos dicen lo mismo, los Potter siempre se han inclinado por las pelirrojas, quizas yo tambien me deje llevar por eso

-Harry no estaras diciendome que no amas a Ginny!

-si, y no estoy confundido ese sentimiento por ella desaparecio para darle paso a otro, hoy precisamente luego de lo de esta mañana descubri que solo la veo como alguien especial como una hermana a quien debo cuidar pero no como una pareja

-no te entiendo Harry? Ahora menos que nunca, no puedo leer tus ojos

-Mione –el azabache la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras mostraba una timida sonrisa—al ver como Ginny se levanto de la mesa me senti feliz, ella estubo con alguien y ese no fui yo me senti libre como si solo necesitara de eso para usarlo de razon para librarme de ese compromiso con ella

-yo no se que decirte harry, cada persona es un mundo y cada quien debe tomar sus propias decisiones y si crees que es lo correcto y te sientes bien te apoyare como siempre lo hago

-si como desde los once años cuando reparaste mis lentes el primer dia en el tren—el chico de gafas paso su mano sobre los hombros de su amiga y la abraso para infundirse el valor suficiente para seguir hablando – y esta mañana contigo me senti diferente…

-yo…harry estas confundiendo las cosas

-shhh dejame decirte como me senti—la castaña solo asintió levemente en silencio—senti una decepcion al verte levantarte de la mesa –la chica se removio incomoda—yo…bueno senti ira y dolor al saber que estuviste con alguien y …y ese no era yo

-Harry!—la joven levanto su mirada asombrada—

-Mione eres lo mas preciado para mi y al ver lo que paso y después ver que saliste embarazada por una noche que nunca debio pasar me senti peor que escoria, si no te hubiera dejado sola anoche nada de esto hubiera pasado

-no es tu culpa Harry yo solo bebi de mas—la castaña comenzo a alejarse pero el chico la acerco mas a él—

-si fue mi culpa, recuerdo haberme ido tras Ginny un momento y dejarte cerca de la mesa de las bebidas con Malfoy, después bueno todo es borroso para mi

-no fue tu culpa, lo que tenia que pasar iba a pasar asi es el destino

-Herms cuantas veces hemos ido contra el destino y lo hemos apaleado sin que este tan siquiera se diera cuenta que fuimos nosotros

-la chica sonrio un instante entre los brazos del chico- Harry por que te nombraste padre, entiendo que Ron quisiera ayudarme y tenia una razon de peso para nombrarse padre, peor tu por que lo hiciste?

-si te soy sincero no lo se, al escuchar al huron decir que era el padre y a ti rebatirle pense que tenias miedo de nombrar al padre y bueno al ver que te quedaste en silencio un instante temí que fuera verdad, en un efimero segundo los vi a los dos juntos sonriendo con un bebe rubio entre los brazos y desee ser yo el que sonriera a tu lado con un pequeño castaño

-escuchas lo que dices Harry? Suena a que estabas celoso pero la verdad…-la castaña se levanto de golpe—estas confundido solo eso Harry, por lo que sucedió con Ginny y al saber que Malfoy y yo…-la chica caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba—esto debe ser una broma!

-calmate Hermione el estrés le hace daño al bebe – por primera vez desde que legaron el rubio levanto la voz para hacerse notar

-si lo se pero esto es tan…arrggg!

-respira sabelotodo y sientate, le pedire a algun elfo que te traiga un té

-no quiero té, no quiero nada, quiero estar sola!

-de acuerdo—el platinado miro a su nuevo amigo ex enemigo—Potter dale espacio, salgamos a discutir esto afuera y cuando ella se sienta mejor que nos busque

-de acuerdo Malfoy

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el lugar y emprendieron camino a la torre de premios anuales, donde para desgracia del principe de las serpientes, estaba sentado el pelirrojo esperandolos

-asi que ya hablaron, Harry dime que todo es mentira y que este huron no toco a Hermione

-mira Ron, Mione aun lo admite y no lo niega, con el huron albino aun no he hablado pero te aseguro que es cierto, según lo que vi cuando la mire a los ojos

-entonces no hay duda alguna debemos matarlo y hacer que paresca un accidente

-eso parece—ambos jóvenes se miraban mientras sonreian con malicia-

-Un momento ustedes dos—el rubio saco su varita y agradecio que la castaña aun conservara en su poder la de ambos Gryffindor—nadie me pondra un dedo encima sin dar batalla

-Malfoy—el oji jade le miro fijamente a los ojos—crees que podras ganarme? Aun sin varita puedo hacer magia

-primero Potter el que nos llevemos moderadamente bien por accion de Hermy es una cosa, lo segundo aunque intentes leerme la mente soy un experto en oclumancia y tercero si se que podrias derrotarme pero al menos te salpicare con mi sangre tenlo por seguro

-como demonios?...era de esperarse no eres tan tranquilo y confiado como Mione, tu si te das cuenta de las cosas, aunque sea la bruja mas inteligente de la generacion, en algunas cosas es muy torpe

-por algo soy soy el principe de Slytherin

-te felicito Malfoy pero aun asi no les creo, aunque haya visto lo que vi en la mente de Hermione no lo admito, tu y ella juntos esto debe ser una trampa

-entonces si entraste a la mente de Hermione, pense que respetabas su intimidad y dime hasta donde llegastes a ver o por eso estas tan enfadado acaso viste que las joyas Malfoy son mejores que las Potter

-llegue a ver hasta donde debia, respeto a mi amiga y nunca la vería desnuda, menos en un recuerdo que ni ella sabia que estaba conociendo sin su consentimiento

-entonces si ya viste lo que sucedió porque toda esa palabreria de hace rato, que acaso quieres conquistarla y quedartela junto con la mini comadreja, sabes que Hermione no es de esas chicas

-cierra el pico huron botador con mi hermana no te metas—el pelirrojo salto de su asiento en defensa de su familia—

-me meto por que quiero y aquí el heroe solo quiere tener a su lado todo sin importarle nada ni siquiera los sentimientos de las personas, debiste ser un Slytherin al menos ahora te comportas como uno

-mira Malfoy te soportamos y nos llevamos lo que se dice bien por que ayudaste a Mione una vez y con salvar su vida te estamos toda la vida debiendote un favor, pero no abuses de tu suerte

-me importa un comino Potter, solo dime por que te enfrascas en querer negar la verdad, lo viste en su mente, estuvimos juntos, admitelo

-aunque me duela y si preguntan lo negare, Malfoy tiene razon Harry—el pelirrojo miro a su amigo con cara de decepcion, no entendia el porque este se negaba a ver los hechos—

-Draco Lucios Abraxas Malfoy aquí con Ron presente te respondere sinceramente, podre haber visto lo que vi en su mente, pero lo que sus ojos mostraban mientras tu y ella se besaban y…y no era amor, no era lujuria o pasion, no era nada de eso era temor y sabes… que se que tipo de temor era porque la conosco mejor que a mi sombra

-aja y que temor era ese Harry James Potter Evans, iluminame

-era temor a que yo descubriera su farsa, simplemente eso, ella teme decirme quien es el padre de ese bebe y aunque no comprenda el porque aun se que todo eso que vi no es mas que una maldita mentira que ambos montaron

-por que habriamos de montar semejante mentira? Por que tendríamos que hacerlo?

-ya te lo dije ella tiene miedo y tu le ayudaste para convencerme de que si pasaron la noche juntos, pero no les creo y no lo hare aunque le juren y perjuren a todo el mundo magico que asi fue

-entonces Potter si te dijera que estas en lo correcto que harias? Lucharias por ella adjudicándote como el padre de la criatura? Terminarias tu relacion con la Weasley por ella? O hay algo mas que temes admitir?, si me convences en este mismo instante con la respuesta te dire todo lo que se, tomalo o dejalo

El chico pelirrojo miro a su mejor amigo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, podria ser un despistado pero hasta el mismo se habia dado cuenta de los hechos y si el apoyaba a Harry, quisas este tendria las agallas para sacar a la luz todo aquello que ha estado escudando talvez por años

-estoy esperando tu respuesta Potter—el rubio miro al azabache mientras sonreia de lado, estaba seguro que luego de esto Hermione no le volveria a dirigir la palabra en lo que le restaba de vida, pero quien sabe, si la respuesta es la que deseaba tendria una misera oportunidad de que ella le perdonara en un futuro por ayudarle en su mayor deseo, tener a Harry Potter a su lado

-Por que la amo y fui un tonto al negármelo siempre pensando en que solo era mi mejor amiga, saliendo con otras chicas bellas si pero que carecian de esa comprensión y calor que solo ella tiene, me negué a ver que tenia a mi lado por miedo a perderla para siempre si osaba tan solo en pensar en tener algo mas que una amistad

-Bien Potter respuesta correcta—y ante una franca sonrisa del platinado, un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo y una paz que lleno su interior al sentirse libre por decir aquello, Harry sonrio sinceramente atento a lo que le diria a continuación Malfoy

**Bueno quien lo diria pero regrese perdon por la tardanza en serio es que ahora trabajo y de noche llevo clases para sacar mi licenciatura y no he podido acomodarme bien con el tiempo para poder escribir, agradezco a todos y todas las que leen mi fic y estan en espera de actualizacion gracias en serio tratare de subir la menor 1 cap por semana besos y no olviden dejar comentarios**

**Por cierto vi un juego muy divertido en un fic llamado ****Los chicos de al lado** **de ****crisbc malfoy**** que recomiendo por cierto y es de hacer preguntas para el proximo capitulo asi que veamos que pasa**

**Pregunta: que creen que le dira Malfoy a Harry**

**a- le explicara todo lo sucedido sin decirle que Hermione lo ama**

**b-que solo le gastaba una broma y que todo es verdad**

**c-que le ayudara a conquistarla por que le dice que Hermione le ama**


	6. Verdades dolorosas verdades

-Bien Potter respuesta correcta—y ante una franca sonrisa del platinado, un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo y una paz que lleno su interior al sentirse libre por decir aquello, Harry sonrio sinceramente atento a lo que le diria a continuación Malfoy

-Entonces Draco me diras toda la verdad?, todo lo que sabes?—la esperanza surcaba el rostro del azabache y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel

-si toda, todo lo que has visto en la mente de Hermione sucedió, todos esas recuerdos son verdaderos aunque intentes negarlos, sucedieron, nos besamos, nos acariciamos, y llegamos a la cama, TODO ES VERDAD !, te creiste todo… esto de que me dijeras lo que sentias en realidad eso era una simple broma

-QUE! ERES UN CABRON DE MIERDA! COMO TE ATREVISTE! TE CONVERTIRE EN UN MALDITO HURON DE POR VIDA!

-calmate ya Potter y escucha con atención lo que voy a decir, hasta que no termines con la mini-comadreja y zanjes tus asuntos pendientes no dire mas

-eres un imbecil, me dijiste que dirias la verdad si mi respuesta te convencia

-soy hombre de palabra y lo hare, dije que lo haria y no me retractare, solo que no mencionare nada del asunto hasta que estes libre de ataduras y puedas asumir todo

-me estas confundiendo Malfoy

-ya dije lo que iba a decir, ya explique lo que tenia que explicar, ahora si me disculpan _Hermione y su bebe esperan que siendo yo el padre declarado_ vaya por ellos y les lleve de cenar ya que no solo nos saltamos el almuerzo, sino tambien la cena

Y ante las atonitas miradas de los jóvenes, el rubio salio de la torre rumbo al septimo piso no sin antes llamar a Wincly su elfina para pedirle comida, después de todo el se iba a responsabilizar de Hermione y su bebe, hasta que Potter tomara cartas en el asunto, mientras en la torre…

-Harry que haras ahora? Le haras caso a Malfoy y dejaras a Ginny?, ya escuchaste lo que dijo, todo es cierto, él y Hermione seran padres—el pelirrojo se acerco tentativamente a su amigo para consolarlo, que aun mantenia una… ¿sonrisa? Ante las ultimas palabras del rubio

-Ron, eres un poco lento para las cosas, escuchaste pero no oiste las palabras del huron con detenimiento

-que quieres decir?

-no te explicare nada, deberas a prender a oir y comprender mejor si quieres ser auror algun dia—dicho esto el niño que vivio salio de la torre, en busca de una chica pelirroja

-genial, ahora los dos se comunican en codigo, ya bastante tengo con las conversaciones silenciosas de Harry y Hermione como para añadirle esto, mejor voy a buscar a Luna para ver si me aclara las cosas

En silencio el ultimo miembro del trio dorado salio de la torre de premios anuales en busca de su novia y una aclaracion de los hechos, por nada era una Ravenclaw y no solo eso la mejor alumna de su casa

En los jardines del colegio una pelirroja hablaba animadamente con una chica rubia de ojos azules y soñadores, sobre cosas triviales, tareas, moda, snorlak de cuernos peludos, nargles, en fin lo usual, hasta que un carraspeo las distrajo

-ginny podemos hablar?—pregunto el oji verde algo dudoso y nervioso

-claro Harry de que se trata?-la pelirroja le sonrio con confianza—

-a solas por favor

-Luna te molestaria…

-no claro que no, es mas yo ire a buscar a Ron que seguro tiene mas de una duda que debo aclararle, donde lo dejaste Harry?—el chico sonrio ante la inteligencia y perspicacia de su amiga-

-En la torre de premios anuales, pero no dudo que ya ande buscándote

-entonces me retiro….ah y Harry que bueno que ya espantaste a los noxis de tu cabeza, a veces suelen confundir a las personas y sus sentimientos—dicho lo ultimo la rubio los dejos solos mientras daba saltitos rumbo al castillo

-que quiso decir Luna?

-nada, bueno Ginny necesitamos hablar

-nunca viene nada bueno luego de esa frase, asi que dime Harry que sucede

-yo…se que no tenemos un noviasgo oficial y no te debo explicaciones pero aun asi creo que es lo justo…-el joven mago suspiro profundamente antes de encarar a la joven—quiero que terminemos

-he?

-ya no quiero salir mas contigo Ginny, no quiero que seamos novios en el futuro ni nada de eso, la unica relacion que quiero contigo es como amiga

-pe…pero por que! No entiendo, si es por lo de la noche de la fiesta, te juro que estaba bebida y no sabia lo que hacia!

-no es solo eso, comprendo que esa noche paso mucho y es mas yo mismo no se que termine haciendo por que no recuerdo nada, es como si me hubieran aplicado un _obliviate _

-entonces podrias darme una explicación coherente para terminar lo que tenemos, Harry somos la pareja perfecta de Hogwarts, como Lilly y James

-lo se, todos creen que somos como mi madre y mi padre y eso no es verdad, creo que yo me deje llevar por esos comentarios tambien

-a que te refieres?, Harry yo te amo, lo he hecho desde los diez años, cuando te conoci en la madriguera, ¿recuerdas?

-Ginny tu amas a Harry Potter el niño que vivio, no a Harry

-estas loco o que, no te entiendo nada

-Gin tú no me amas, amas a lo que soy, a lo que creo Voldemort cuando me ataco de bebe, estas enamorada del niño que vivio y mato al lord tenebroso no de mi, de Harry, del chico simple de Gryffindor—exploto el chico-

-definitivamente juntarte con mi hermano y Malfoy te esta afectando el cerebro, mejor me voy y hablamos mañana cuando hayas recapacitado esta locura—la oji azul emprendió camino al castillo, pero al dar dos pasos sintio el agarre en su muñeca—

-no tengo nada que pensar, si lo aceptas o no, me importa un reverendo comino cumpli con mi conciencia al decirte lo que pienso y si quieres seguir engañandote y pensar que estas enamorada de mi haslo no te lo impedire, pero le hare saber a todos que tu y yo no tenemos nada mas

-hablas en serio—la mirada de consternación de la chica no se hizo esperar—

-nunca he hablado mas en serio en mi vida

-estas rompiendo conmigo! Y todo por Hermione cierto!

-no metas a Mione en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver

-claro que si, quieres terminar para hacerte cargo del bastardo que esta esperando verdad, quiere ayudarla, pero para eso no necesitas terminarme, puedo aceptarlo y seguiremos saliendo, diremos que solo fue un desliz de una noche de borrachera un error, si eso un terrible error que te perdone

-te estas escuchando Ginevra! Suenas como una loca desesperada, me canse de que quieras exhibirme como trofeo entiende, me canse de no tener nada en comun a parte del quiddicht, me canse de no sentir el calor en tus abrazos o la compañía a tu lado!

-eres un insensible y te arrepentiras de esto ya lo veras y cuando regreses a mi arrastrandote te humillare lo mas que pueda antes de ver si te acepto nuevamente

-piensa lo que cree como ya te dije antes, esto se acabo para siempre

-sabes Potter que bueno por que lo dices tan decidido y que bueno que nunca perdi mi tiempo acostandome contigo por que si eres en la cama como en persona seguro me hubieras decepcionado

-mas bien que bueno que nunca cai en tus insinuaciones o en este momento estaria muy arrepentido, asi que hasta nunca ginevra!

-TE ODIO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!—la chica grito tan fuerte que varios estudiantes entendieron a la perfeccion que la pareja perfecta se habia deshecho y el rumor no tardaria en llegar a la boca de todos, para satisfacción del azabache—

En las graderias del estadio de quiddicht Luna le aclaraba el panorama al pelirrojo de su novio con una sonrisa en su rostro y se encantaba cada vez mas al ver las distintas facetas de este mientras le explicaba las palabras de Malfoy detalle a detalle: primero ira, luego duda, resignacion y alegria, en verdad ese chico era una caja de sorpresas

-entonces todo claro Ron

-si gracias Luna, ahora hay que esperar que Ginny no se tome tan mal el rompimiento y que Harry actue rapido con Hermione, antes de que Malfoy les diga a todos que es el padre de ese bebe

-no te molesta que Harry y Ginny terminen amor?

-no, me alegra, Harry nunca se vio feliz a su lado, sonreia y reia pero ese brillo, esa chispa de…de no se que, que se forma en sus ojos cuando Hermione esta a su lado y le sonrie nunca la tuvo al lado de mi hermana

-esa chispa amor es alegria verdadera, Harry nunca lo supo pero siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione

-en serio Luna?

-dime, recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que viste esa chispa en sus ojos?

-bueno—el chico medito un instante—fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreir, ese brillo en sus ojos me hicieron querer estar a su lado y ser su amigo

-bueno y cuando sonrio que estaba pasando?

-bueno Mione entro por la puerta para preguntar por el sapo de Neville y entonces tras hablarnos tomo las gafas de Harry y las reparo y…-y todo cayo como un balde de agua fria sobre su cabeza, miles de imágenes de sus dos mejores amigos y el brillo en los ojos de Harry en cada ocacion- y alli sonrio y vi ese brillo, le sonrio a Hermione en agradecimiento! Fue amor a primera vista!

-que fue amor a primera vista Ron?—El pelirrojo pego un brinco descomunal, al escuchar a su amigo hablarle a sus espaldas—

-No aparescas asi de repente, casi me matas de un infarto Harry!

-perdon, ahora me diras que fue amor a primera vista?

-el tuyo

-el mio?

-si, te enamoraste de Mione desde que la viste en el tren y te ayudo a reparar tus gafas

-Ron yo…-el héroe se sonrojo un poco y comenzo a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente—veras eso no lo se con seguridad pero deberiamos hablarlo yo…tu…ginny…hermione…nosotros…

-respira hermano, no te matare ni nada, menos me enfadare contigo por algo que hasta yo mismo habia descubierto antes que tu y sobre mi hermana se que no se lo tomo de la mejor manera pero siempre te apoyare en todo

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico de cabello negro era inmensa , habia perdido un gran peso de encima al confesarle todo al huron, se sintio aliviado al terminar con Ginevra su no-relacion de noviazgo y se sintio volar al ver que su mejor amigo no lo odiaba y al contrario lo apoyaba, si seguía por ese camino su vida seria para mejor…

Pero en un lugar muy lejano, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel terminaba su tercer porcion de helado de vainilla con chocolate y nuez

-si sigues comiendo asi, engordaras mucho y no podras perder el peso cuando nazca el bebe, quedaras como una bola y Potter no te amara mas

-Draco silencio, no he comido nada desde el desayuno y ahora se que como por dos, asi que no te metas, ademas Harry nunca me amara el quiere a Ginny

-pues no, el no te lo dijo ya, no le quisiste creer y ese es tu problema no el mio

-esta confundido, todo esto lo tomo por sorpresa eso es todo

-Hablando de sorpresas…-la castaña lo miro curiosa y el rubio solo se puso de pie y se coloco tras el sillon, pensando que seria una util barrera cuando terminara de hablar—

-que tramas Draco y por que parece que huyes de mi

-no yo…que harias si te digo que Potter ya sabe todo y cuando digo todo es eso

-explicate!

-digamos que hipotéticamente hablando el cara rajada descubriera que lo que recreamos es toda una farza y que yo hipotéticamente hablando claro esta le diera a entender que asi fue, que harias?

La chica tomo su varita fuertemente y se levanto mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio

-entonces hipotéticamente te pediria una explicación antes de convertirte en huron de por vida

-lo ves hasta en eso son compatibles, él me amenazo de la misma forma

-Habla, no tengo paciencia Malfoy

-ahora si estoy a punto de ser convertido en huron… si te digo que le dije a Potter indirectamente que lo nuestro solo es una farsa y que ese bebe no es mio ¿me vas a matar?

-que hiciste que! Estas loco! Con lo que me costo besarte y hacer ese montaje!

-perdona pero tuve una buena razon para hacelo, en serio!—el rubio comenzo a alejarse lo mas posible siempre en busca de una buena trinchera improvisada por aquello de un ataque involuntario de la chica—

-Sera mejor que me la des o date por huron!

**Y bueno ya llegados al final d este capitulo que espero les guste y me dejen comentarios o amenazas o maldiciones o algun hechizo XD les agradezco con el corazon la paciencia por la conti (¬¬ el trabajo y la u son dos cosas difíciles de manejar XD) y bueno las o los ganadores de la primera pregunta son…**

**-xtabay74** aunque hayas elegido dos respuestas XD

**-Lian Potter** por que dijiste que quieres ver sufrir a Harry te la tomo como valida XD

-**el desconocido anonimo** XD tu sabras quien eres jejeje (m gusta la b owo )

**Ahora la siguiente pregunta y recuerden solo UNA respuesta ¬¬ no trampas**

**¿Qué sucedera ahora?**

**Malfoy le explicara a Hermy su teoria y se salvara de ser huron**

**Malfoy le dira que sucedió y aun asi sera huron**

**Harry buscara a Mione y le dara la cara**

**Luna y Mione hablaran ya que esta le dira que sabe quien es el padre del bebe**


	7. tengo miedo

Una semana, una larga semana de clases, reclamos por parte de las chicas amigas de Ginny, malas caras por parte de muchos de sus compañeros, miradas de decepcion de casi todos los profesores, por que si Snape se regocijaba de alegria al verla, o al menos eso parecia, le sonreia de manera sarcastica por los pasillos y la miraba fijamente mas en sus clases no hacia comentario alguno ante sus ya conocidas respuestas y su mano levantada, no le insultaba, molestaba o algo…al menos hasta ese dia

-señorita Granger de casualidad no sabe del paradero de su compañero de torre anual el señor Malfoy?

-no señor, por que yo tendria que saber donde se mete Malfoy

-bueno como se declaro padre hace una semana al igual que sus dos queridos amigos, pense que sabria donde estaba

-pues se equivoca profesor—y la chica le sonrio descaradamente, esa sonrisa que Harry y Ron conocían que les hacia estremecer…era "la sonrisa"

-bueno si aparece digale que esta muy atrasado y que tiene que venir a justificarse ante mi

-claro profesor si lo veo se lo dire

-entonces prosigan con el filtro de muertos en vida

Otra semana mas, otra dia mas y Draco Malfoy no hacia acto de presencia en ninguna clase, ni en las comidas, ni siquiera en el mapa del merodeador aparecia, y no es que harry y Ron estuvieran preocupados, no…era que Hermione cada vez que le preguntaban ponia "esa sonrisa" y sentados en un aula estudiando el niño que vivio decidio arriesgarse…

-este Mione…

-dime Harry

-podria preguntarte algo y me contestarias sinceramente

-nunca te he mentido por que habria de hacerlo ahora

-bueno si me estas mintiendo, no me quieres decir quien es el padre de tu bebe y no insistas en que es Malfoy por que no te creo y de seguro no estaria desaparecido ahora

-hemos tenido esta misma discusión desde hace una semana, ya estoy harta que les hace pensar que se donde demonios se metio el maldito huron traidor!

-pero que dices…como que traidor que hizo ahora?

-el…bueno…tu…yo…sabes que dejame en paz si, no se donde esta ni me interesa, si quiere ser un buen padre el sabra como actuar si quiere hacerse de la vista gorda y huir alla él, mi bebe y yo no lo necesitamos-y sin decir mas la chica salio en busca de aire fresco—

-demonios que carácter, escuche a Ron decir que a una mujer embarazada las hormonas la ponian loca y cambiaba de humor en segundos, pero esto es ridiculo!

-que es ridiculo Harry?

-he?, Luna, nada solo hablaba conmigo mismo

-es bueno cuestionarse a veces, pero procura estar solo o pensaras que estas algo loco

-mira quien lo dice

-oye, no importa adivina que me encontre!

-un nargle por fin

-no, algo mejor mira- y entonces el azabache reparo en una fina cuerda que traia su amiga rubia en la mano, que daba directamente al cuello de un pequeño huron albino….UN HURON ALBINO!

-ese es Malfoy! Donde estaba?,

-bueno no se si es él, lo encontre de casualidad en la casa de los gritos enjaulado y atado, asi que me lo traje, pero estaba bien cuidado tenia agua y comida y un lugar para hacer sus necesidades, una camita, una pelota para….

-ya entendi Luna, pero por que no has intentado revertir el hechizo para ver si es en verdad Draco

-lo hice, pero quien fuera que haya echo esto y si en verdad es Draco, uso una magia muy poderosa

-Hermione

-eso creo Harry y dime lo ayudaras…digo si es que es Malfoy

-y por que no se lo preguntas Luna a ver si te contes…- y alli vio a su soñadora amiga hincada frente a la indefensa criatura preguntandole algo en voz baja y el pequeño animalito simplemente asintió con la cabeza—

-si es él

-demonios algo terrible le debio hacer o decir a Mione para que hiciera esto—dando un suspiro lo miro y sonrio con burla—Huron si te devuelvo a la normalidad hablaras conmigo y me responderas a todo con _veritaserum_ de por medio

El indefenso animal le miro desafiante por un momento, pero al sentirse cansado de la situación, asintió levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza

-eso me gusta…_finite incantatem_

-DIABLOS! Hermione es vengativa cuando lo quiere—el rubio comenzo a estirarse y desaperezarse—

-bueno al menos ya estas normal, desnudo pero normal—la rubia que aun tenia la cuerda en su mano que conectaba al collar en su cuello estaba sonrojada pero lo veia calmadamente de pies a cabeza—

-demonios lunatica no tienes pudor, me miras como si quisieras echarteme encima

-si no tuviera un novio al que amo sin duda ya lo habria echo Dragón

-yo…Potter podrias

-entiendo pero no creo que el principe de Slytherin quiera usar la capa de un Gryffindor

-me referia a que conjures mi ropa, Mione la princesa vengativa me quito mi varita y no puedo conjurar mi ropa yo mismo!

-de acuerdo que carácter, pense que estarias agradecido por devolverte a la normalidad

-rapido que si llega la comadreja y me ve pensara que estoy pervirtiendo a su novia

Harry miro la escena un segundo, Luna sonrosada con la correa en su mano y atado a ella un Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo mientras la chica le miraba sin quitar la vista

-JAJAJAJA

-deja de reirte!

-bueno…—con un movimiento seguro de su varita, el rubio quedo vestido—listo no tienes por que agradecerme

-ni lo haria nunca—el oji gris se quito el collar de su cuello y lo arrojo al suelo

-ahh me quede sin mascota ni modo, ire a buscar a Hermione, hasta luego chicos—y algo decepcionada la rubia los dejo solos en el salon—

-entonces Malfoy que le hiciste a Mione para que te convirtiera en huron dos semanas y no tuviera piedad de ti

-nada, no le dije nada me pregunto que hablamos y no quise soltar palabra, se enfado y viste lo que me hizo

-ella es asi de buenas, no la conoces aun de malas huron, pero por que no le dijiste nada de lo que hablamos o de mi confecion?

-mira Potter te repondere cuando sea el momento, por ahora quiero ir a darme un largo baño, comer algo decente, inventar alguna excusa tonta por mi ausencia y velar por que la castaña loca no me encuentre aun

-hicimos un trato recuerdas, te convertia en humano y me dejarias usar _veritaserum_ en ti

-y no lo olvido ni que te debo una explicación por tu respuesta de hace dos semanas, pero ponte en mi lugar, conoces mejor que yo a Hermione

-tienes razon, pero en una semana hablaremos, sera tiempo suficiente para conseguirme la pocion

-dos semanas y te dire todo con pelos y señales, dejame afianzar el terreno antes

-confiare en ti, en dos semanas aquí, a la misma hora—Harry le extendio la mano al rubio quien al tomo fuertemente—palabra de mago

-palabra de mago Potter—y soltandolo salio del lugar-

Mientras debajo de un arbol al lado del lago negro, una chica castaña miraba el horizonte y suspiraba triste—

-si sigues asi te vas a quedar sin aire

-Luna!

-la misma que viste y calza…a veces

-que haces aquí?

-te estaba buscando

-para que?

-para hablar, puedo sentarme?—la chica rubia señalo un lugar a su lado-

-claro, que descortés fui, ven sientate—ante la mencion la oji azul cayo pesadamente a su lado—que se te ofrece Luna

-preguntarte por tu huron Draco mascota, dime lo dejaste solo estas dos semanas o al menos lo sacabas a pasear

-bueno no soy tan desalmada lo sacaba por las…-y alli quedo muda y avergozada-

-bueno al menos ya debe estar feliz, Harry lo regreso a la normalidad

-QUE!

-calma, Malfoy es inteligente y de seguro aun te tiene miedo y no dira ni hara nada ante Harry que te delate

-delatarme?

-si ya sabes, como Harry es el papa de tu bebe y Malfoy lo sabe y lo trataron de encubrir pero tu tienes miedo de que se entere por que crees que esta confundido y por eso termino con Ginny y todos te decimos o insinuamos que no es verdad y sabes que el quiere una familia pero piensas que no tan joven y no de esta manera luego de lo que paso en la guerra y…me falto algo?

-Lu..luna como es que…de donde rayos…por el amor a merlín que…

-como lo se, solo hay que ver como pones tu mano instintivamente en tu vientre al ver a Harry de lejos o de donde rayos lo se intuición y buen ojo sabes que siempre veo mas alla de todo y por el amor a merlín no se lo digas a nadie, tranquila que no lo hare, confio en tu juicio aunque no lo comparto

La Ravenclaw miro a su amiga que derramaba lagrima tras lagrima y posaba su mano en el vientre, el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos era inigualable y sintio lastima por ella que le abraso y dejo que llorara sobre su pecho hasta que estubiera satisfecha

-ya…ya calma…todo va a salir bien…calma

-Luna…que voy a hacer—la castaña hablaba hipando—Harry no me ama, Draco me dice que si, tu lo insinuas, Ginny me odia por mi embarazo, los llamados mejores amigos que tengo, temen acercarse a mi, no se atreven a ponerme una mano encima no se si por temor o vergüenza y yo…yo necesito..

-lo se necesitas amor y sentirte apoyada, pero para eso estoy aquí

-Luna, Draco es el padre de mi bebe, el se hara cargo, por favor no dejes que Harry piense lo contrario

-Por que sigues con eso, por que intentas creerte esa mentira, no ves que te hace daño no ver la realidad

-Prefiero vivir esa mentira que enfrentar la realidad de que me acoste con un chico, quede embarazada de él y este ni se acuerda que pasamos la noche juntos

-dime recuerdas todo lo que sucedió esa noche?

-No

-entonces por que le niegas al padre la posibilidad de tener una familia, un hijo a quien amar solo por que no recuerda nada, no es justo tu tampoco lo haces

-yo…tengo miedo

-entiendo, pero no has hecho nada para recordar?, una poción un hechizo algo?

-no quiero, si hago algo mal y perjudico a mi bebe nunca me lo perdonaria

-probaste la legeremancia

-si con Draco, solo que evitando que viera el rostro del padre de mi bebe, llegando a cierto punto, todo es bruma

-y un pensadero?

-un pensadero! Como no se me ocurrio antes, Harry tiene uno podria utilisarlo y…y el querria ver tambien y entonces….

-y si lo tomamos sin decirle

-eso es un delito luna, seria robar, no le robare a Harry el pensadero que Dumbledore le regalo

-no digo robar, lo tomaremos prestado un tiempo y luego se lo devolveremos

-y como hariamos eso?

-puedo sacar la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador cuando valla a ver a Ron y se descuide o le invente algo para que salga

-harias eso por mi?

-claro, que clase de madrina seria si no te ayudara…por que sere la madrina verdad!

-eso ni dudarlo Luna

-entonces planeemos que, como y cuando lo haremos!...

**Si se que es corto pero bueno tengo examenes en la U y que hacer otros para mi trabajo en el colegio, asi que apenas is pude actualizar, intentare escribir otro mas el martes y otro el viernes para compensar XD**

**Y bueno aquí las o los ganadores : **jessyriddle la primera en postear ya divinar

Nadira Evans Albarn buena sensación tienes

**Y esas son todas y se que diras "Malfoy fue huron" pero no hablo con Mione asi que lo lamento XD**

**NUEVA PREGUNTA: ¿que hara Hermione en su primera ecografia magica?**

**A-Le dirá a todos que la acompañen pero Harry no ira y Ron usara el aparato para ver por primera vez a su bebe**

**B-le dirá solo a Luna que le acompañe y que ella use el aparato para ver por primera vez a su bebe**

**C-le pedirá a Draco que le acompañe sin que nadie sepa y que use el aparato para ver por primera vez a su bebe**

**D-le dira a Harry que use el aparato para ver por primera vez a su bebe**


	8. conversaciones interesantes

Dos semanas después de la charla tanto de las chicas como de los chicos una sonriente castaña subia al cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor a buscar a su pelirrojo amigo, claro ayudada con una idea loca de la rubia

-Ron podrias ir a buscar a Harry necesito hablarle y no lo encuentro

-no se donde esta y Luna me espera Hermione voy retrasado

-Por melin, nunca te pido ningun favor y ahora me lo niegas que gran amigo eres

-es que bueno Luna…yo…aniversario de conocernos tu sabes como es ella

-Bueno al menos dime donde tienen el mapa del merodeador para buscarlo yo misma

-en eso si puedo ayudarte, esta en mi baul junto con la capa, puedes tomarlo

-por que tienes tu la capa de harry?

-me la presto hace unos dias para salir a ver a Luna en la noche, podrias moverla a su baul de paso

-de acuerdo y suerte con tu aniversario

-Si—el pelirrojo salio disparado por la puerta, dejando a la chica sola con un pensamiento en mente, antes de poder dar un paso el pecoso chico entro—cierto el baul de harry esta hechizado debes tocar tres veces la tapa y decir "enoim" a l terminar para que abra

-por que esta hechizado? Si antes no lo estaba

-no se harry dice que tien cosas muy preciadas alli y no quiere que se las roben o alguien las tome para jugarle una broma pesada

-comprendo…por cierto no tenias prisa?

-es verdad—y como un rayo rojo el chico salio de la habitación nuevamente—

-debo agradecerle a Luna su idea del aniversario falso y bueno la vigilancia que ha tenido estos dias para ver cuando todos los chicos compañeros de harry dejaran el dormitorio

La oji miel busco en el baul de su amigo y encontro los dos objetos que buscaba, pensaba en lo ingenuo que habia sido al darle la contraseña del baul del azabache, le facilito la tarea de averiguarlo con la capa mas tarde

-_bien a ver que tesoros escondes Harry Potter_—la chica toco tres veces la tapa del baul y dio la contraseña. Magicamente este se abrio sin problemas—por que sera que esta contraseña me parece familiar….

Sin tomarle mucha importancia la joven rebusco en el baul el pequeño pensadero, era obvio que su amigo hubiera reducido su tamaño para guardarlo cerca de el, removio varias tunicas, capas, camisas, pijamas algo grandes, una foto de ellos tres en primer año, la escoba reducida de harry, una foto suya sonriendo a la camara, un cuaderno rojo algo viejo….Y UN MOMENTO…UNA FOTO SUYA SONRIENDO QUE SOLO DEBIA TENER GINNY POR QUE SALIA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!

-QUE DEMONIOS COMO LLEGO ESTO AQUÍ!—la foto estaba bien cuidada por un hechizo protector, pero que hacia alli en ese baul, si se suponia que se la tomo ginny con una camara muggle, después de la guerra en un balneario al que la llevo para conocer el mundo no magico—tendre que averiguar luego, según recordaba ginny le dijo que estaba segura en su baul en un libro de DCAO

Aun con la duda encontro lo que buscaba y lo tomo para meterlo en un bolsillo hechizado de su capa, miro el mapa en busca del paradero de harry y entro en panico, estaba a solo unos pasos en la entrada de la sala comun, tenia que salir de alli y estaba segura que no le daria tiempo.

Asi que hizo lo mas seguro que se le ocurrio, cerro el baul con fuerza dejando todo desacomodado rezando por que Harry no lo notara, se cubrio con la capa y se coloco a un lado del escritorio que habia alli, respiro profundo para serenarse y miro la puerta abrirse

_-"demonios tendre que ver en que momento salir," _ la castaña miro a su amigo cerrar la puerta con un hechizo- _"maldicion"_

El azabache se quito la capa que le cubria y la lanzo a la cama, seguido de su camisa de quidditch, la chica le miraba conteniendo el aliento, y bendiciendo ese horrible deporte por formar tan bien el torso y brasos de su amigo

El chico se sintio extraño y miro a su alrededor, todo parecia en orden, movio su cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negacion, en verdad aun conservaba su delirio de persecución algunas veces, según su mejor amigo.

Con un largo suspiro y un estiramiento rapido, se acerco a su baul y toco tres veces, después de decir la contraseña y que este se abriera fruncio el seño levemente

-tendre que decirle a Ron que tenga mas cuidado con mis cosas, dejo todo desordenado

La chica rio ante esa frase al aire, si supiera quien rebusco entre sus cosas se llevaria una gran sorpresa, le miro tomar el pequeño cuardeno rojo y la foto nuevamente frunciendo el ceño

-Diablos espero que Ron no la haya visto, sino me haria muchas preguntas, espero que se haya caido sin que la notara—miro la foto y sonrio—sabes Hermione me matarias si supieras que tengo en mi poder esta foto

_-"claro que si, era para ginny de recuerdo, no se por que tu la tienes, pero cuando lo averigue ya veras, como que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger"_

-bueno Mione vamos a hacer lo que hacemos una vez al mes—el chico tomo la foto mientras le hablaba y se sento en el escritorio, justo al lado de una horrorizada y petrificada Hermione bajo la capa, la coloco al frente recostada en unos libros y abrio el cuaderno para escribir

-bueno Mione estas semanas me ha pasado de todo pero sabes que es lo mejor?, que por fin termine con Ginny—el oji verde le regalo una gran sonrisa a la fotografia y comenzo a escribir, la castaña comprendio que ese seguramente era su diario, pero por que le hablaba a una fotografia suya?

-sabes que mas paso? Tu, si tu pequeña traviesa covertiste a Malfoy en huron por dos semanas sin tener ni una pisca de remordimiento jajajaja siempre pense que eras menos vengativa a Rita apenas la tuviste cuatro dias, por eso te adoro siempre me sorprendes de alguna manera

_-"me adoras? Que quieres decir con eso?"_—la intrusa miraba como escribia embobado en sus pensamientos, mientras cada tanto le contaba a su fotografia lo que habia sucedido para luego enfrascarse a escribir nuevamente

-te digo un secreto princesa, hoy vere a Malfoy y me dio su palabra de mago que tomaria veritaserum para que lo interrogue a mi libertad, tengo muchas dudas en especial con lo de tu embarazo, lastima que solo conseguí dos gotas y tendre solamente diez minutos para despejar todo este caos en mi cabeza

_-"ahora si Malfoy eres huron de por vida, te hechizare tanto que ni Harry y Dumbledore juntos podran revertirlo, en que te metistes, tienes aire en el cerebro! Diste tu maldita palabra de mago! No puedes evadirlo"_

-como me gustaria que confiaras mas en mi y me dijeras toda la verdad Mione—esa frase si descoloco a la castaña, en especial esa mirada de profunda tristeza y vacio que percibía en los ojos verdes de su colega

_-"no puedo harry, tengo miedo, miedo de que si te enteras de cómo paso todo me odies"_

-bueno al menos Malfoy te acompaña aunque se rumorea que es un posible padre, pero sabes la mayoria piensa que yo lo soy…-si antes estaba sorprendida ahora estaba impactada, como que la mayoria en el castillo pensaba que harry era el padre de su bebe"

-y sabes otra cosa amor, no me molestaria en lo absoluto serlo…ya te lo he dicho antes, como me gustaria recordar que paso esa noche e imaginar que tu y yo…-la quijada de Hermione estaba prácticamente en el suelo, Harry le habia llamado "amor" y después de su ultima frase al aire se habia sonrojado mientras escribia nuevamente en ese pequeño cuaderno rojo

_-"maldicion Harry deja ya esto, parece que lo hicieras a proposito"_

-Bueno corazon, eso es todo por hoy, regresaras a tu tumba en este cuaderno y no saldras de alli hasta que nos volvamos a ver, pero para evitar que vuelvas a escapar y que Ron te encuentre te hechizare, asi que no te enojes—con un movimiento de varita y apenas uno de labios el cuaderno se cerro con la foto dentro—listo me voy vere a malfoy en diez minutos

Al guardar nuevamente el cuaderno en el baul, el azabache salio a toda prisa colocandose una camisa y con la tunica en mano, dejando la puerta abierta para alegria de Hermione, quien salio disparada de alli, aun con la curiosidad de leer aquel cuaderno misterioso de harry aunque con ello invadiera la intimidad de su mejor amigo

Diez minutos después un sofocado Draco malfoy miraba una y otra vez la puerta del maldito salon, como no se dio cuenta antes lo que tramaba Potter, le hizo dar su palabra de mago y no tenia escapatoria, mientras la castaña no se diera cuenta de nada estaria seguro de su furia y su venganza, si es que se compadecia y no le mataba, por que demonios quien creeria que lo mato adrede nadie, ella alegaria defenza propia y seria libre por que él era un ex mortifago, Salazar Slytherin lo proteja si ella llega a enterarse

-bien Malfoy estoy aquí, listo para decir la verdad—El blondo se sobresalto pero recobro la postura de immediato-

-no, pero di mi palabra y por lo que he averiguado ya has zanjado tus asuntos

-si te refieres a que termine con ginny, pues si

-y que dijo al comadreja? No se ofendio?

-Ron me dijo que entendia y que tarde o temprano eso pasaria por el brillo en mis ojos

-que brillo?

-el que aparece en mis ojos al ver a Hermione, o eso dice él—el azabache alzo sus hombro en señal de que poco le importaba seguir con eso- ahora toma

-solo dos gotas?

-es lo maximo que pude conseguir, sin que Snape se diera cuenta asi que tomatelo

-de acuerdo, pero te dire que solo durara diez minutos—el rubio bebio las gotas luego de aparecer un pequeño baso con agua donde las diludio—

-diez minutos me basta, a ver di tu nombre completo

-estas perdiendo segundos valiosos Potter

-necesito saber si ya hizo efecto, contesta

-Draco Abraxas Hiperion Malfoy Black

-que nombre tus padres no te querian de chiquito o que?

-deja las bromas, pierdes tiempo ya te lo dije y no me sometere otra vez a esto

-temes que Mione se entere

-si

-cuanto miedo tienes

-preferiria enfrentarme yo solo a Voldemort que verla enojada nuevamente

-si ella causa ese efecto y eso que solo estaba enojada y no furiosa

-no me animes Potter que asi se pondra si se llega a enterar de esta pequeña entrevista, recuerda tic, tac Harry el tiempo corre

-entonces al grano, cuenta lo que sabes

-se mucho, debes ser mas especifico tonto cara rajada

-bueno mas directo…eres o no el padre del bebe que espera Hermione

-no, no lo soy

-por que te auto nombraste padre y sostienen la farsa a toda costa

-por ella, me ayudo cuando lo necesite y confio en mi ciegamente luegod e todo el daño que le habia causado en el colegio, se lo debia y que mejor forma que ayudarle con esa criatura

-sabes quien es el padre?

-no, pero tengo una ligera sospecha, nada confirmado aun

-has usado legeremancia en ella para investigar

-si, pero no me deja ver el rostro del chico, y hasta cierto punto todo es bruma después

-todo lo que vi en su mente fue real

-si te refieres a los besos y las caricias , si fue real

-como?...—la voz de harry temblaba ante el asombro, las preguntas las venia repasando una y otra vez en el camino, pero no espero esa respuesta y el rubio se mantenia erguido, cruzado de brasos y de lo mas tranquilo—

-fue una farza, siguió con mi plan solo para engañarte lo que sucedió no fue la noche del baile sino una escenificación en la sala de los menesteres, aunque hicimos la promesa de que si tu te ibas con la comadre junior y la dejabas de lado yo em casaria con ella y formariamos una familia

-entonces, esas imágenes, tu recostado en una cama desnudo todo era mentira!

-no, lo de la cama no, eso sucedió pero no pienses mal, yo duermo solo en boxer, unas noches después de lo de mi padre y madre…ella se quedo a acompañarme y tuve una pesadilla, ese solo fue un recuerdo fugaz de esa mañana

-amas a Hermione?—el rostro del moreno se torno serio—

-si

-vas a luchar por ella?

-si

-sabes lo que siento por Hermione y lucharas en mi contra para enamorarla!—ahora si harry estaba alterado—

-te equivocas, si la amo, si luchare por ella… por verla feliz pero es como una hermana, alguien en quien confio y pondria las manos en el fuego por ella por protegerla y resarcir el daño que le sea causado

-pense que tu…

-pensaste mal potter, te quedan dos minutos aprovechalos

-estas enamorado de alguien? Le conosco?—tenia poco tiempo y varias preguntas que hacer, pero tenia que ver si Malfoy podria ser una amenaza futura

-si…y…bueno…maldición Potter…es la weasley

-Ginny!

-si, la misma

-pero si ella era mi novia!

-eso lo se! Con un demonio ya dejame en paz

-espera aun me da tiempo para una pregunta, dime quien crees que sea el padre del bebe de Hermione?—harry lanzo la pregunta rapidamente si malfoy no se tardaba quizas esos treinta segundos que tenia le servirian para hacer su ultima pregunta y la mas temida

-tu

Ahora si harry estaba petrificado, el limite de tiempo estaba llegando y su cerebro no procesaba mas que esa simple palabra "tu" , pero como podria ser?,él no recordaba nada y si asi fuera por que Hermione lo negaba, acaso ella no….no no queria pensar en eso siquiera, tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que hasta que escucho los pasos de Malfoy acercarse a la puerta pudo reaccionar

-sere bueno y te dare dos preguntas de gracia, aprovechalas y toma esto como la explicación que te debia, ya que la poción ya perdio su efecto

-por que crees que soy el padre? No recuerdo nada de esa noche—harry le miro espectante, el rubio sonrio de medio lado y se cruzo de brasos para mirarlo fijamente

-ella te conoce Potter, sabe lo que has pasado y sufrido a lo largo de tu vida, ha sido tu paño de lagrimas y apoyo en todo momento, nunca ha dudado de ti y conoce muy bien tus gustos en todo, dime sabes como te pondrías si eso fuera cierto, si esa criatura fuera tu bebe

-no, sinceramente no lo se

-pero ella si y si es tuyo y lo oculta por algo sera, ella te conoce mejor que tu mismo, ella sabe como reaccionarias, ella sabe que haras antes que lo hagas por eso lo oculta de todos, por eso se empeña en la farsa, que bueno ahora sabes que es…espero vivir para saber si eres o no el padre—El chico de mirada acerada bajo su rostro y relajo sus brasos a cada lado de su cuerpo, habia resignacion en aquella postura—

-no le dire nada de esta conversación y si llega a enterarse que nos veriamos y de lo que hariamos le mentire, has hecho mucho por ella estos dias y has sacrificado aun mas aunque intentes negarlo

-gracias, eres bueno… muy bueno…ahora tu ultima pregunta

-ella siente algo por mi? Me ama?

-eso no debo responderlo yo, lo siento

-entiendo, entonces tengo oportunidad con ella?—Harry le miro sonriente, al menos esa respuesta le ayudaria en algo no-

-si, solo que tienes que ganartela

Ante lo ultimo el chico abandono la habitación y salio por la puerta, tras de ella se recosto y se apreto el puente de la nariz, si la castaña se enteraba era Malfoy muerto, adios al linaje y a un futuro heredero como minimo, mientras que del otro lado Harry no cabia de la alegria, el Huron no era problema para conquistar a su amiga y si lo que pensaba este era cierto y tenia una minima oportunidad de ser el padre de ese bebe lucharia con cada fibra de su ser para averiguarlo, y empezaria con sus memorias, recordaria a como diera lugar esa noche

En una habitación lejos de alli la castaña seguia sumergida en sus recuerdos dentro del pensadero, una hora después de que su amiga vigilara que Malfoy no entrara salio de ese lugar, aun mas palida de lo que ya estaba

-que sucedió Hermione?

-vi como paso todo Luna

-y….

-no hay duda, él es el padre y…yo tengo una ecografia en un mes! Como podre ir a ver a mi bebe a sabiendas de que el querria hacerlo tambien!

-puedo acompañarte si quieres

-no Luna te lo agradezco

-Y si le dices a Draco?

-No, si él va y se enteran supondran que es el padre y bueno he reflexionado y no creo que sea bueno que se adjudique ese titulo aunque desee ayudarme

-y si le dices a Ron o a Harry?

-Yo…lo pensare

-Y me diras quien es el padre?

-Lo siento Luna, talvez mas adelante este preparada para enseñarte ese recuerdo, pero por ahora no

-de acuerdo y dime que haras con lo que oiste hablar a harry en su habitación, sobre Malfoy y bueno todo lo demas

-dejare pasar las cosas a ver como se comporta Harry y Draco, alguno debera caer ante su conciencia

-y ese sera harry

-ya veremos, bueno ahora a estudiar los extasis estan cerca

-pero Hermione….

Y ante la propuesta de la rubia se pusieron a estudiar, dia a dia pasaba y ni Harry ni Draco soltaba la sopa, por mas indirectas que diera si se habian visto u hablado, nada ninguno soltaba una palabra, siempre encontraban la manera de cambiar de tema y claro ir directamente le supondria decir verdades que no le convenían aun, en especial por lo que le costo devolver el pensadero en su lugar, un mes, un largo mes transcurrio y el dia de la ecografia llego

-Hola…yo podria pedirte un favor?

-claro, lo que gustes, dime que quieres? Algun antojo? Te duele algo? Que te justifique con algun profesor? Dime?

-no yo…bueno..queria compañía

-solo eso, pero si sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

-eso lo se…yo necesito ir a un lugar y deseo que me acompañes

-pero no podemos salir del castillo

-ya la pedi permiso a Dumbledore y me lo concedio, y la profesora ya aviso que iria acompañada

-entonces donde vamos—mientras se colocaba un sueter encima le miro un instante ante la duda en sus ojos—me diras o sera secreto?

-mejor secreto—la castaña sonrio nerviosa—

-de acuerdo vamos

Dos figuras salieron de la torre en busca de la red flu del despacho de Dumbledore, al llegar arrojaron los polvos y aparecieron en una sala blanca, con una camilla y una maquina al lado

-tu debes ser Hermione, Minerva me dijo que vendrias a la ecografia hoy acompañada—una joven mayor, de pelo gris salio sonriente colocandose unos guantes, por la bata y el estetoscopio supuso seria la doctora

-Si, no le molesta?

-en lo absoluto, tumbese en la camilla y alce la blusa hasta el pecho, necesito que se descubra todo el vientre

-si—la chica realizo al accion y sintio un frio gel caer en su vientre y ser esparcido por este-

-eres primeriza verdad, eres muy joven y minerva no me explico nada de ti, dijo que era un favor personal que yo te atienda

-si, digamos que no planeaba esto, pero ahora que se dio pues a enfrentarlo

-si se habla ahora veamos y llamame Lucy-la doctora encendio el aparato y espero unos segundos, pero antes de colocar el otro extremo sobre el vientre miro a una segunda persona aun al ladod e la chimenea algo cohibida y sonrio- oye tu que haces alli ven, te dare el honor de que uses la maquina y seas quien le muestre a Hermione su bebe

-yo…esta segura? Y si hago algo mal?—los nervios eran notorios mientras se acercaba—

-nada malo pasara, ven toma esto y prieta un poco sobre el vientre, al encender laluz roja sabras que lo has hecho bien y podremos ver al bebe, no te vas a quedar alli solo viendo

-yo…-miro a los ojos de la castaña- puedo Hermione?

-no preguntes y actua!

La doctora le entrego el extremo de la maquina y siguió la indicacion al pie de la letra, mientras en le monitor una pequeña figura aparecia,tenia la forma de un frijol y se escuchaba un rapido palpitar

-eso es el bebe y ese su corazon y por lo visto sera muy sano y poderoso

-yo—hermione no tenia palabras para decribir lo que sentia, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y a soltar lagrimas de emocion, mientras la figura que sostenia la maquinita en su vientre, sonreia estupidamente y con unas timidas lagrimas en sus mejillas

-es hermoso no crees mione?

-si harry, es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida

**BIEN AQUÍ LES DEJO LES SORPRENDI COMPENSE LO CORTITO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR QUE TIENE QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO **

**Entonces la gran GANADORA **Melisa Mayte

Y LAS SUBGANADORAS POR DESEO Lian Potter Y jessyriddle

**Siguiente pregunta**

**Que sera el bebe?**

**a-niño y le pondra james**

**b-niña y le pondra lilly**

**c- niña y le pondra Luna**

**d-Niño y le pondra Harry**


	9. Sin palabras

La doctora les miro a ambos, las lagrimas que derramaban eran de completa alegria a pesar de su corta edad podia sentir el amor entre ellos, un amor puro y sincero. Cuando Minerva le llamo diciendole que la chica iba a ir acompañada no se imagino algo asi, penso que vendria con una amiga no con un chico.

-bien ya que estamos tan emocionados que les parece si les digo el sexo de su bebe

-ah!—la respuesta fue inmediata y los rostros de ambos se tiñeron de rojo—

-veamos…harry eres harry potter cierto?

-si

-me regresas la maquina para decirte que te depara el destino

-no entiendo?

-que me des ese aparato que tienes en tus manos para poder revisar mejor el bebe y decirte si seras padre de una hermosa niña o de un galante niño

-perdon yo…estoy muy nervioso—el chico entrego la maquina a la doctora quien le sonrio con amabilidad, volteo su mirada en Hermione que aun permanecia colorada y con los labios entre abiertos seguramente aun conmocionada—

-mmm…mmmm…alli esta si se puede ver que bien!

-pero si apenas es pequeño no mas de un mes como puede ser doctora

-Harry…harry este es el mundo magico y todo se puede saber aunque paresca un frijol la magia que lo envuelve puede dar con exactitud el sexo

-pense que era …olvidelo

-una maquina de ecografia muggle, lo era pero la mejore con magia, asi que dime quieres saber que tendras?

-SI—la emocion en su voz era palpable—por favor!

-bien pero y la madre querra saber?, por que no le consultas?

-Mione verdad que si quieres saber, verdad que si

El azabache sonreia a mas no poder, los surcos de las lagrimas de alegria que se mantenian en sus mejillas eran aun visibles, pero el brillo en sus ojos y la emocion en su voz era algo que recordaria para toda su vida, asi que aun sin poder mediar palabra simplemente asintió con una sonrisa

-Dijo que si, doctora digame que sera?

-Bien…es….esperen ya pensaron en un nombre?

-que esta jugando conmigo cierto? Quiere mantener el suspenso

-bueno señor potter hare un truco de magia especial por ser usted y lo grabare mágicamente para que pueda mostrarlo a todos y ser la envidia de Hogwarts

-yo…bueno…Mione…

-La castaña le miro sonriente y tomo su mano para apretarla fuertemente, él se veia tan contento con su embarazo y ella simplemente no deseo que otra persona estubiera a su lado en su primer ecografia, que si habia pensado en un nombre pues claro que lo habia echo, es mas Luna la atosigo toda una semana hasta que ella decidio los nombres correctos para su bebe y estaba segura que no se arrepentiria de ponerselos nunca, dijeran lo que dijeran las demas personas en el mundo magico

-Si doctora Lucy ya tiene nombre

-entonces pequeña me los diras para sorprenderlos

-harry podrias alejarte un poco para decirle a la doctora

-Pero Mione…-el chico comenzo a hacer un puchero pero ni sus ojos de borrego ni su cara lastimera logro convencerla y a regañadientes se alejo de lugar mirando como su amada le susurraba algo a la doctora en el oido y esta asentia sonriente

-De acuerdo harry ya puedes acercarte y te recomiendo que si te pusiste asi por ver al bebe esta vez sientate—la chica se movio en la camilla para darle espacio—

-Y si te lastimo o al bebe?

-Sientate ya Potter y deja de preocuparte

-Esta bien pero no me regañes

El chico tomo asiento a su lado y rodeo su hombro con su mano, ante la accion la joven de ojos miel coloco su cabeza en el hombro de este y le miraba expectante a la cara, no queria perderse ni la mas minima reaccion de este

-Entonces…-la doctora comenzo a mover su varita alrededor de la escena y todo era grabado mágicamente con una camara especial, desde sus movimientos hasta las miradas de ambos jóvenes, al terminar una nube blanca comenzo a salir del vientre de la chica formando unas letras y tornandose de un color diferente.

Los ojos de harry estaba abiertos completamente, su boca parecia querer dejar salir a su quijada, la tension en su cuerpo ante la noticia era increible, intentaba decir algo y de su boca no salia ni siquiera un balbuceo, estaba en shock, a su lado la castaña le miraba embobada y con una sonrisa triunfante, habia logrado su cometido y no queria romper el momento magico pero no pudo contenerse

-Que sucede harry? Ni cuando enfrentaste a Voldemort la ultima vez te quedaste paralizado jajajaja

La risa cantarina de su amada al lado lo saco de su trance, su boca comenzo a gesticular hasta formar una gran sonriza, sus ojos brillaban de emocion, alegria, orgullo, no estaba segura de ello, solo que su decisión habia sido la mas acertada al sentir como este le besaba la mejilla sonoramente y se la acariciaba sin cesar.

-Harry di algo…

El oji verde la solto y con su manos libres las dirigio al vientre de ella, le levanto otra vez la blusa y sonrio, se acerco lentamente al vientre aun con algo de temor y puso sus manos de un lado a otro acariciandolo para al fin mostrar el valor de su casa y posar un delicado beso en medio justo en su ombligo

-Lilly…-fueron sus unicas palabras, no deceaba decir mas, al ver el humo tornarse color rosa y formar el nombre de su difunta madre fue lo mejor que le haya sucedido en su vida—

-Harry yo…siempre me gusto ese nombre…espero que no te moleste…

-Lilly…-parecia que su mundo se habia detenido, escuchaba a Hermione hablarle pero su mente y todo su ser estaba enfocado en ese vientre, en ese diminuto ser que se encontraba seguro alli dentro

-Harry…yo….

-shhh no digas nada Mione, esto, este momento es…. perfecto

Hermione no soporto mas y se abalanso sobre el, su cabeza recostada en su hombro, la vista y manos de él sobre su vientre, el calor que emanaba de su ser, el lazo que sentia en ese momento uniendolos era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-Gracias…-el chico le devolvió el abraso—gracias…no sabes lo que me hace sentir esto…que tu…gracias

-Este como que yo los dejo solos, el video esta sobre la chimenea para que lo recojan al salir y tengo que ir a ver mas pacientes chao—la doctora salio del lugar, estaba segura que se lo agradecerían luego, por ahora los dejaria estar en su burbuja de felicidad

-Harry tenemos que irnos

-Lo se…Mione podria quedarme con el video, ya sabes para darles envidia a los chicos y restregarles en la cara el nombre que elegiste lleno de orgullo

-No se, Luna querrá verlo de primera, estoy segura que ya les conto a Draco y a Ron de esta visita y bueno no sabe que vendria contigo asi que seguro te busco a ti tambien para darte la noticia y…

-Por favor…

-No me pongas esos ojos

-Cuales ojos

-Esos y menos esa cara—la oji miel le hacia ademanes con la mano mientras le señalaba—arrrg esta bien, pero debes darmelo luego y ver como convenceras a Luna de no arrebatartelo

-Tengo una idea

-Dila genio, una idea que provenga del gran Harry Potter es digna de escuchar

-No seas tan sarcastica a veces se me ocurren buenas ideas

-Si como sea, que planeas

-Se como Luna me dejara el video y esperara hasta que se lo devuelva

-A ver como—el niño que vivio se acerco a su oido para contarle su maravilloso plan, ante la idea ella solo pudo sonreir y asentir—

-Entonces puedo

-Anda Harry puedes hacerlo a ti nunca podria negarte nada

-Genial

Y asi bajo un tácito acuerdo, los jóvenes tomaron camino a la chimenea, harry tomo el video y se lo guardo en su bolsillo, abraso a la castaña y con un puñado de polvos flu arrojados llegaron a la direccion en Hogwarts

-Y bien mis niños como les fue? Se divirtieron mucho?

-Si director Dumbledore, gracias por dejar que acompañara a Mione

-Es lo menos que podria hacer, dadas las circunstancias Harry, ahora dime que les dijeron

-Bueno, mejor lo ve por usted mismo—el joven saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta con el video magico y se la mostro con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—

-me alegra ver que su pequeña se llamara asi, estoy seguro que sera una gran brujita habilidosa y muy inteligente ya lo veran

-Si, no habra mejor bruja que Lilly en Hogwarts después de Hermione claro esta

Ambos chicos salieron del despacho, Hermione se adelanto un poco mientras Harry se despedia del director, pero al pasar por la gargola se encontro a un Draco Malfoy cruzado de brasos muy serio, un Ronald Weasley ceñudo tambien de brasos cruzados y para rematar la escena por primera vez una Luna Loovegood con sus manos en jarras sobre su cintura moviendo y haciendo un ruido incesante con su pie sobre el suelo de piedra

-este hola chicos

-Hola chicos eso es lo unico que diras Hermione Jane Granger Smith—su nombre completo de los labios del principe de las serpientes no era nada bueno—

-Yo….

-Yo que Mione,sabes lo que llevamos aquí esperando que llegaras, dos horas, perdimos pociones por esperarte, Snape nos vio y nos castigo por faltar a su clase y todo para recibir un hola chicos!

-Ronald, dejame a mi—La rubia tomo la palabra, antes de abrir la boca se aclaro la garganta—sabes lo que hemos pasado al enterarnos que no llegaste a desayunar a la hora de siempre, nos preocupamos, buscamos tu nombre en el mapa y nada, mire el calendario y Oh sorpresa era el dia de tu ecografia pero que hace la futura madre aquí presente irse sin avisar, largarse a ver a su bebe sin mencionar una palabra, busque a estos dos para ver si sabian de ti o si alguno te habia acompañado pero nooo, ninguno fue a tu lado por que ni siquiera les dijiste nada, harry no aparece por ningun lado pero eso no es de relevancia por que cuando no quiere ser encontrado no se puede, y entonces que hicimos "tus preciados mejores amigos"—haciendo comillas con sus dedos para subrayar la ironia—esperar y esperar tu regreso para que nos salgas con un hola chicos! Demonios Hermione ni siquiera nos diras que es el bebe o como esta o que te dijeron!

-Mione hable con el director y lo convenci que dobby te preprara tu comida ya sabes…-La castaña estubo a punto de abrir la boca para contestar cuando una voz que se acercaba de apoco la detuvo, una figura de un chico de cabello negro y revelde se asomaba por la gargola—hola chicos!

-TU!- gritaron los tres impresionados—

-Yo que?—el chico de ojos verdes se pasaba la mano por su cabello algo apenado—

-Harry como es que dobby me prepara la comida?—y alli estaba lo que no queria enfrentar ni deberia enfrentar nadie ni al mismísimo Voldemort le deseaba eso…una castaña embarazada, con las hormonas alborotadas que empeoraban su carácter a la milesima potencia, mirandolo como si sus ojos fueran un avada cruzada de brasos ante la idea de un elfo domestico a sus ordenes—

-Mira yo…es que pense…que era lo mejor—el chico retrocedio dos pasos—el sabra darte una buena dieta y sana para tu estado, te consentira en tus antojos y cuidara de ti en todo momento, debes cuidarte y lo sabes

-Eso lo se Harry James Potter Evans pero como crees que formando parte de la P.E.D.D.O, tenga a un elfo domestico a mi servicio, es inhumano, injusto, es esclavitud!

-Le pagare a dobby por eso no te preocupes, y le dare un dia libre a la semana, un lugar comodo donde vivir no le faltará nada lo juro—quien hubiera presenciado la batalla entre el niño que vivio y el lord tenebroso no hubiera podido sostener que ese chico ante ellos que temblaba como gelatina al ver a una castaña de pelo alborotado endadada fuera el heroe del mundo magico

-Mas te vale Potter y ruega por que ese si libre no me den los antojos mas irreales que pueda imaginar, por que TU! Y solo TU! Me los quitara cada capricho sin objetar

-SSS…sss…si

-entonces ya que estamos claros podemos seguir nuestro dia aun tenemos clases por delante y…-su estrategica huida fue abruptamente detenido con la voz de su amigo rubio—

-No daras un paso mas antes de que hablemos

-yo Draco no me siento bien, estoy cansada…este Luna me acompañas a mi recamara

-claro amiga vamos—la rubia tomo a su amiga del braso y literalmente salieron voladas del lugar, se habia salido con la suya y habia escapado pero ya mas tarde la atraparia y arreglarian cuentas de eso estaba segura la castaña—

-Harry estabas con Dumbledore cuando Hermione regreso?

-Yo…bueno no exactamente Ron

-potter no me digas que tu…tu…tu…por Salazar fuiste tu!

-Oye huron que te pasa termina la frase o es que no sabes hablar

-Creo que tengo algo que aclarara la duda de ambos—metio su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sonrio—sera mejor que vallamos a la sala de premios anuales

-que traes alli amigo?

-Ya lo veras Ron, ya lo veras

El trio se encamino a la sala que compartia Malfoy con Hermione, espero a que todos estuvieran comodos y como si de un niño en navidad abriendo un regalo coloco la tarjeta en una mesa de centro , miro orgulloso a sus dos amigos y la abrio para dar paso a las imágenes alli grabadas…todo era una gran sorpresa…cada imagen era inverosímil y al ver el nombre que formaba el humo y la enternecedora imagen de harry besando el vientre de hermione su amigo pelirrojo no pudo soportar mas.

-AHHHHHHHHHH que emocion harry tu fuiste con ella, tu y solo tu…con ella y …y le mostraste su bebe…viste a su bebe…y…por merlin es una nena sera la princesa del padrino Ron ya lo veras….

-un momento para tu tren comadreja, el padrino sere yo me escuchastes y sera MI PRINCESA no la tuya

-Soy el mejor amigo de Hermione y harry asi que me nombraran padrino

-Pero yo tambien soy su mejor amigo y la he apoyado aun mas que tu desde la noticia del embarazo

-claro siendo un huron por dos semanas

-pero aun asi estubo a mi lado ya que tu cada que se acercaba te ibas o no le ponias una mano encima

-que querias si mi mama embarazada de mi hermana no se le podia tocar por el riesgo a perderla temia que si me acercaba mucho le pasara algo

-pero si seras tonto, ella esta bien no tiene riesgo de nada, de ser asi ya lo sabriamos

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!

El grito del joven mago los tomo por sorpresa- dejen de pelear Mione sera quien elija al padrino y no yo, ademas no se por que me incluyen a mi si ni siquiera se si esa bebe es mia

-Aun dudas Potter—las palabras de rubio lo encaminaron en una senda diferente-

-Si… bueno en el pensadero no vi mucho parece que alguien me lanzo un obliviate esa noche pero no surtio el efecto deseado

-que dices Harry y a que se refiere el huron de que tienes dudas

-mira Ron aquí Malfoy y yo tuvimos una conversación muy amena con veritaserum y me entere que no es el padre del bebe de Hermione, algo que hasta Luna te dio a entender, recuerdas que me lo dijiste una vez?—el pelirrojo asintió—asi que tome mi pensadero y vi lo que sucedió esa noche

-Que paso?—el pecoso se acerco a su amigo para colocarle una mano en su hombro y darle una muestra de apoyo—

-esa noche si estube con una chica y por eso amaneci desnudo en mi cama, no fue que yo mismo me desnude, pude ver que hice para acercarme a ella, como la bese y acaricie, como la tome en mis brasos y atravese medio castillo hasta depositarla en mi cama, como le hice el amor pero no puedo verle el rostro

-Por que?—esta vez fue el rubio quien le miro con duda en sus ojos—

-Recuerdo que al terminar la abrace y le bese, ella me dijo que fue el mejor sueño de su vida y que se sintio tan real, yo le dije que fue real pero ella insistia que no, la vi tomar mi varita de la mesa de noche y susurrar un obliviate mientras me apuntaba directo

-como!—los dos chicos hablaron al unisono sorprendidos—

-Lo que escucharon, al verla apuntarme solo me dijo que era lo mejor que a pesar de ser un sueño haria lo que siempre hacia, me hechizaria para que luego no me arrepintiera y la odiara por dejarme llevar y que ella no me detuviera, le suplicaba que no y ella solo me dijo…"si no lo hago este maravilloso sueño se convertira en pesadilla" y hasta alli es donde recuerdo, luego de que el hechizo me dio

-Entonces esa chica te hechizo y no funciono bien por estar ambos bebidos, algo debio fallar a la hora de hacerlo por eso no recordabas… pero al usar el pensadero si lo lograste, bueno a medias

-Eres inteligente Malfoy

-Valla el gran Harry potter me halago

-Entonces Harry—el pelirrjo tomo la palabra—puede que haya sido mione? Ella es la unica que haria un hechizo medio bien en estado de ebriedad

El azabache suspiro—no lo se, pero me gustaria averiguarlo

-Y si le digo a Luna esto, quisas ella sepa otras cosas y asi juntos unir el rompecabezas

-Mira comadreja si la princesa no quiere decir quien es el padre y ya ustedes saben la verdad ….es por temor, dejenla, demosle su espacio y quisas asi lo reconsidere y hable

-Tu crees Malfoy?

-Como te lo dije antes Potter, ella tiene miedo se ve en sus ojos al preguntarle por el padre, puede que hasta recuerde el hechizo y crea que si te dice algo la tomes por mentirosa, si es que eres el padre claro esta

-que quieres decir!

-Recuerda que esta esa minima posibilidad habian muchas personas esa noche en la fiesta, inclusive puede que hasta haya sido con al comadreja con la que amanecio

-Ah no a mi no me metas yo estoy seguro con quien amaneci, fue con mi Luna y luego me retire para ir por algo de comer, pero ella entendio. En cambio tu huron con quien amaneciste?

-Con Astoria, estaba en mi cama en mi cuarto cuando despertamos ambos, nos reimos de la situación ya que somos buenos amigos y bueno seguimos como si nada, no es que nunca hubieramos dormido juntos, asi que lo tomamos como algo normal, bueno luego de 2 años sin hacerlo nos sorprendio pero si quieres preguntale y confirma mi historia

-Bueno tratare de averiguar aun asi y si Mione no le confieza nada a Luna pues tendremos que esperar a que la bebe nasca

-Por que Ron?—entre tanta platica y recuerdos el oji verde estaba algo mareado—

-Eres un Potter y eres la viva imagen de tu padre o minimo la niña saca tu cabello negro o tus ojos verdes, ademas un Potter no se puede confundir

-En eso tienes razon Ron, solo me queda intentar averiguar mas con el pensadero, tu con Luna, Malfoy con Hermione y que sea lo que merlin quiera

Los tres asintieron mientras se veian unos a otros, estaban por sentarse a volver a ver el video cuando una rubia de ojos soñadores entro como vendabal en la sala y abrio ella misma la tarjeta

-Por dios esa es mi sobrina es hermosa…mi pequeña Lilly sere la madrina mas encantadora del mundo

Unos minutos después de la entrada sorpresiva de la Ravenclaw, la Gryffindor atraveso la puerta de entrada fue recibida por los brasos de harry, quien morosamente le beso la frente y le acaricio el vientre, luego el rubio la dirigio al sofra donde la seto en medio de él y el azabache para contemplar una y otra ves esa enternecedora escena donde Lilly se mostraba por primera vez la mundo.

**Bien como me quedo les gusto? Me mandaran un avada? Ya rponto veremos el desenlace de esta tierna historia unos 6 capitulos mas XD noo la verdad no se cuanto falta pero les aseguro que no mucho, mi proxima actualizacion sera el lunes besos y cuidense….**

**AHORA LA PREGUNTA**

**¿A quien elegira Mione como padrino? **

**a-Malfoy**

**b-Ron**

**C-Dumbledore**

**D-Snape**

Piensen, analicen y respondan ya conocen como soy en estas respuestas todo es posible XD…al menos en mi cabeza loca XD o talvez me valla a lo obvio no se….naaa quiero confundirlas muajajajajaja

**¬¬ cierto los y las ganadoras son:**

_**UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LAS UNICAS QUE NO HICIERON TRAMPA JAJAJA AL ELEGIR DOS OPCIONES Y ACERTARON**_

Galatea Black

Lian Potter

_UN RECONOCIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:_

Lian Potter

Vaya chica me sorprendes en serio llevas 3 de 4 preguntas acertadas ya sea correctas o deseándolo XD ( see con 1 trampa al elegir pero llevas asi una buena racha felicidades) Y ademas adivinaste la clave de harry wow " eniom…que al reves es mione" XD!

**Las que eligieron dos opciones entre ellas la correcta, aunque es trampa solo una respuesta vale XD jejeje**

Nixfire

xtabay74

Nadira Evans Albarn

**Las que querian a una niña XD**

nbd0409


	10. el padre de lilly es

Unos minutos después de la entrada sorpresiva de la Ravenclaw, la Gryffindor atraveso la puerta de entrada fue recibida por los brasos de harry, quien morosamente le beso la frente y le acaricio el vientre, luego el rubio la dirigio al sofra donde la sento en medio de él y el azabache para contemplar una y otra ves esa enternecedora escena donde Lilly se mostrba por primera vez la mundo.

-entonces Mione quien sera el padrino?—a la vigesima vez de ver la ecografia magica la voz de Harry se hizo presente

-ah…yo…bueno Luna sera la madrina!—la castaña sonrio ampliamente intentando cambiar el tema-

-princesa muy mal no eres buena en esto de evitar las cosas afrontalas y muestra tu valentia gryffindor

-bueno Draco es que yo… no quiero herir sentimientos y bueno aun debo meditarlo

-pero que vas a meditar Mione, soy uno de tus mejores amigos debes elegirme—el pelirrojo salto en su asiento al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga-

- te recuerdo que no me soportaste durante mucho tiempo y que aun a pesar de todo hay veces me criticas

-pe…pero son muestras de cariño

-anda Ron ya perdiste admitelo- Harry pasaba su mano por la espalda de su amigo en un gesto consolador—

-mira hablo el elegido, es mas que obvio que tu seras el padrino

-no quiero serlo

-que? Por que Harry?—Hermione le miro alarmada, acaso su amigo no queria saber nada de su bebe, el que lloro y se quedo sin palabras en la ecografia-

-por que no puedo ser el padre y el padrino al mismo tiempo—sus esmeraldas chocaron con sus ojos miel, su mirada estaba fija y decidida, ese era el Harry que no aceptaba una negativa ante nada, era al Harry que tanto le temia—

-bu…bueno yo…estoy cansada y me ire a dormir, buenas noches a todos

-alto alli castaña mandona, no has cenado aun y como padre declarado no te dejare acostarte sin comer, ahora comes por dos recuerdas

-gracias huron, pero podrias mandarme a wincly con algo no tengo deseos de bajar al gran comedor

-wincly?—pregunto Luna mientras abrazaba a su desconsolado novio-no-futuro-padrino-

-es mi elfina personal Lunatica, esta al servicio de hermy aunque ella no le gusten los elfos domesticos, pero wincly es especial fue mi nana personal y ahora sera de ella y la princesa en su vientre—explico muy elocuente Malfoy-

-ah no a ella la atendera dobby huron, ya tiene las especificaciones de su dieta

-wincly sabe mas de cuidar a una embarazada y su bebe, cuido de mi madre y de mi Potter

-pero ya dobby sabe que debe hacer, asi que no te metas oxigenado

-esuchame bien cara rajada, soy el padre de ese bebe y wincly la atendera por que yo quiero

-deja de decir esas estupideces no eres el padre de la bebe

-Hermione no piensa lo mismo

-me importa lo que ella diga por que se que es mentira, salio de tu boca que no eras el padre cuando te di a beber veritaserum, asi que…-harry miro al rubio y sus ojos completamente abiertos de terror y sorpresa, medito una milesima de segundo sus ultimas palabras, estaba tan enfrascado en su batalla y ganarle al huron que no penso lo que decia como argumento.

Ambos miraron hacia un lado, la castaña tenia una mano en su boca con el que reprimio el gritillo de sorpresa y otra en su vientre, sus ojos denotaban la sorpresa pero a la vez angustia ante lo que iba a suceder

-hermy…princesa…yo…Potter…veras…promesa…no me conviertas mas en huron por merlin no lo hagas!—el rubio en un acto de supervivencia se coloco a espaldas del azabache usandolo como escudo humano—

-Mione…herms…yo…Malfoy…palabra de mago…di algo….lo que sea—la desesperación en su voz era palpable y mas al ver a su mejor amiga embarazada tomar su varita fuertemente y empuñarla—

-Mione…es eso cierto…Malfoy no es el padre?...en verdad todo es una farsa…Luna y yo lo creiamos pero como te empeñabas pues…Harry ya lo habia mencionado hace un instante pero persistia la duda en mi.—el pelirrojo le miro con su cara de sorpresa—

-Herms es hora de que digas toda la verdad, di quien es el padre de tu bebe ya no puedes ocultarlo mas, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que lo tuyo con Malfoy era una pantomima –la rubia de ravenclaw estaba seria, pocas veces podia verse esa mirada en su rostro—

-yo…yo…no puedo…perdon….—dio media vuelta y corrio a su habitación, donde la sello mágicamente con todo los hechizos que se sabia, eso la mantendria segura hasta que decidiera salir y dar la cara—

-Genial ahora la asustamos y estoy seguro que no querra salir de alli, Potter llama a dobby y yo a wincly son los unicos que pueden pasar sus barreras magicas y ella debe ser cuidada mas en su estado, esta crisis podria ser peligrosa

El azabache asintió y con un chasquido de sus dedos el elfo aparecio, al instante otro plof se hizo presente con una elfina y una charola de comida, les resumieron la situación y en instantes ambas criaturas desaparecieron

-Solo nos queda esperar a que este lista y que morgana nos ampare para que hable—Draco tomo asiento pesadamente en una butaca—

-Luna amor, sabes algo que quieras decirnos?

-Bueno, solo que….ay merlin… Harry prometes no matarme, quiero graduarme de hogwarts al menos

-tranquila Luna, no creo que nada que puedas decir sea peor que lo que acaba de suceder—el oji verde se sento al lado del rubio, mientras la chica caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse—

-entonces…engañe a Ron con un aniversario falso hace un mes para que Mione pudiera tomar tu capa, el mapa y el pensadero que tu tienes para poder urgar en sus recuerdos y ella poderse cerciorar de que el padre es aquel con el que ella amanecio por que la legeremancia no le ayudo mucho y eso lo puede confirmar Malfoy

La rubia se detubo en su andar, respiro profundamente y miro por primera vez en su discurso al niño que vivio, luego a su novio que ya habia tomado asiento y después al rubio.

-por eso no los encontre en un tiempo pense que Ron aun los tenia

-ella te escucho hablar con su foto que por cierto esta muy indignada que la tengas por que se la dio a ginny y bueno no sabe como la conseguiste y quiere matarte por eso por que le da pena, pero eso no es relevante lo mas importante es que con eso confirmo quien es el padre y ella sabia de la platica con veritaserum que tendrias con Draco pero no sabia que llegarian a tanto y…

-Amor respira, calmte y habla mas despacio si—su novio le miro comprensivo—

-Tengo miedo de lo que ella vio en ese recuerdo, al salir estaba mas que segura que no me diria quien es el padre, que habra en esas imágenes no lo se, solo que no quiere que el padre de la bebe se sentere por nada del mundo y menos que Ron, Draco o tu harry lo sepan, piensa que es una cualquiera al entregarse por primera vez a un chico que no recuerda nada

Finalmente la rubia se sento frustrada pero aliviada de poder compartir lo que sabia, ahora todo dependia de la reaccion de esos tres chicos y la determinaron de la castaña en impedir que averiguaran el nombre del padre de la bebe

-Entonces lunatica no hay mas que decir o hacer si Herms no quiere soltar la lengua no lo hara y es muy buena en oclumancia

-Bueno a seguir con el plan original, darle su espacio y esperar que se le quite ese miedo, apoyarla en todo y no dejarla sola

-Sabes comadreja sonaste muy maduro y sabio

-Gracias huron arruinaste mi momento

Cuatro meses habian pasado desde esa charla, Hermione se encerraba en la biblioteca o en su habitación para estudiar para sus extasis, aunque seguia en contacto con sus amigos, quines para no incomodarla mantenian el nombre del padre de su bebe como un tabu en espera de que ella misma afrontara la situación, aunque claro esta siempre a su pendiente

-Harry deberias ir a dormir

-terminare la ronda contigo y lo sabes no insistas

-hoy tuviste un partido y debes estar agotado

-un poco pero tu mas, ya tienes casi seis meses de embarazo y estas rondas podrian hacerte mal

-la doctora Lucy me dij que caminar me hacia bien y tu y todos estuvieron presentes, no se por que insisten en hacer las rondas conmigo y que tenia Dumbledore en la cabeza para darles luz verde en acompañarme

-se preocupa por tu seguridad y la de Lilly es todo

-bueno…ya que estamos en mi seguridad y lo que Lilly quiere yo…no quiero molestar a dobby o wincly a media noche asi que bueno…

-sueltalo mione

-quiero jugo de ciruela bien frio

-a esta hora? Con este frio, estas loca te desvelaria!

-pero a Lilly se le antoja

-espera…un antojo…estas antojada!

-si, es algo normal en una embarazada por si no lo sabias

-no lo se, pero es tu primer antojo, pense que no te darian, nunca nos has dicho nada!

-tardaron en aparecer y ahora quiero jugo de ciruela bien frio

-ve a la torre y espera en tu cama, terminare la ronda y te prometo que te llevare toda una jarra bien fria

-de verdad Harry eres un amor—y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la castaña accedio a su petición, corrio a su torre y espero en su cama hasta…

-Draco estas despierto?

-Lo estaba hasta que tocaste a mi puerta que quieres Hermione?

-yo..nada no queria molestarte

Un poco mas despavilado el rubio se sobresalto—que te pasa? Por que me despiertas a media noche? Te duele algo? Quieres que busque a un medico?

-tranquilo solo bueno queria decirte algo

-y esperaste hasta media noche para hacerlo

-es que lo he estado meditando hace mucho

-ven—el rubio palmeo sobre su cama abriendole lugar a la castaña—que sucede?

-quiero que seas el padrino de Lilly

-que! En verdad pense que elegirias a la comadreja o a Potter, quieres…que yo sea el padrino estas segura!

-si y hay algo mas que quiero decirte

-lo que sea puedes confiar en mi—el rubio no podia borrar la sonrisa d su rostro, si Hermione queria que fuera el padrino seria le mejor de todos, no todos los dias una heroína le pide a un ex mortifago algo asi de importante

-quiero decirte el nombre del padre de mi bebe, necesito decirselo a alguien

-a mi! pense que le confiarias eso a Luna

Hermione le miro a los ojos y nego suavemente con la cabeza—salvaste mi vida y me has apoyado en todo esto, no me presionas y estas siempre al pendiente, al igual que todos pero tu, siendo como eres y pasando lo que has vivido, me has demostrado que cambiaste para bien y que todo lo que haces lo haces de corazon

-gracias princesa…no se que mas decirte…

-una ultima cosa, no quiero que le digas al padre que es el, yo lo hare pero hasta que Lilly nasca, quiero darle la sorpresa sea para bien o para mal

-te lo juro, palabra de mago—el rubio levanto su mano derecha y coloco la izquierda sobre su pecho—nada saldra de estos labios

La castaña tomo aire infundiendose valor para hablar, miro a todas direcciones esperando que su amigo nos e decidiera aun en regresar, volteó su mirada en le rubio que la observaba serio pero seguro y sonrio

-es…es..es…el papa de mi pequeña Lilly es Harry…

Un silencio inundo la habitación, la joven se sintio liberada una vez mas mientras los fuertes y largos brasos del rubio le abrazaban infundandole valor y comprensión, ahora entendia su temor, ella habia aplicado el obliviate al niño que vivio y estaba segura que él no recordaba nada, por eso el temor a ser rechazada, claro se acosto no solo con su mejor amigo sino con la persona que mas ama estando ebria y le habia borrado la memoria pensando que todo fue un sueño…Draco sonrio de medio lado, si ella tan siquiera supiera que su amigo estaba enterado de todo incluyendo el hechizo todo seria mas facil, Potter estara feliz podria jurar su fortuna que aunque este no recordara su cara por el hechizo le creeria sin ninguna duda y si al nacer la bebe este la aceptaba y formaban una familia, él seria feliz de tener una ahijada preciosa a la que consentira y ver a su unica y sincera mejor amiga rebosante de alegria junto a su ser amado, al menos uno de los dos seria dichoso…

**Bueno hasta aquí la actualizacion la siento corta pero al menos no me mataran por que actualizare hasta el proximo lunes me voy a la montaña lejos del Internet XD les deje su regalo de semana santa para que se apiaden de mi y no me maten XD**

**Aquí las ganadoras de la pregunta del millon**

Lian Potter (vaya amiga vas con Buena racha XD)

Rose Whits

Azali Kinomoto

nbd0409

**PREGUNTA: ¿ Que pasara ahora?**

A-Draco rompera su promesa y le dira a Harry que es el padre de Lilly

B-Ron escuchara quien es el padre y no le dira a Harry

C-Hermione no puede esperar y le dira todo a luna

D-Harry encontrara los recuerdos de Hermione sobre esa noche y los vera

**Bueno gracias a todos y todas por apoyarme estos e acerca a su final, espero les guste esta actualizacion y bye bye hasta el lunes cuidense**


	11. Bienvenida Lian Potter!

Dos semanas después de la dichosa confesión al rubio las cosas aprecian ponerse cada vez peor, las clases eran rudas y los trabajos no tener fin, si los chicos en si se sentían cansados y estresados, la castaña se sentía peor, estrés, fatiga, dolor de cuerpo por quedarse dormida sobre la mesa terminando un ensayo y sumándole a eso casi cinco quilos a rastras alias Lilly y un mar de locas hormonas haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo pues la suma no cuadraba para nada bien

-Ya te lo dije Hermione no seas terca no puedes quedarte despierta hasta tarde estudiando, debes descansar por tu bien y el de la bebe

-pero Ronald te estas oyendo, estoy atrasada y mis notas han bajado considerablemente si quiero darle un buen ejemplo a mi bebe debo estudiar

-si pasar de un supera lo extraordinario a un extraordinario es lo peor para ti no quiero saber que podría ser fatal

-Déjame estudiar fuera de horario por Merlín lo necesito!

-Harry, Draco, Luna y yo hicimos un horario exactamente con el fin de que puedas estudiar, dormir y descansar como se debe, pero tu jovencita quieres hacer rabieta y salirte con la tuya

-no eres ni mi mama, ni la tuya para sermonearme, me quedare despierta a estudiar les guste o no!

-Eso si que no, los cuatro nos esforzamos por hacerte cumplir con el horario y si tengo que ponerte a dormir con un hechizo lo hare!

-No puedes hechizarme o los Degas se enfadaran, ahora lárgate!

Media noche en el castillo, y los gritos de la torre de premios anuales asustaron hasta a los fantasmas de los retratos, de no ser por el hechizo insonoro aplicado en dicho lugar todo Hogwart ya estaría en pie pensando que Voldemort había regresado y estaba atacando

-Hermione Jane Granger harás lo que se te dijo, te dormirás y punto—el pelirrojo ya había explotado, su corta paciencia llego a su limite y enfrentar a la castaña en una discusión a gritos lo colmaba en demasía—

-Deja de decir estupideces estudiare y no se hable mas del asunto—todo mostraba que la castaña ganaría la discusión hasta que un inesperado movimiento en el suelo la silencio de repente—

Todo Hogwarts estaba en movimiento, los jarrones comenzaban a explotar, las velas se encendían y apagaban solas, los cuadros caían y el suelo parecía querer bailar hasta que nadie mas quedara en pie

-Que esta sucediendo!

-Mione quédate aquí, intentare ir por ayuda, no te muevas o podrías caer por las escaleras

-y según tu, eres inmune a ello! Podrías caer no te vallas

-si no voy por ayuda no podremos sacarte, este terremoto es algo extraño y podría ser un ataque o algo y en tu estado un golpe podría ser fatal para Lilly

-esta bien pero apresúrate y ten cuidado

El pelirrojo salio del lugar sosteniéndose a como podía de las paredes, el suelo seguía en movimiento y las cosas a su paso explotaban sin sentido, si su mejor amigo no estuviera descansando tranquilamente en su cama, afirmaría que esto era efecto de un ataque de ira proveniente del niño que vivió, estaba por llegar a la salida cuando recordó que el rubio dormitaba en el cuarto del al lado y con el estruendo lo mas seguro es que estuviera ya con Hermione, sonrío y le agradeció mentalmente antes de salir por el retrato

-Princesa estas bien?

-Draco que esta sucediendo?

-no lo se, donde esta la comadreja a él le tocaba tu guardia nocturna

-se fue a buscar ayuda

-el muy imbecil te dejo sola!—el rubio parecía enfadado, muy enfadado y se descargaría en cuanto en cabello rojo de su disque amigo-enemigo apareciera-

-Draco tengo miedo que estará sucediendo?

-no tengo idea por ahora, te llevare a la cama y te quedaras allí sentada por seguridad, pareces alterada—el príncipe de las serpiente llego a ella a trompicones, la tomo delicadamente por la cintura y la guío hasta la cama donde delicadamente la sentó y se arrodillo frente a ella, evitando cualquier caida accidental—ahora respira y relájate ya veras que todo pasara

-intentare relajarme….Demonios esto no se detiene, y Ronald nada que regresa con ayuda y yo que quería estudiar un poco mas

-de eso nada señorita ya paso tu toque de queda y si no fuera por un caso especial como este ya deberías estar dormida

-tu también!, quieres que me ponga a discutir contigo como hace un rato con Ron

-espera…espera, estabas discutiendo con la comadreja?

-si…-la castaña se sentía un poco avergonzada por la situación, sabia del esfuerzo de sus amigos por cuidarla pero decirle a Draco que había desobedecido le daba mucha pena—

-eso no esta bien castaña, todo esto es por tu bien y el de mi ahijada Lilly

-lo se, pero mis notas bajaron y yo…

-shhh, eso no es excusa valida, si algo te sucede o a Lilly por no tener los cuidados necesarios y Potter se entera no le gustara nada

-nadie me entiende, mis notas son importantes

-no te estoy negando eso, pero mira por el otro lado, si Potter se entera que algo malo te llegase a suceder o a su pequeña hija Lilly por que te dejamos hacer lo que querías, créeme que yo seria el primer mago en aplicarme un avada por voluntad propia que enfrentar su furia

-Harry no es tan malo cuando se enfurece, solo vuelan algunas cosas y estallan otras y…y…ah por morgana!

-Merlín y toda su corte no creerás que…

-Podría ser una posibilidad después de todo…

-Como no imaginarlo, estas en una discusión con la comadreja, te enfureces y todo comienza a moverse y explotar tal y como cuando el cara rajada se enfada

-entonces Lilly es quien esta causando este desastre!

-deberás calmarte y veremos si cuando estés estable todo se detiene

Diez minutos después y un te relajante traído por wincly, el castillo regreso a la normalidad y tanto estudiantes como profesores comenzaron retornar dentro para continuar descansado lo que restaba de la madrugada, ya mañana averiguarían que paso

-Increíble, quien lo diría tu causaste todo esto…bueno Lilly en realidad…será muy poderosa y como buen padrino le enseñare muchos hechizos que dominara rápidamente

-Draco ni se te ocurra pensarlo, mi bebe será poderosa pero solo usara la magia en defensa o cuando es indispensable usarla

-Bueno de seguro Potter estará de mi lado

-eso crees, ya veras que ni él podrá evitarlo

-también le enseñare a montar escoba, será la mejor cazadora de la historia de Hogwarts ya veras

-Primero muerta antes que mi hija se suba a una escoba!

-Esta en su sangre, es una Potter y no podrás mantenerla alejada de ellas ya lo veras, adem…-el rubio se detuvo abruptamente y miro asustado hacia la puerta, estaba entre abierta y una sombra se movió rápidamente ante ella, desapareciendo del lugar, como fue tan tonto para no sentir una presencia mágica tan cerca, y lo peor como decirle a la castaña que alguien además de ellos había descubierto su secreto, no quería imaginarse cuan enfadada se pondría o el desastre que la bebe Lilly podría ocasionar

-que te sucede huron?

-yo recordé que la comadreja aun no regresa ya me las pagara cuando venga le reclamare por dejarte sola

-de acuerdo, después de todo siempre harás lo que se te de la gana, pero sabes me siento algo cansada, quiero dormir

-es lógico luego de esa explosión de magia…duerme y descansa pequeña

Después de acostar a la joven, el rubio se encamino escaleras abajo debía remediar el asunto de Lilly y rezar a merlín que esa persona no corriera hasta Potter a contarle la verdad y si debía aplicarle un obliviate para conseguirlo lo haría, ya después se enfrentaría a la regañina que seguramente la castaña le daría pero seria algo que podría enfrentar

-bien ya sabes la verdad, que harás ahora?

-no lo se, esto es algo que me sorprendió

-Hermione no quiere que Potter se entere aun

-Por que?

-que otra razón podría tener…miedo, tiene miedo que la rechace a ella y a la bebe

-estas loco si Harry se muere por ella

-lo se, tu lo sabes, todo Hogwarts lo sabe es mas creo que hasta todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, pero ella no, piensa que le tiene lastima y súmale a eso el obliviate que le aplico, sabe que fue efectivo por que Potter no le ha contado que recuerda algo de esa noche!

-pe…pero Harry…bueno tiene miedo que ella se enfade o que no sea ella o…o que ella se sienta tan avergonzada y huya

-te estas oyendo, dices que el niño que vivió no se cuantas veces contra Voldemort tiene miedo de la reacción de Hermione!

-créeme si vieras a Hermione enfurecida tendrías el mismo o mas miedo que él

-no si ya lo se, recuerdas fui huron dos semanas, pero no le temo a la castaña sino a Lilly después de lo de esta noche no querré enfadarla nunca

-espera, espera, espera fue Lilly quien causo todo este desastre!

-larga historia, ahora jura que no le dirás nada a Hermione o a Harry

-yo…no puedo hacer eso, sabes lo que ha intentado Harry recordar o averiguar quien es el padre de Lilly y resulta que es él mismo, busco hasta en el pensadero el recuerdo pero al parecer Hermione recordó sacarlo de allí

-bien comprendo pero ponte del otro lado, esta embarazada del chico que ama, le aplico un hechizo para que olvidara la noche que pasaron juntos y tiene las hormonas en su pico mas alto!

-….

-que te pasa , parece que viste un fantasma—el rubio sonrio sarcástico ante su broma—

-….

-Weasley?

-dijiste…que…que…Mione…ama…a Harry!

-Salazar bendito si dices una sola palabra no me importara ir a azkaban por matarte para silenciarte

-calmado huron…-el pelirrojo le miro y suspiro—no diré nada lo juro

-que tramas pobretón

-nada, creo que siempre he estado del lado de Harry y ya es hora de apoyar a Hermione

-reitero la pregunta, que tramas y por que?

-se que tu pequeño cerebro no entiende razones pero te diré que comprendo los sentimientos de Hermione y la apoyare

-Lunática se enterara de esta charla y te amenazara de la peor manera o hará algo peor si llegas a abrir la boca cierto?—el rostro del príncipe de las serpientes era único, no por nada era premio anual—

-si –la resignación en la voz del Gryffindor era música para el blondo—

-entonces esta dicho no dirás nada y todo solucionado

-Bien nos veremos luego cuida de Hermione por lo que queda de la noche yo iré a tranquilizar a Harry…si no regreso en cinco minutos vendrá hasta aquí

-De acuerdo y recuerda silencio Ronald

La mañana llego y con ello el desayuno, las clases, y el almuerzo… Hermione estaba algo mas cansada de lo usual y en su rostro una sombra de temor se mostraba, aunque trataba de disimularlo con una gran sonrisa, pero con solo mirarla a los ojos el azabache se dio cuenta de ello

-que sucede Mione?

-nada Harry estoy bien

-no mientas lo puedo leer en tus ojos, algo te sucede

-bueno yo…-su confesión se vio interrumpida por el carraspeo de su Director, quien tomo posesión en su atrio y los miro a todos con una gran sonrisa—

-Como todos sabrán este año nos ha traído muchas sorpresas, la mayoría alegres, otras tristes, pero la guerra termino…hubieron bajas de nuestro lado de personas que siempre recordaremos, alegrías al saber que dentro del castillo una de las mejores brujas que ha pisado quizás el mundo mágico espera con anhelo el nacimiento de su pequeña, que aunque todos saben nació de un desliz de una noche loca será recibida con vitoreo y júbilo.

Pero ahora tengo una noticia mas que darles y que entusiasmara a alguien en especial que a pesar de haber sufrido tanto y perdido a su familia me llena de regocijo anunciarle que ya no estará solo aunque nunca lo ha estado verdaderamente, así que sin mas les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna.

Ella con insistencia me ha mostrado su deseo por estudiar aquí en varias ocasiones pero dadas las circunstancias no había podido aceptarla hasta ahora, se someterá a la elección del sombrero y será asignada a una casa en lo que queda del ciclo escolar así que recibamos con gran alegría a nuestra nueva integrante en hogwarts….

La chica ingreso por la puerta principal del gran comedor, vestía el típico uniforme azul de Beauxbatons, su postura era envidiable, su caminar y su porte mostraba claramente su enseñanza aristocrática, su hermoso cabello negro como la noche, liso y sedoso atado en la base de su cuello con una simple liga se mecía al compás de sus pasos, su mirada altiva mostraba en su fino y delicado rostro una encantadora sonrisa, su piel blanca y perfecta le daba un aire de muñeca de porcelana pero lo que mas impresionaba a todos eran sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Entonces señorita tome asiento por favor—la joven retiro el sombrero de su cabeza y tomo asintió agraciadamente sobre el pequeño taburete, cerro sus ojos y al sentir el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza miro a la mesa de los leones donde su mirada se poso en las verdes esmeraldas del niño que vivió, sonrío y se levanto al escuchar el grito del sombrero—SLYTHERIN—había dicho, su uniforme cambio y se enrumbo hacia su objetivo en vista antes de tomar asiento en su nuevo hogar

-Mucho gusto, tu debes ser Harry Potter cierto?—su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas y el niño que vivió le miro algo desconcertado—

-Si soy yo

-Me da mucha dicha poder conocerte, he escuchado mucho de ti y esperaba ansiosa el momento de tenerte frente a frente

-bueno yo…no se que decir…¿gracias?

-eres tan divertido pero conociendo el repertorio de hazañas en tu vida una sorpresa mas no te matara de un infarto supongo

-que quieres decir?

-Mi nombre es Lian Potter, soy tu prima y es en verdad un gusto conocerte

El silencio reino, el héroe del mundo mágico se quedo mudo, su cuerpo no respondía, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su cerebro intentaba procesar la información dada….una prima…tenia una prima…y estaba frente a él…siguiendo la línea de pensamientos, mantenía su postura rígida y solo podía fijar su mirar en la mano extendida frente a él, hasta que un golpe en su costado proveniente de su castaña amigo lo hizo reaccionar

-el gusto es mío—y aceptando su mano entusiasmado, lo sintió una corriente que recorría su cuerpo y lo hacia sentirse completo y gozoso, al fin tenia una familiar a su lado que le quería y compartían la magia, ¿como sucedió? ya después lo averiguaría, por ahora disfrutaría de ello y sonriéndole apretó aun mas fuerte su mano—

-Bueno tengo que irme a mi mesa aunque no conozca a nadie espero hacer amigos pronto

-Ya veras que si, es más ves a ese oxigenado teñido de rubio en la mesa—el niño que vivió señalo disimuladamente a Malfoy—es medio amargado a veces pero es buen amigo intenta con él

-de acuerdo si me lo recomiendas te haré caso

-sino, este pelirrojo se llama Ron es mi mejor amigo y seguro que serán muy buenos amigos, la rubia de ojos azules de Ravenclaw de allá se llama Luna es muy inteligente y dulce con ideas algo raras pero…este de aquí es Neville es muy buen chico súper en herbologia pero no te lo recomiendo de compañero de pociones—ante el comentario los mas cercanos rieron incluido Neville—y la castaña aquí a mi lado es algo regañona, sabelotodo, insufrible que te regañara por la mas minima cosa que hagas fuera de las reglas es Hermione pero que no te engañe ese seño fruncido es la bruja mas inteligente que haya conocido el mundo mágico y la mas habilidosa…ah eso si nunca, nunca ni en tus peores pesadillas te metas entre ella y un antojo por que te comerá viva ya que esta embrazada como ves de siete meses…siete largos y…auch…Mione por que me pellizcas?

-Bien merecido te lo tienes Harry, como me presentas de esa manera a tu prima pensara lo peor de mi, ni siquiera te molestaste en decirle que soy tu mejor amiga como Ron!

-pero ya te he dicho que no quiero ese titulo, que quiero el de novio pero te niegas a dármelo

-eres insufrible Harry ya te dije estas confundido es todo, mas después de saber lo de mi embarazo te aferras a tu complejo de héroe que quiere ayudarme

-Sabes Hermione—Lian tomo la palabra – creo que mi primito si esta loco por ti pero hazle sufrir para que vea que no la tiene fácil por ser el héroe del mundo mágico y que puede conseguir lo que quiere cuando quiere—la chica le guiño un ojo y le extendió la mano que fue aceptada con una sonrisa cómplice—

-Me caes bien Lian, en serio muy bien

-Dime –la azabache señalo su abultado vientre—ya se mueve?—algo atrevida coloco su mano sobre la tripa de la castaña—sabes que es?

-Bueno…Oh por Merlín bendito!

-Que! Mione!-Harry se volteo a ella asustado ante su grito-

-Harry la bebe pateo, por primera vez pateo

La sonrisa de la castaña se ensancho, la nueva amiga Lian sonrío con ternura y Harry simplemente las miraba embobado, allí frente a sus ojos estaba su nueva familia, su prima que seguro querrá mucho, su amada castaña alegre y con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos con su mano sobre la de Lian en su vientre y allí debajo de esa camisa blanca en el interior de Hermione la pequeña Lilly que estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro que seria su hija, él se encargaría de eso o dejaría de llamarse Harry James Potter Evans…

**Listo les gusto la continuación? Espero que si ya tengo muchas cosas pensadas para Lian XD nuevamente gracias por prestarte a esto jajajaj XD eres súper amiga XD **

Bueno ya vieron que fue Ron quien lo descubrió XD quien diría que se quedaría callado solo en las locas imaginaciones mías como escritora eso podía suceder jajajaj bueno ahora la pregunta XD y de esta no te salvas Liam aunque tengas el adelanto jejeje por dejarme usar tu personaje ^_^

Que sucederá entre Draco y Lian….XD es broma jajajaja

**Quien más se enterara de la paternidad de Harry a sus costillas XD?**

A-Luna por que Ron se lo contara

B-Lian por que se lo sacara a Hermione indirectamente

C-El profesor Snape al escuchar a Hermione y Draco hablar

D-Ginny al escuchar a Ron y Draco hablar

OK todo por hoy entre viernes y sabado subo el otro capitulo U_U si se que me atrase dos semanas pero al regresar de vacaciones de semana santa tuve Quizes en la U examenes y exposiciones de medio curso U_U y yo siempre todo lo dejo para la ultimo como buena estudiante de Licenciatura jajajjaja pero ya soy libre por ahora XD

Bueno como ya habran visto muchas regreso alguien de "los malos fics" pero cmo me importa un comino lo que piensen y ya tuve una pelea con ellas desde e segundo capitulo de mi historia simplemente las o los ignorare XD asiq ue espero disfruten el fic XD besos a todos y todas aquellas personas que me apoyan y no ven esas "faltas" como impedimento para entender la trama de la historia ^_^


	12. de mal en peor adios secreto!

La sonrisa de la castaña se ensancho, la nueva amiga Lian sonrío con ternura y Harry simplemente las miraba embobado, allí frente a sus ojos estaba su nueva familia, su prima que seguro querrá mucho, su amada castaña alegre y con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos con su mano sobre la de Lian en su vientre y allí debajo de esa camisa blanca en el interior de Hermione la pequeña Lilly que estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro que seria su hija, él se encargaría de eso o dejaría de llamarse Harry James Potter Evans…

Luego de al aparición de la nueva alumna todo el colegio estaba en paz, una semana muy tranquila transcurrió, todo era armonía en todo lugar…bueno casi en todos lados por que en lo mas bajo de este, en las mazmorras una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo, la discusión más increíble era protagonizada ni mas ni menos que por el príncipe Slytherin Draco Malfoy contra Lian Potter y al parecer ninguno daría su brazo a torcer

-Te digo estupida que no lo harás, no lo permitiré

-Mira huron, si quiero hacer las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch las hare y nadie podrá impedirlo

-Soy el capitán y no lo harás

-todo alumno tiene derecho a presentarlas oxigenado grábatelo en la mente

-pero tu serás la excepción, no te soporto y no te aguantaría en el equipo

-el echo de que sea, mas astuta e inteligente que tu me da todo el derecho

-no eres mas inteligente no te creas la gran cosas por ser la prima del cara rajada Potter

-no me creo, se que lo soy, no como otros que tienen que decírselo para creérselo

-me estas insinuando algo acaso

-piensa lo que quieras, si es que piensas

-eres exasperante!

-y tu un engreído!, como demonios los chicos son tus amigos o peor como Hermione te considero para el puesto de padrino de la bebé!

-eso no es tu problema y para que lo sepas, soy una increíble persona si me conoces bien

-merlín ampare a quien quiera hacerlo, por que con el carácter tan acido que tienes, solo un loco lo intentaría!

-sabes que, has lo que te de la gana, presenta las pruebas y veras como fallaras irremediablemente

-entonces esta decidido y mas te vale que cuides tu puesto por que seré buscadora

-en tus sueños mas locos niña, al parecer el complejo de ser superior de los Potter esta en los genes

-Y el de ser lo mejor en quidditch también ya lo veras!—Y con toda la dignidad posible, la chica levanto la mirada y salio de la sala común—

-aaaaarrrggg! Esa chiquilla me volverá loco!

-loco de amor diría yo—un comentario muy valiente, solo provendría de su amiga Pansy—

-cierra el pico, eso nunca sucederá, primero Snape trataría bien a alguno del trío dorado que enredarme con la prima de Potter

-por que Draco?, por ser Potter, o por ser tan hábil, astuta e inteligente como tu y eso te desquicia por que no puedes ganarle siempre

-mira Pansy, si quieres seguir viviendo déjame en paz!

Con su ultimo aliento y un sonoro suspiro el rubio cayo rendido en un sofá de la sala común, increíblemente el único que no había sido volteado y usado como trinchera por los demás miembros de la casa, por que a pesar de llevar una semana de haber ingresado, la joven Potter ya había discutido y enfrentado a Malfoy en varias ocasiones, haciendo que los demás buscaran refugio en cualquier sitio por si acaso comenzaban a lanzarse hechizos y salir bien librados, aunque por el momento dichos encuentros siempre han sido verbales, pero no se confiarían mucho, conociendo a su príncipe este atacaría cuando menos se lo esperaran

Mientras tanto en los jardines cerca del lago-AHHHHHH ODIO A DRACO MALFOY!

-ahora que hizo el huron, he prima?

-ha?, hola Harry no te vi, perdona el grito

-no te preocupes, pero dime que hizo el oxigenado

-no me quería dejar hacer la prueba para el quidditch para buscadora

-me imagino la razón

-estas de su lado Harry!

-no, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, Malfoy solo quiere algo en donde tu no estés

-pero no es mi culpa nada de lo que pasa, solo pasa

-entiéndelo, desde que entraste le toco darte recorrido por el castillo, ayudarte a poner al día, en clases los profesores los colocan juntos….mmm… son buenos ambos en DCAO y pociones, ambos sacan siempre supera las expectativas, vuelas excelente al igual que él y ahora quieres su lugar en el equipo, era obvio que estallara, había tarda en hacerlo—Harry le hacia ademanes a la azabache y señalaba con su mano uno a uno las cosas que habían sucedido— si hasta parece que les gusta lo mismo, eres como él en versión mujer!

-morgana y Salazar me libren de ser como él

-solo te diré algo primita, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable y eso es que tu y el huron albino botador Malfoy tiene mas en común de lo que creen y desean aceptar

-insinúas…que yo…y…él…estas de broma!

-solo se que el destino es caprichoso y todo puede suceder sino mira mi ejemplo

-Mione no se parece en nada a ti

-si, aunque mira nuestro caso, hemos estado juntos desde primer año, compartido risas, alegrías, logros, tristezas, dolor y un sin fin de situaciones juntos, siempre con la idea de que somos los mejores amigos y todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor pensaba lo contrario que éramos una pareja destinadaza a estar enamorados y juntos….que sucedió?, simple, esos sentimientos no eran mas que amor, aunque ella aun no lo acepte por mi parte

-estas loco Harry en serio yo y Malfoy?, por favor para que eso suceda Neville tendría que hacer la poción mas difícil que es veritaserum bien y sacarle a snape un extraordinario y ambos sabemos que eso nunca pasara

-primita, es el mundo mágico recuerdas, aquí todo puede pasar

-Ni lo sueñes primo, mejor me iré a ver si encuentro a Mione, al parecer estas algo loco hoy

-Si, la vez dile que esta noche la acompañare a la ronda y que ni se le ocurra hacerla sola por que ya tengo nuevamente el mapa del merodeador

-entonces ya lograste quitárselo

-me costo un poco pero si

-entiendo, se lo diré si la logro encontrar

Dicho esto la pelinegra salio rumbo al dormitorio de la gryffindor, topándose de camino con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin quienes iban a entrenar, a su cabeza e impecablemente limpio iba nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quien al verla cerca le fulmino con la mirada

-con que esas tenemos huron, ya veras…Malfoy quiero hacer la prueba hoy

-estamos a media temporada Potter, deberás esperar como el resto

-tienes miedo acaso

-ni aunque intentes por ese lado la harás, espera y punto, el semestre esta por terminar y la copa de medio año también

-esta bien, pero ya veras cuando te quiete el titulo desearas haber aprovechado el tiempo que te restaba en el equipo

-sigue soñando Potter

-eres insufrible!

-y tu terca, mejor hazme un favor busca a Hermione y dile que le ayudare esta noche con al ronda, tiene casi siete meses y es de cuidado

-mi primo la acompañara

-entonces dile que deje a Potter con la ronda solo, que necesito hablarle

-lo hare, por que voy a verla no por ser tu recadera

-si, si, como digas

El equipo miraba como nuevamente Potter y Malfoy se enfrentaban, temían por su integridad física si ella lograba entrar en el equipo, algo tenían que planear para que esos dos no se matasen e hirieran a alguien en el proceso, como a ellos en un entrenamiento por que a como estaba la situación terminarían en un duelo de varitas tarde o temprano y la batalla contra Voldemort seria un juego de niños al compararlo.

Mas tarde ese día, Harry realizaba la ronda solo mientras observaba en el mapa del merodeador con recelo a Malfoy en la misma habitación muy cerca de la castaña, eso lo hacia desear ir a verles, y partirle la cara al rubio teñido que muy juntito andaba con su Hermione y esta negando su amor por que le cree confundido

-estúpido huron de pacotilla, que se cree al estar siempre con Hermione, ya ni el padre declarado es, la mayoría piensa que es mío….

-despotricando contra Malfoy he Harry? Por que no ves que ella y él son la pareja perfecta y regresas conmigo

-ginny ya aclaramos ese punto lo olvidas

-si, pero ya recapacite y te perdono, estabas confundido pero puedes volver a ver la luz y regresar a mi lado

-entiéndelo Ginebra amo a Hermione

-y ella a Draco, o por que crees que siempre pasan juntos?

-son amigos

-aja, tu eres su mejor amigo al igual que mi hermano y nunca pasan taaan juntos

-ella es especial para Malfoy, le ayudo cuando su padre mato a su madre

-excusas, son la pareja de año una heroína de guerra y un ex mortifago, la unión perfecta para sembrar la paz en el mundo mágico, es la cereza que adorna todo

-Malfoy fue mortifago para ayudarnos, al igual que snape todo fue planeado por Dumbledor, su muerte fingida, la de snape frente a Voldemort, si no fuera por Draco tu hermano Fred estaría muerto

-no se me olvida que él mato al mortifago que le iba a atacar por al espalda y le salvo la vida, por ello mi familia siempre estará agradecida y tampoco olvido la intrincada farsa montada

-entonces entenderás que lo que dices es ridículo, entre Malfoy y Hermione no hay nada!

-celoso corazón?, no importa dejare que la veas y la desees aun a mi lado, yo te daré lo que ella no puede darte como hombre

-mira gin si no me quise acostar contigo el día de la fiesta, no lo hare nunca y sabes que, preferiría volver a enfrentarme a Voldemort antes que cometer esa estupidez

-eres un insensible ya vendrás a mi arrastrándote, pero como soy tan benévola y te amo te perdonare

-ginny

-dime Harry?

-diez puntos menos para gryffindor por estar fuera de los dormitorios en hora prohibida y vete a tu cuarto antes que rebaje más y odio hacerlo por que también es mi casa

-ussshhh eres insoportable Harry Potter

-entonces deja de perseguirme y rebajarte

-esta humillación me la pagaras ya veras!

Dicha la ultima palabra y roja de furia la menor de las Weasley le dio al espalda al azabache y camino directo a su habitación, pero antes le haría una visita a Hermione por arrebatarle a su amado Harry, así que cambio su rumbo hacia la torre de premios anuales donde entro con cautela y se dirigió a la única habitación con algo de luz para fisgonear

-entonces Mione no me dejaras hacerlo?

-no y mil veces no Draco, cuanto mas vas a rogar

-un Malfoy no ruega, solo insiste hasta obtener lo que desea

-ya te lo repetí mil veces y si no entendiste aquí va la mil uno; no dejare que le enseñes a montar una escoba a mi hija

-pero será mi ahijada

-pero madre le gana a padrino y digo que no, mi pequeña nunca montara una de esas cosas infernales

-por Salazar Slytherin Hermione, montaste escoba, trhestal, hipogrifos y dragones y no dejaras que mi pequeña princesa consentida monte una escoba

-exacto ya entendiste

-aun así lo hará, eres democrática y la mayoría manda, debes acatar

-mayoría? Solo eres tú contra mi, es un empate o tu diminuto cerebro de huron no sabe que es un empate

-mira sabelotodo, la que no cuenta bien eres tu, somos tu—señalándola con el dedo- o sea una persona

-aja, sigue..—Hermione rodaba los ojos ante la clara cuenta del rubio-

-contra mi y el padre de Lilly y eso suman dos personas, la mayoría gana

-quita esa sonrisa cínica de victoria de tus labios Draco, no sucederá

-que si Potter querrá que su hija vuele en escoba y yo que mi ahijada sea la mejor, además ya te lo dije la sangre Potter lleva en las venas el volar en escoba…y odio admitirlo y lo negare si lo comentas…los Potter volando son excelentes

-pues ya veremos tendré mis métodos de convencimiento con Harry en un futuro

-entonces piensas aceptar su amor por fin? Ya era hora, llevas que? Años? Suspirando por sus huesos

-cállate tonto, aceptare a Harry el día que tu aceptes que te atrae Lian

-decidido, seguirá en pie nuestro trato nos casaremos y tendremos huroncitos rubios o castaños da igual serán Malfoy y Lilly será mi consentida

-vamos no seas así te atrae ella

-primero no me atrae me exaspera y segundo no creo volver a amar ya sabes que cuando quiero a alguien muere o se va con otro

-deja de decir sandeces, lo de tu madre fue inevitable y lo otro pues ella no te conviene, mejor mira el futuro delante de ti, Lian es un buen partido

-quien sabe, mejor sigamos con el debate de la escoba

-asunto cerrado no hablare mas de ello mi decisión fue tomada

-y de Potter?

-que con el Draco?

-lo aceptaras?, le dirás que es el padre de Lilly? Le contaras que le borraste la memoria por temor?

-lo hare, le diré todo pero no aceptare su amor hasta ver una prueba de que no esta confundido solo por que su mejor amiga—señalándose—esta embarazada y sin padre a la vista y quiera hacerse de héroe ya conoces su complejo

-repasemos, si acepta a la bebe que es obvio, te perdona por lo del _obliviate_ y aun así quiere seguir a tu lado, solo de esa forma creerás en su amor y palabra para estar siempre a su lado y vivir como una linda familia Potter-granger?

-si

-eres una chica compleja y difícil de convencer, trabajo dura tendrá Harry contigo

-merlín por que te tendré como amigo eres desquiciante

-por que soy guapo, rubio y rico por eso, además del plus de poder exhibirte a mi lado siempre que desees y ser la envidia de todas

-repito por que te tendré como amigo?, creo que fue un lapsus de idiotez cuando sucedió

-jajajaja, mira como me río, mejor acuéstate ya que es tarde y duerme, mañana hay examen y ya terminamos de repasar todo mil y una veces, descansa

El rubio la miro sonriente, la sonrisa mas encantadora que tenia según la castaña y era para ella, mientras este le besaba la frente y luego el estomago una pelirroja algo sorprendía se alejo rápidamente el lugar mientras planeaba su futura venganza

Por otro lado del castillo al desaparecer la cabellera pelirroja el oji verde entro a la torre para mirara a su querida castaña, que parecía dormitar ya en su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco a arroparla mejor arrodillándose a su lado, movió un diminuto rulo que caía en su frente, la beso y antes de alejarse le pareció escuchar algo que lo dejo helado y sin moverse de su posición….

**PERDON! **Se que me atrase mucho pero tengo una buena razón, aunque desearía no tenerla, mi padre enfermo de gravedad y este pasado 7 de mayo se fue la cielo U_U, entenderán que no tenia cabeza para nada y pues hasta ahora la tuve, escribir me ayuda a distraerme, subiré este cap y el viernes el otro que ya esta casi listo, Lian amiga gracias por el apoyo y espero tu subida de mi pequeña herms XD recuerda que es mi alegría leerla y mas por mi dulce huroncito jejeje….O_O me desvie del tema jajajaj

**NADIE ACERTO! Era Ginny! …..**Que mal U_U, aunque recuerden conmigo todo puede suceder no, si hice a Ron bueno y comprensible con Hermione jejeje

La siguiente pregunta es: charan!

**QUE ESCUCHO DECIR HARRY A HERMIONE EN SUEÑOS?**

**A-Harry perdón,… amo a Draco**

**B-Harry James Potter Evans te amo!**

**C-Draco, baja a Lilly de esa escoba aunque sea tu hija, bájala ya!**

**D-Lilly Potter has la tarea, sino no volaras en escoba con tu padre!**


	13. nada peor puede pasar ahora

Por otro lado del castillo al desaparecer la cabellera pelirroja el oji verde entro a la torre para mirara a su querida castaña, que parecía dormitar ya en su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco a arroparla mejor arrodillándose a su lado, movió un diminuto rulo que caía en su frente, la beso y antes de alejarse le pareció escuchar algo que lo dejo helado y sin moverse de su posición….

Después del shock Harry se reincorporo y tomo camino a su torre en Gryffindor, pero no quería alejarse de su castaña así que conjuro una cama en medio de la sala común de premio anuales, no seria la primera vez que lo hacia y nunca le habían reclamado, entonces tenia libertad de seguir haciéndolo; miro a las lenguas de fuego danzar incapaz de conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada. A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto temprano dispuesta a sacar las mejores calificaciones cuando lo encontró dormido con un pie en el aire y el cabello todo revuelto, queriendo contemplar un poco mas la imagen, tomo asiento a su lado en la cama, donde poco a poco y por lo temprano que era, además del peso de Lilly y la fatiga que conllevaba tener un pequeño en su vientre se quedo dormida a su lado.

-Mas les vale que no haya pasado nada aquí anoche Potter o te la veras conmigo

-he?...Malfoy déjame dormir

-Podrás hacerlo una vez que terminen las clases, queda media hora para que termine el desayuno y no creo que Snape este muy alegre de verte llegar tarde

-Draco…eres tu?...que hora es?

-son las ocho y media, tenemos clase en media hora, les diré a los elfos que traigan algo de comer para ti princesa

-no iré a desayunar, no los molestes

-pues si te levantas de esa cama, abres los ojos y dejas a Potter libre por que no es una almohada lo podría considerar

-Que dices...Harry…-la castaña abrió los ojos con pesadez, su almohada era muy cómoda y se movía a un compás lento y relajante….hasta que medito que las almohadas no se mueven aunque se tratase del mundo mágico y miro donde estaba recostada—Merlín Harry lo siento!

-Tranquila Mione, que uses mi pecho de almohadilla me reconforta, pero el huron tiene razón debemos darnos prisa para la clase de pociones

-Si, yo lo siento—la chica se incorporo y arreglo un poco su cabello enmarañado— vamos Draco, Harry te esperamos en clases

Una vez encaminados al comedor todo parecía tranquilo y calmo, muy silencioso a su alrededor y miles de miradas mudas se posaban sobre ellos al caminar por los pasillos, ignorando ese efímero momento de incomodidad, ingresaron al comedor y se sentaron a desayunar junto a Ron, Luna, Neville en la mesa roji-dorada, hecho familiar en la mesa desde que se supo del embarazo de la castaña con el peso de que nadie se atrevería a echar de la mesa al exmortifago, príncipe de Slytherin, pura sangre Draco Malfoy.

-Todos están muy callados no creen?—el inocente comentario de Luna rompió el silencio—

-Si, parece algo sospechoso, no debemos bajar la guardia

-Draco nos seas paranoico, te pareces a Harry

-Princesa no me compares con el cara rajada, soy mejor que él en todo

-Pues al parecer si y no huroncito, ya vieron esto—la repentina voz de Lian los hizo saltar de sus asientos un poco, pero el pequeño trozo de pergamino lanzado a la mesa con despecho les llamo la atención a todos—

-Que es eso?—pregunto Ron curioso—

-Esto es una catástrofe, peor que el renacimiento de Voldemort

-No exageres Pottercita, que podría ser tan malo?

-si no me crees engreído lee

El rubio tomo el pergamino de la mesa y lo desdoblo cuidadosamente, en un inicio este parecía estar en blanco, pero al abrirse por completo apareció una imagen de él sin camina en una cama con Hermione a su lado; en una pose algo comprometedora, donde este la sujetaba de frente con una mano en su diminuta y delgada cintura y la otra mano rodeando a la chica por su espalada, esta dormitaba placidamente muy cerca de su pecho con una pierna sobre él, debajo de esta una foto de la castaña sobre otra cama dormida al lado de Potter quien al parecer solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y la abrazaba por la espalada; su otra mano pasaba por su cintura terminando sobre su vientre plano muy cerca de su pecho mientras la castaña parecía estar sonriendo y enrollaba sus pies con los del niño que vivió, finalmente una legenda algo chocante _"Hermione Granger sabelotodo ¿Heroína o zorra?, a cual de los dos hará creer ser el padre, si es que es alguno…"_

-Que dice Draco?—La castaña trato de incorporarse un poco de su asiento, pero este arrugo el pergamino en su mano y volteo a ver a la chica Potter, ignorando por completo a la Gryffindor—

-Donde conseguiste esto?

-Esta sobre cada mesa, en cada aula de todo el colegio

-Maldición ya vera el responsable en cuanto me entere de quien fue, conocerá lo que un ex mortifago es capaz de hacer

-Draco que dice!

-Nada Hermione, nada de lo que no me pueda encargar con la Potter—miro a la Ravenclaw y al pelirrojo seriamente—no dejen que salga del comedor hasta que regresemos

-De acuerdo, Huron lo dejamos en tus manos

Dicho esto y aun con el grito furioso de la chica castaña, salio del gran comedor rumbo a cada aula de todo el colegio, en el camino intentó todo tipo de hechizos localizadores para dar con el culpable, pero o habían utilizado uno que no conocía o la persona que lo hizo era muy lista, pero no se dejaría vencer, el culpable pagaría con sangre de eso se encargaría él con sus propias manos.

Una hora después y luego de entrar como vendaval aula por aula destruyendo con un hechizo todos los pergaminos de ese tipo, se encontró con Lian en las escaleras que daban a la torre de astronomía, quien se había encargado de la otra mitad del castillo

-encontraste algo Potter?

-No, por más que pregunte, nadie me da razones de nada

-Al menos hemos conseguido destruir toda esta basura repartida en todo este jodido colegio

-me encontré con mi primo y le conté sobre la situación, esta en el gran comedor con los demás intentando que Hermione no se de cuenta de nada

-esto fue un atentado deliberado en su contra, si ataco una vez lo volverá a hacer debemos esta precavidos

-ni lo menciones huron, la salud de Hermione en sus últimos dos meses es primordial

-si, esta en los meses mas delicados, cualquier cosa que la altere lo suficiente podría adelantarle el parto

-es verdad y no queremos que tu ahijado y mi sobrinita tengan alguna consecuencia por ello

Las palabras de la chica no pasaron desapercibidas por el rubio, quien solo negó mientras sonreía cínicamente—no preguntare como, porque se que no me lo dirás

-Digamos que si haces algo por mi te lo diré

-Y que podría hacer yo por ti si se puede saber?

-es algo sencillo que para ti, no seria nada más que un no tan gran sacrificio

-habla de una vez Potter

-solo con una condición, lo harás, te diré como lo se y nunca mas hablaremos de esto y haremos como si nunca paso

-no me gusta como suena eso, no me convences

-a como yo me di cuenta, alguien mas podría hacerlo y eso seria un gran problema en especial si Harry lo descubre—la chica miraba sus uñas como si fuera la cosa mas entretenida del mundo mientras hablaba tranquilamente-

-intentas decirme que se lo dirás a tu primo si no colaboro—Bingo, todo empezaba a encajar pero el rubio no se dejaría tan fácilmente—

-puede que no, puede que si, es cuestión de arriesgarse

-si te digo que te ayudare, hago lo que me pides y me dices como demonios te enteraste, todo quedara como borrón y cuenta nueva

-eres muy inteligente huron, ese tiente ya no te daña tanto el cerebro

-suena tentador, pero que gano yo con esto?

-saber como me di cuenta y usar un hechizo para evitar que mas personas lo hagan y se enteren de quien es el bebe de Mione

-eso seria algo a favor de ella no mío

-entonces pide algo, lo que sea

-lo que quiera?—el rubio la miro fijamente mientras alzaba un poco su ceja derecha-

-ya te lo dije, lo que sea

-bien de acuerdo, trato hecho—ambos estrecharon sus manos cerrando el pacto—

-entonces yo jugare de cazadora en el próximo partido contra Gryffindor

-que! Nunca, no eres parte del equipo y no has hecho la prueba aun, no arriesgare los puntos por un capricho tuyo

-entonces no tienes palabra, además recuerda que aun tengo algo yo que hacer para ti

-bien lo harás—el príncipe no dio pelea alguna y acepto muy lapido, una alarma empezó a sonar en la cabeza de la chica—ahora como te enteraste

-Fácil, si pones tu mano en el vientre de Hermione y te concentras en sentir la magia de la bebe, simplemente podrás sentir el aura mágica de esta y reconocerla como la de Harry, al ser su hija posee una magia muy parecida a la de él entremezclada con la de Hermione

-nunca contemplamos esa opción, tendremos que aplicar un hechizo de barrera mágica en ella

-ahora huron, cual es tu petición

-ah eso, pues es sencillo—el oji gris la miro seriamente a los ojos, mientras posaba su delgada y blanca mano en su mejilla para acariciarla lentamente, acción que estremeció a la azabache mandándole a todo su cuerpo miles de descargas eléctricas—

-ha…habla

-bésame

-co...Como?—una simple palabra hizo temblar la tierra a sus pies—

-como lo hacen las pareja, un beso con todas las de la ley…-y allí frente a ella aun con la mano en su mejilla en rubio mantenía su mirada serena y confiada—

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo, una Hermione algo histérica logro a duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo alejar a sus amigos de ella a punta de varita para salir rápidamente del gran comedor, al dar dos pasos fuera de este los miles de tapices que cubrían las paredes comenzaron a cambiar mostrando las mismas imágenes que había en el pergamino con todo y leyenda

-Que demo…-la chica no pudo terminar su frase, por que un fuerte dolor abdominal la golpeo—

-Hermione que te pasa?—Luna se acerco a ella corriendo, tratando de ayudarla a incorporarse, al poder levantarla un poco miro aterrorizada el suelo, donde un fino hilo de sangre corría por las piernas de la castaña—OH por Merlín, ayuda necesito ayuda!

-que sucede Luna?—Harry se acerco rápidamente al escuchar a su amiga gritar, pero se congelo al ver la imagen de ambas—

-Ron ayúdame con Hermione rápido!

-S…si—el pelirrojo tomo a su amiga en brazos y corrió rumbo a la enfermería con ella, mirando a su alrededor los tapices en las paredes, deseando encontrarse con el o la culpable de semejante infamia y demostrarle el poder de su varita

-Ron…me…me duele…me…duele…mucho—la castaña se sostenía el vientre y rogaba a todos los magos que protegieran a su bebe—

-Aguanta un poco Mione, eres fuerte, podrás hacerlo ya veras que todo saldrá bien

-no me siento bien…Harry, donde esta Harry necesito…necesito decirle…

-respira y trata de relajarte ya casi llegamos a la enfermería, Luna viene detrás con Harry estoy seguro

-no, no entiendes yo necesito decirle algo importante, si me llegase a pasar algo, él…debe saberlo

-Hermy no te alteres, te hace daño a ti y a Lilly

-pe…pero Harry…él

-si es el padre de Lilly y quieres que lo sepa te entiendo, pero se lo dirás cuando sea el momento y estés bien, por ahora debes preocuparte por eso nada mas

-Ron…-la voz de la castaña sonó apenas como un pequeño susurro—

-lo se hace mucho tiempo, te escuche hablando con el huron, el día que te enfadaste y Lilly hizo temblar todo el castillo con su magia

-tu…

-nunca se lo dije a Harry, es mi mejor amigo pero tu también lo eres y te respeto; además entiendo el temor que llevas al haberle aplicado un _obliviate_ y creas que solo se quiere hacer el buen amigo al querer ser el padre de Lilly, aunque lo sea verdaderamente

-como…

-ah bueno esa parte no la debía decir, pero bueno si eso ayuda a calmarte te lo diré—la oji miel asintió levemente, mientras sentía como la dejaba suavemente su pelirrojo amigo sobre un mullida cama de la enfermería—Harry uso el pensadero y vio sus recuerdos de esa noche, le costo un poco pero al final logro disipar la bruma en su memoria y ver lo que realmente sucedió

-entonces…

-El sabe que paso la noche contigo y no esta enfadado, por eso no te preocupes, aunque aun no entiende ese capricho tuyo de negarte a que él te ama verdaderamente—el oji azul miro a la entrada de la enfermería a su pareja explicándole la situación a la enfermera—

-yo…

-Herms deja de mortificarte si, ya vienen a curarte, cuando esto termine todo esto se que se lo dirás a Harry y aceptaras su amor, después de todo debes admitir que esa chispa en su mirada solo aparece cuando estas a su lado, y si siendo yo un chico con los sentimientos de un Troll me di cuenta que eso es amor, tu también lo harás—el chico comenzó a alejarse un poco de su amiga al ver a la enfermera correr hacia ellos—

-Harry…

-te ama con todo su corazón y daría su vida por ti y su hija que llevas en tu vientre, recupérate, acéptalo, cuéntale por que hiciste todo y sean felices juntos

-Gracias…

-si lo se soy un gran amigo—el pelirrojo sonrío tiernamente mientras removía su cabello—sabes acabo de descubrir algo

-que?

-lo que se siente comunicarse casi sin palabras, solo con la mirada, como lo haces con Harry y Draco, me sentía excluido y algo rechazado pero me di cuenta que se trata de un lazo único y especial que une a las personas para poder hablarse sin hacerlo, me alegra mucho saber que soy especial para ti también a pesar de todas nuestras peleas

-Ron…-la castaña le sonrío tiernamente-

-te dejo o Pomfrey me sacara con un hechizo, cuídate Mione—dándole un calido beso en la frente el pelirrojo se retiro hacia la entrada de la enfermería a esperar noticias junto con su novia y mejor amigo

-Y bien, solo nos queda esperar—Luna miro como la enfermera cerraba la cortina alrededor de la cama de Hermione, mientras miles de remedios flotaban hacia ella—Harry ya estas mejor?

-Si Luna gracias por esa cachetada—el chico de gafas se sobo la mejilla—me ayudo a volver en si, la imagen de Hermione desangrándose me paralizo

-cualquiera en tu lugar reaccionaria igual amigo

-gracias por ayudar Ron, eres un gran amigo

-el mejor de todos, a pesar de los inconvenientes siempre a tu lado

-siempre—Harry volteo a ver el lugar donde Hermione estaba— Mione resiste, resiste, merlín ayúdala a ella y a Lilly

Por el final del pasillo una cabellera rubia platinada se asomo y acerco a gran velocidad seguida de una larga cabellera negra azabache, el chico venia algo agitado y con la corbata a medio desabrochar, mientras que la chica venia roja seguramente por la carrera que se había llevado

-como están? Apenas nos enteramos corrimos hacia acá.

-no se sabe Pomfrey esta revisándola aun y no ha dicho nada, por cierto Draco no averiguaron quien fue el responsable de las fotos?

-no Lunática aun no, pero en cuanto lo sepa conocerá de lo que un Malfoy es capaz

-Primo que te sucede? Si es tonto preguntar pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien—Lian trataba de calmar a Harry, ya que su rostro demostraba preocupación y algo mas que no sabría que era-

-lo se Lian, Mione es fuerte y Lilly también, saldrán airosas de esta

-entonces por que esa cara?

-Solo recordaba algo, solo eso—y dejando a su prima algo intrigada la mirada del oji verde pasaba de la cortina blanca al rubio platinado recostado en la pared, cerrando los puños y los ojos enérgicamente el recuerdo de lo dicho por su amiga se hacia presente fuertemente—

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-FLASH BACK-X-X-X-X-

Por otro lado del castillo al desaparecer la cabellera pelirroja el oji verde entro a la torre para mirara a su querida castaña, que parecía dormitar ya en su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco a arroparla mejor arrodillándose a su lado, movió un diminuto rulo que caía en su frente, la beso y antes de alejarse le pareció escuchar algo que lo dejo helado y sin moverse de su posición…. Una frase que hizo que su mundo se derrumbara completamente…

**Draco****…-**Harry sonrío al escuchar a la chica con un tono bajo hablando pero sin dejar de ser autoritaria- **baja a Lilly de esa escoba…-**tenia que suponerse, el huron haciéndola enojar y Hermione rabiando por ello, nunca cambiarían**- ****aunque sea tu****….—**en ese instante contuvo el aliento, sin razón aparente la situación y el rumbo de la situación no le gustaba para nada, le miro en espera de que continuara, escuchando luego con claridad el final de la frase**- …****hija, bájala ya!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-FIN FLASH BACK-X-X-X-X-X

XD UPSSS! lo subi y quite por que debia corregir unas cosas perdon!

Lian amiga ya te lo envie pero aqui esta terminaod espero te guste besos.

See ¬¬ se que mas de una querrá matarme…así que diré algo a mi favor U_U, lo que paso con Lian y Draco pues ya lo verán XD, lo que paso con Mione y la bebe también XD, y sobre lo que dijo Hermione dormida pues…igual XD…..O_o como que no dije nada a mi favor cierto?

Bueno ya nos vemos en los próximos capítulos ya quedan dos mas y el epilogo que les parece, sabremos que sucederá con Mione y Lilly, Lian y Draco, habrá una escena lemon XD es broma, se sabrá quien fue el que hizo todo eso de las fotos (aunque creo que mas de uno y una lo saben XD) y muchas cosas mas XD

Bueno quienes acertaron? **LIAN POTTER** ….aplausos!

_**LEONOR SNAPE**_…mas aplausos!

XD aun no aprenden que siempre pongo lo mas irreal XD, jeje siguiente pregunta y penúltima!

**¿Qué sucederá ahora? Hay 2 opciones para dar emoción!Elijan bien solo 2!**

**Hermione tendrá a su bebe y Harry estará a su lado**

**Lian recordara lo sucedido con Draco y su beso**

**Ginny se descubrirá sola ante Ron y este le convertirá en comadreja **

**Harry desistirá de su empeño por que Mione le vea**

**Snape recibirá a la pequeña Lilly en el parto**


	14. No mas tragedias

-Solo recordaba algo, solo eso—y dejando a su prima algo intrigada la mirada del oji verde pasaba de la cortina blanca al rubio platinado recostado en la pared, cerrando los puños y los ojos enérgicamente el recuerdo de lo dicho por su amiga se hacia presente fuertemente—

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-FLASH BACK-X-X-X-X-

Por otro lado del castillo al desaparecer la cabellera pelirroja el oji verde entro a la torre para mirara a su querida castaña, que parecía dormitar ya en su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco a arroparla mejor arrodillándose a su lado, movió un diminuto rulo que caía en su frente, la beso y antes de alejarse le pareció escuchar algo que lo dejo helado y sin moverse de su posición…. Una frase que hizo que su mundo se derrumbara completamente…

**Draco****…-**Harry sonrío al escuchar a la chica con un tono bajo hablando pero sin dejar de ser autoritaria**- ****baja a Lilly de esa escoba****…-**tenia que suponerse, el huron haciéndola enojar y Hermione rabiando por ello, nunca cambiarían**- ****aunque sea tu****….—**en ese instante contuvo el aliento, sin razón aparente la situación y el rumbo de la situación no le gustaba para nada, le miro en espera de que continuara, escuchando luego con claridad el final de la frase**- …****hija, bájala ya!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-FIN FLASH BACK-X-X-X-X-X

Sin poder mantenerse allí de pie sin hacer nada, y con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, el niño que vivió lanzo una última mirada a la blanca cortina que la enfermera se empeñaba en tener cerrada para seguidamente mirar al blondo fríamente y hablarle de la misma manera

-Malfoy necesito hablar contigo

-Ahora no Potter, la princesa esta mal y no moveré ni un solo músculo de este lugar hasta que no sepa nada

-no te lo estoy pidiendo

-No puedes ordenarme nada, no eres quien para hacerlo

-entonces zanjaremos los asunto aquí frente a todos de una vez por todas

-asuntos?, cuales?, tu y yo no tenemos asuntos pendientes

-si hay uno y esta detrás de esa cortina en este instante—Harry señaló el lugar donde Hermione era atendida-

-que pasa con la princesa?

-primero deja de llamarle así, no tienes derecho, no luego de todos los años que la insultaste e infravaloraste

-no comprendo que te sucede Potter y por que traes a colación eso

-Hermione es MI princesa, es MI mejor amiga y la mujer que amo, me escuchaste!

-hump algo posesivo no crees?-Malfoy se burlaba del azabache-, eso ya lo sabia y creo que todo el mundo mágico, aun así no entiendo que te sucede

-aléjate de ella!—la voz que utilizo Harry era de temer, ni el mismo Snape podría producir un tono tan dominante, pero el era un slytherin y no se dejaría amedrentar—

-y si no lo hago que

-escucha bien, no me importa que me hayas visto la cara todo este tiempo y menos que el bebe que Hermione lleva en su vientre sea tuyo, Lilly será una Potter le disguste a quien le disguste

-que demonios!, quien rayos te dijo que ella esta embarazada de mi!

-ella misma lo dijo muy claro anoche en sus sueños, te nombro como el padre de Lilly y sabes que, me interesa un comino si quieres a esa niña o no, si le darás su apellido o no, la criare y amare como MIA

-estas loco de remate Harry Potter, esa niña no es mi hija esa niña es…

-Draco Abraxas Lucios Malfoy Black, más te vale no terminar esa frase

-mira Pottercita, aquí tu primo el descerebrado me esta imponiendo una niña que no es mía, no me molestaría criarla como mía y amarla como se debe pero si me va a reclamar por algo que no existe tengo derecho a defenderme!

-pero no a costa de los deseos de Hermione, sabes que ella quiere decirle de su propia boca a Harry quien es el padre de la bebe

-entonces mantén a raya al estupido de Potter

-Harry, Lian, Draco, no es el momento de ponerse a pelear Hermione esta muy mal en esa cama y aunque todos aquí—la rubia señalo a todos a su alrededor en el pasillo—sepamos quien es el padre de Lilly…bueno todos menos Harry no tiene relevancia alguna aun

-Luna tu también!—el pelirrojo miro a su novia algo impresionado—

-es mi mejor amiga y la conozco mas de lo que ella cree

-suficiente, todos aquí lo saben menos yo! A este paso creo que todo Hogwarts lo sabrá al nacer Lilly y yo no!

-lo que sucede Potter—el rubio lo mal encaro—es que usas gafas muy mal graduadas por que todo lo que sucede esta frente a tus narices y no lo ves

-eres de lo peor huron

-si Hermione dijo en sueños que soy el padre solo hay una opción, que el padre se reuso a cuidar de ella y Lilly y yo me case con ella

-como!—Harry era detenido por su amigo pelirrojo en un vano intento por caerle a golpes al blondo—

-lo que oyes, la princesa y yo hicimos un pacto y si el padre de la bebe la rechaza, decidimos casarnos y tener una hermosa familia juntos

-eres un…

-mejor calla y relájate ya viene Pomfrey

Todos guardaron silencio y observaron a la enfermera caminar hacia donde ellos estaban, tenía una cara llena de preocupación y parecía que nada bueno podría ocurrir

-chicos les pediré amablemente que se retiren, la joven Granger se quedara en observación, esta muy delicada

-pero…no podemos pasar a verla?—pregunto un ansioso Harry Potter—

-no señor, voy a hablar con el director para salir y buscar a la doctora Lucy, ella podría ayudarla mas que yo, ya que mi campo no es la obstetra

-esta muy mal?—esta vez fue el rubio quien tomo la palabra—

-esta muy delicada, al parecer se llevo una impresión muy fuerte y desagradable y por los tapices que vi en el castillo me imagino la razón de ese echo

-sabe que tiene?—ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo—

-a lo que pude comprobar fue un pequeño desprendimiento de la placenta y eso es muy malo, si llegase a desligarse por completo tendríamos que tener un parto prematuro y merlín nos ayude

-entonces no podemos hacer nada

-no señorita Potter, vayan a descansar o a intentar dar con el o la culpable de esta terrible situación al menos alguien debe ser castigado por ello

-si, muchas gracias señora Pomfrey—luna tomo rumbo a la torre de premios anuales, seguida de todos quienes mantenían su mirada baja ante los tapices, no deseaban verlos, por que por culpa de ellos su amiga estaba en una situación de peligro, tanto ella como la bebe

-Bien llegamos, Potter eres hábil para conjurar camas, aparece algunas por que se que de aquí nadie se moverá hasta no tener noticias

-Luna y yo tenemos ropa en la habitación de Hermione, iremos a ponernos una muda de ropa y regresamos—ambas chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba—

-Potter tienes una muda aun aquí, la que usaste anoche, esta limpia Winckly la lavo, yo iré a ponerme la otra ya que no tengo deseos de ir a clases por la tarde y no creo que ninguno de nosotros vaya a hacerlo, aunque eso nos haga ganarnos una regañina por parte de Hermione cuando se entere

-Malfoy yo…

-No digas nada, no paso nada, estabas celoso y explotaste pero que te quede claro una cosa-lo miro seriamente, una mirada tan fría y severa digna de un aristócrata—ella es especial para mi y la bebe también, ella me dio una segunda oportunidad cuando nadie mas quiso, ella me eligió como padrino de Lilly a pesar de conocer mi pasado y el estigma que pesa sobre mi—esto ultimo lo enfatizo mostrando la oscura mancha en forma de serpiente en su brazo izquierdo—así que nunca me alejare de ella y siempre velare por su bien le pese a quien le pese

-de acuerdo y…perdóname

-solo medita antes de hablar—y dicho esto el rubio subió a su habitación—

-Bueno Harry yo iré a la torre de Gryffindor a cambiarme y regreso rápido, si tienen noticias antes me envías un _patronus_

El pelirrojo emprendió el rumbo hacia la torre que tenia por hogar desde hace 8 años, caminaba con la mirada gacha, no quería ver mas esos tapices que mucho daño habían causado, pero al levantar la mirada a uno de ellos se quedo de piedra, esa imagen la conocía, por lo sucedido con Hermione no había visto con detenimiento las fotografías, solo un vestigio de la situación mientras corría a la enfermería, pero ahora que observaba con detalle un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal

-No…imposible…

Sin poder creérselo corrió con todas sus fuerzas el ultimo tramo de pasillo que quedaba, dio la contraseña y entro a la sala común de su casa, barrio el lugar con la mirada y no encontró lo que buscaba, no tenia opción, con algo de temor se aplico en si mismo un hechizo levitador y entro a la habitación de las chicas de 8 año, en el fondo de la habitación encontró la cama que buscaba y el baúl

-espero por tu bien que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

Abrió lentamente el muy acomodado baúl y rebusco en él, cuando hayo lo que buscaba lo tomo y salio del lugar como entro, silencioso y veloz.

Entro a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y cerro los doseles con un hechizo para evitar ser molestado, abrió el álbum que tenia entre sus manos y busco una pagina en especifico, una pagina que estaba escrita con marcadores de colores que parecían marcar algo pero la imagen simplemente no estaba allí y recordó ese día, un año atrás, la tercera noche tras el fin de la guerra….

X-X-X-X-X-X-FLASH BACK-X-X-X-X

-que sucede Fred? Por que tanto sigilo

-Harry y Hermione estaban hablando ayer en la noche y se quedaron dormidos

-y eso que tiene de malo, siempre que nos visitan sucede una que otra ves

-pero esta vez es diferente hermanito

-diferente?

-si, esta vez amanecieron en una posición algo comprometedora

-que!

-shhh no hagas ruido y espérame aquí-el pelirrojo mayor entro a la habitación con una cámara muggle y tomo una fotografía de la escena, con un hechizo la revelo y sonrío triunfal—

-déjame verla!

-aquí tienes, es mas—duplico la fotografía—toma una copia, la otra ira a mi álbum de fotos—dicho esto el gemelo se retiro y dejo a su pequeño hermano con la fotografía en la mano—

_Horas mas tarde…_

-Como pudo Fred hacernos esto! Es indignante!

-relájate herms, a mi me parece gracioso

-gracioso dices—Hermione se acerco a Harry con sus manos en la cintura dispuesta a darle un gran sermón—

-cálmate Hermione, si a mi que soy la pareja de Harry no me molesta, por que a ti si?

-es que bueno…yo…nosotros…parecemos…saben que olvídenlo

-tengo una idea, que les parece si pegamos la foto en mi álbum de fotos personal y escribimos cosas a su alrededor—la chica saco su álbum color rosa y varios marcadores de colores, tomo uno verde luego de pegarla y escribió

"_mi pobre Harry necesita un pijama, esa camiseta es muy vieja, pobre"_, seguidamente su hermano se le unió escribiendo en color rojo fuerte y marcado;_"Hermione dormida hasta se ve linda_, _quien lo iba a imaginar_", Harry siguió su ejemplo con un marcador azul y agrego "_soy guapo despierto e irresistible dormido, sino pregúntenle a Mione_", y como no le quedo de otra Hermione tomo de mala gana un marcador naranja y agrego _"al menos Harry dormido no teme abrazar a las chicas y su pecho es cómodo para dormir, debo admitir_".Luego de ese incidente los chicos empezaron a reír olvidándose de sus problemas con la pequeña travesura de Fred.

-nunca pensé que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo hermana…-el pelirrojo cerro con fuerza el álbum y lo aventó a sus pies, Ginny era su hermana, la quería, pero esto se había pasado de la raya, esa foto era un secreto, un hecho que había pasado ya hacia tiempo, pero sus celos irracionales y su obsesión con su mejor amigo la habían llevado a un punto sin retorno del cual él se encargaría de traerla de vuelta a la fuerza si fuese necesario, tomo el mapa de Harry y la localizo cerca del lago…

-Ginevra Weasley dime que no fuiste tu, dímelo!

-Que te sucede Ron, estas muy alterado

-La foto, donde esta la foto!

-Foto que foto?—La menor de las Weasley miraba confundida a su furioso hermano—

-Sabes cual foto, LA FOTO!

-Foto…foto…-y un súbito recuerdo llego a su mente-Ronald estas loco yo no se quien la tiene—se volteo con los brazos cruzados indignada, no queriendo encarar a su hermano mayor—

-Tu la tenias en tu dichoso álbum de recuerdos, solo tu, yo, Harry y Hermione sabíamos donde la guardaste, y solo tu tenias acceso a ella! Como pudiste hacer algo tan bajo

-Yo no fui—la pelirroja encaro a su hermano furiosa—estaba en mi baúl, ya la había enseñado a muchas personas, cualquiera podría haberla tomado

-Mientes!

-No lo hago! No fui yo, me crees capaz de una cosa tan vil

-si no fuiste tu entonces quien?—el pelirrojo bajaba la mirada apenada escondiendo su rostro con el flequillo de su cabello—

-no lo se, esa foto de Hermione y Draco me la enseño Pansy una vez y yo le enseñe la mía, pudo ser ella o cualquier otra persona, yo que se

-Ginny yo…

-sabes hermano, me indigno tu acusación pero te perdono—la pelirroja volvió a darle la espalda a su hermano mientras sonreía, se había salido con la suya y ya no sospechaba de ella, era tan fácil engañarlo—

-entonces buscare a Pansy y la encarare de seguro fue ella, es una Slytherin y quiere mucho a Malfoy y últimamente se fija en Harry, seguro quería que se alejarán de Hermione, es muy astuta planear algo así y que nadie la descubra me sorprende

-crees eso?

-si es bella, inteligente, astuta, muchos piensan eso de ella Draco, Neville, Dean, Harry, Yo.

-Harry también?

-Si, anoche me dijo que si Hermione sale bien y se recupera la dejara en paz, esta dolido con las fotos y dice que fue un estupido en creer en ella, que ni sabe quien es el padre de la bebe y él como tonto queriéndosela adjudicar…y buscara a Pansy, después de todo ella le ha mirado varias veces

-pe…pero Pansy es una zorra arrastrada

-Entonces podría acostarse con ella y dejarla, un revolcón con esa diosa debe ser lo máximo

-Están descerebrados ustedes o que, ya la vieron bien?

-Si

-Como Harry se va a ir tras ella y yo que?—la chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia y apretar fuertemente sus puños indignada—

-tu eres solo su amiga, te dejo hermana supéralo, te quiere como una hermanita, en cambio Pansy si es toda una mujer

-Es una cualquiera que se revuelca con el primero que se le cruce en el camino

-No seas envidiosa Ginny, bueno iré a buscarla Adiós—dicho esto el pelirrojo dio unos pasos emprendiendo la retirada del lugar-

-Demonios—la pelirroja grito frustrada—todo mi maldito plan no funciono, de nada valió arriesgarme a ser descubierta con esa foto—la pelirroja graznaba al aire a mas no poder—tendré que tapizar todo el colegio con fotos de ella ahora, si sirvió para sacar del camino a esa sangre sucia sabelotodo de Hermione, seguro lo hará con la puta de Pansy

-Entonces si fuiste tu,-la oji azul pego un brinco en su sitio y se tenso, pensó que su hermano ya se había ido, fue una tonta al no cerciorarse por estar dándole la espalda ocultando su satisfacción al creerse haberse salido con la suya y ahora la pagaría caro- que bajeza Ginevra espera a que mi madre lo sepa y mis hermanos, por que si algo le pasa a Hermione o a la bebe Lilly la pagaras muy caro tanto que un avada será tu única salida

-Ron yo…-La chica sintió un hechizo tocar su espalada y de pronto todo se nublo-

_Mientras tanto en la enfermería_

_-_No se por que yo tengo que cuidar de usted señorita Granger, nadie la mando a embarazarse

-Lo lamento profesor Snape, si lo desea puede retirarse yo estaré bien, no quiero ser una molestia

-Esta usted demente, la enfermera me llamo exclusivamente para su vigilancia y a sabiendas que ese pequeño que lleva en su vientre es el hijo del gran salvador del mundo mágico mejor conocido como Harry Potter, usted cree que le hare caso

-Merlín bendito como es que usted…como lo sabe

-No soy tonto señorita Granger no me subestime, el aura mágica que rodea ese bebe es casi idéntica a la de Potter, solo siendo un tonto muy grande o un ciego no lo notaria y en el caso del padre, ambas calzan a la perfección

-Por favor no se lo diga!, hare lo que sea, me quedare callada en clase, no responderé a menos que me pregunte, le buscare los ingredientes que necesite cuando me lo pida!

-cálmese y no se altere, no es mi deber decirle nada, es el suyo

-gracias profesor

-bien, es casi hora de cenar, le buscare algo de comer y de paso si encuentro a algún miembro de su pandilla le bajare puntos a su casa por ausentarse todo el día de clases

-comprendo profesor, pero yo….arrrggg

-que le sucede?—el profesor al escuchar ese grito lastimero corrió en su dirección y le tomo el pulso—esta muy acelerada, intente respirar, inhale y exhale!

-me duele…profesor haga algo me duele!

-esta bien, respire como le dije—Hermione comenzó a respirar dificultosamente—la revisare por favor no se alarme, soy un profesional

-usted…usted sabe algo de…embarazos?, pero como, usted nunca aarrrggg

-siempre intentando saber todo no señorita, para estudiar para posionista es la misma carrera que medi-magia solo que una especialización diferente al final, se curar y sanar heridas, además de haber tenido un curso sobre alumbramientos

-entonces….arrrggg

-se lo que hago, ahora respire—El profesor le retiro la sabana que la cubría para mirar con horror como el colchón estaba empapado y por las piernas de la chica bajaban algunas gotas de sangre—con un demonio, escuche bien y solo colabore, trate de levantar su cabeza y apoye su peso en sus brazos para alzar su torso, luego abra las piernas lo mas que pueda y siga mis instrucciones

-como!—los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, el profesor de pociones le iba a revisar allí precisamente—

-solo hágalo, esta en labor de parto y por las contracciones al tomar su pulso noto que son cada dos minutos

-pe..pero la bebe..Aun faltan dos meses

-ya no, es ahora o nunca, así que hágame caso si no quiere morir y que su hija en el proceso muera también

-yo…-la castaña se coloco en posición mientras intentaba mirar hacia otra dirección, evitando la imagen de su queridísimo profesor Severus Snape en medio de sus piernas, mirando fijamente esa parte TAN intima de su anatomía y…-QUE DEMONIOS HACE CON ESA MANO ALLI ABAJO!

-Solo estoy tactandola, necesito saber si ya dilato lo suficiente para que empiece a pujar

-PRIMERO AVISE!CON UN DEMONIO DUELE ARRGGG MALDITO POTTER POR EMBARAZARME! Y MALDITO DRACO MALFOY POR EMBORRACHARME!

-Bien ocho centímetros, va por buen camino, unos minutos más y estará lista

-UNOS MINUTOS MAS!, POR SALAZAR! USTED CREE QUE ESTO ES FACIL Y NO DUELE NADA!

-no es mi problema, usted se metió en esto, ahora debe aguantar

-ESTUPIDO PROFESOR DE POSIONES DE PACOTILLA, QUE NO TIENE NADA PARA ESTE DOLOR, HAGA ALGO UNA POSION LO QUE SEA!

-Ninguna que tenga le servirá, son pociones especiales las que usted necesita y no las he preparado aun, no esperábamos esto hasta dentro de dos meses

-CON UN DEMONIO, ESTABAN PREPARADOS PARA VOLDEMORT DESDE HACIA CASI NUEVE AÑOS Y NO PARA ESTO, FANTASTICO!...MALDICION SAQUE SU MANO DE MI!

-nueve centímetros y medio, vamos bien

-BIEN, BIEN NO SABE DECIR OTRA COSA, QUIERO A GINNY A LUNA A RON A DRACO A HARRY A QUIEN SEA A MI LADO! TRAIGANLOS!

-Aunque se presentaran no podrían estar aquí, es muy delicada la situación y cualquier contaminante exterior las pondría en riesgo

-RIESGO LE MOSTRARE SI NO ME AYUDA CON ESTE MALDITO DOLOR, SE MAS HECHIZOS QUE HARRY Y CUALQUIER OTRO, CREAME QUE DESEARA QUE NAGGINI LO HUBIERA MATADO, EL SECTUSEMPRA NO SERA NADA EN COMPARACION CON LO QUE HARE, EL CRUCIO SERA UN PIQUETE DE MOSQUITO YA VERA!

-Bien diez centímetros estamos listos—el profesor miraba a su alrededor mientras aparecía pociones y paños limpios, ignorando levemente los gritos de la oji miel

-SAQUEME A ESTE BEBE DE UNA VEZ, NO SEA UN HOLGAZAN INUTIL Y MUEVA SU MALDITO TRASERO!

-Bien respire profundo y puje mientras exhala, repítalo varias veces, en cuanto la bebe asome su cabeza será mas sencillo por que ayudare halándola

La chica siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, respiraba y pujaba y repetía, durante cinco minutos hasta que empezó a hacerlo mientras despotricaba contra su amigo rubio por incitarla a beber y a su queridísimo Harry por embarazarla, grito y grito innumerables insultos contra ambos, palabras que ni el mismísimo Snape sabia que ella podría conocer

-Una última vez, solo uno mas y terminamos—con un ultimo esfuerzo de la castaña, un lamento comenzó a inundar la habitación, la chica sonrío calidamente al mirar como el profesor sostenía a su hija por la cabeza y las piernas mientras saludaba al mundo con un fuerte llanto, se recostó súbitamente y suspiro cerrando sus ojos

_En la torre de premios anuales 4 horas mas tarde_

-Entonces de que trata la nueva historia de tu papa Luna, se ha hecho muy famosa pero aun no he podido compárala y leerla, apenas llego a la librería se agoto-

-Es una linda historia Lian se intitula "Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS", trata de un mago que encuentra una niña pequeña en la calle y que se parece mucho a su hermana perdida, la cuida y mima mucho hasta que se da cuenta es que su auto nombrada rival del colegio mágico la cual ha despreciado por años por no tener el mismo estatus y que su peor enemigo esta enamorado de ella, al saberlo comienza a ponerse celoso y querer a la chica como hermana, deberías leerla, si quieres te doy una copia del libro autografiada—Lian abrazo a su amiga mientras le agradecía, cuando se abrió el retrato de la torre dejando ver a un pelirrojo entrar por ella-

_-_que es eso Ron?—pregunto curiosamente su novia Rubia—

-Una sorpresa Luna—y sonrío malignamente-

-Déjate de tonterías Weasley y muestra que traes en esa jaula—esa sonrisa macabra en los labios del chico le intrigo-

-Bueno Huron, pensé que necesitabas compañía ya sabes entre animales podrían entenderse muy bien

-Animales?—el rubio se acerco a la jaula y miro como un indefenso animal se pegaba a mas no poder contra el fondo de la jaula, con su varita invoco un _lumus _y sonrío al ver una pequeña comadreja pelirroja de ojos azules—Dime que no es quien estoy pensando!

-Lo es, es la persona que le causo todo este daño a Mione

-Sabes Ron me gusta tu estilo, en serio lo digo con esto demostraste que mereces mi respeto hoy mas que nunca, felicidades

Todos se levantaron de golpe para ver el animal en la jaula, que Draco Malfoy haya alabado a Ronald Weasley llamándolo por su nombre era irreal y mostrarle sus respetos era aun sobre natural, tenían que ver la razón con sus propios ojos de eso estaban todos seguros

_Mientras un grupo de amigos miraban una jaula, una joven castaña de cabello algo alborotado despertaba_

-Lilly donde esta mi bebe?

-Relájese señorita Granger, y baje la voz que la pequeña duerme—Hermione volteo la mirada hacia donde escucho la voz de su profesor y sonrío ante la imagen mas bizarra que podría existir, Severus Snape dándole biberón a su hija envuelta en una mantita amarilla con un vestigio de sonrisa y alegría en su rostro—

-Profesor muchas gracias por todo, por cuidarme y ayudarme con Lilly

-No se inquiete usted esta a salvo y sana al igual que la niña, solo debe preocuparse por cuidar muy bien de este pequeño ángel y sacar buenas calificaciones en sus éxtasis el próximo mes y conociéndola como lo hago en todo tendrá un extraordinario, puede lograr muchas cosas Grander, solo debe proponérselo

-De verdad se lo agradezco sin su ayuda nosotras…-Hermione se silencio al ver a su profesor acercarse y tenderle a su hija para que la tomara en brazos por primera vez-

-La manta es mi regalo…he escuchado de varias fuentes que el amarillo da buena suerte…este…ella ya comió, no le dará hambre en al menos dos horas, esta recién cambiada y la formula que le di no produce cólicos, pero le recomiendo amamantarla es lo mejor para el desarrollo de un niño—el profesor se alejo unos pasos mirándola calidamente, hecho que descoloco a la castaña pero que igualmente le sonrío en agradecimiento—Y Hermione cuídela, será una gran bruja cuando crezca…-Severus miro a la niña un instante -… como su abuela se lo puedo asegurar

Y ante estas ultimas palabras se retiro del lugar que quedo sumido en silencio, solo dos respiraciones calmadas y rítmicas, Hermione miro a su profesor cerrar la puerta de la enfermería al salir, nunca imagino que un ser tan serio y a veces cruel pudiera comportarse de esa manera tan calida, incluso le dio un presente a su hija y la cuido mientras dormía por el esfuerzo del parto.

Severus Snape ante sus ojos ahora era otro, le agradecería siempre su ayuda, miro a su hija durmiendo cómodamente sobre su pecho y volvió a sonreír, por esta noche estaría tranquila, lo mas tranquila que se puede con un recién nacido, suspiro y miro la luna por la ventana, mañana tendría que dar muchas explicaciones pero ya había llegado el momento de que Harry Potter conociera la verdad…

**/ ^_^ / wow mi actualizacion mas larga hasta ahora jejeje**

Hola, hola a todos que les pareció he, me van a matar… NO verdad, que les pareció, aun falta ver porque soñó eso Hermione y dijo lo que dijo, ver la reacción de Harry, que harán con cierta comadrejita, que pasara entre Lian y Draco….O_O Merlín es mucho que aclarar en un solo capitulo final…como ya saben este fue un antepenúltimo cap…si lo siento todo debe tener un fin, el próximo será le ultimo capitulo y luego el epilogo y tararan terminara todo, así que por eso luego de felicitar a quien respondió correctamente, responderé cada comentario y al final la ultima pregunta charararan!

**LAS GANADORAS QUE ACERTARON AMBAS RESPUESTAS**: _**NADIE XD**_

**LAS GANADORAS DE 1 RESPUESTA: Snape en el parto**

**Lian Potter** felicidades amiga, solo tu pensaste esta opción XD quien lo diría me cae bien y todo jeje no fue tan malo como al inicio jijiji

**LAS GANADORAS DE 1 RESPUESTA: Ginny seria comadreja**

**jessyriddle**

**Lunajely**

_**RESPONDO A LOS COMENTARIOS**_

**Lian Potter:_**me gusto esa opción tuya pero bueno no estaba en las que puse, pero crees que Lian se quedara asi?, solo por ser tan buena amiga y enviarme tu fic siempre adelantado la tomare en cuenta…XD see es intercambio justo al publicar y no dártelo antes, tendrás el cap final antes lo prometo amiguis, por cierto ¿matarla, asarla, hechizarla? Es en serio….O_O tienes mente media-psicópata jajaja

Espero que tus merecidas vacaciones fueran de lo mejor y quien lo diría pensamos igual en cuanto a nuestras historias y que tienes en mente pillina…O_O ya se tomaras en cuenta mi opción y harás que Draco y Hermione si sean hermanos de sangre cierto *_* andaleee siiii y sobre Draco y Lian ya veras ese amor apache jejejej…¬¬ psstt…si te di publicidad gratis en este fic me harás caso XD ¿servirá de soborno?, lo notaste cierto…XD no se… se me ocurrió ponerlo y lo vi divertido…O_O ups espero no te enfades si es así házmelo saber y lo quito…creo que me extendí mucho jajajaja

**JessyRiddle:**_se que no es justo que Harry se entere al ultimo, pero bueno tenia que castigar al chico por cegaton y lento, hasta que vio perdida a Hermione cuando supo de su embarazo actúo, pero ya los abra ya veras

**Lunajely:**_ahorcar, arrastrarla del cabello XD eres amiga de Lian ambas tiene ideas muy retorcidas sobre castigos jajaja me encantan y como ya viste quien fue puedes hacerlo si quieres, solo no me la mates la ocupo aun muajajajaja, por cierto ya te dije que me encantan tus fics el de cómo poner celoso a Harry Potter lo adoro y el de No debemos estar aquí me intriga es muy imaginativo eso nunca lo había visto (nótese la publicidad gratuita jjajajaj)

**Crazzy76:**_no me cuelgues porfa se que es menso y ciego pero …mmm…si me cuelgas no terminaría nunca y eso no te gustaría XD jajajaja, recuerda respira, inhala, exhala…XD

**AHORA LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA Y UN CONCURSO XD (aplausos)**

_**COMO ES LA APARIENCIA DE LA BEBE LILLY **_

**A-Pelirroja de ojos verdes (como la abuela)**

**B-Castaña de ojos verdes (combinación de Harry y Hermione)**

**C-Pelirroja de ojos castaños (combinación abuela, Hermione)**

**D-Azabache de ojos verdes (igual a Harry)**

**-CONCURSO!-**

**Ups XD casi me voy y actualizo sin poner el concurso que idiota jajajja...este...abiertas las puertas para:**

**una anecdota sobre mascotas, la mejor ira en el epilogo XD que dicen se apuntan**


	15. ella es tu hija

Ante estas ultimas palabras se retiro del lugar que quedo sumido en silencio, solo dos respiraciones calmadas y rítmicas, Hermione miro a su profesor cerrar la puerta de la enfermería al salir, nunca imagino que un ser tan serio y a veces cruel pudiera comportarse de esa manera tan calida, incluso le dio un presente a su hija y la cuido mientras dormía por el esfuerzo del parto.

Severus Snape ante sus ojos ahora era otro, le agradecería siempre su ayuda, miro a su hija durmiendo cómodamente sobre su pecho y volvió a sonreír, por esta noche estaría tranquila, lo mas tranquila que se puede con un recién nacido, suspiro y miro la luna por la ventana, mañana tendría que dar muchas explicaciones pero ya había llegado el momento de que Harry Potter conociera la verdad…

La mañana llego inesperada para la castaña que aun tenia a su pequeña en su regazo mientras devoraba su pecho hambrienta, cada dos horas exactamente se levantaba ya sea a comer, un cambio de pañal o solo por que si, pero al mirarla a los ojos no podía enojarse y sacaba fuerzas de su interior para poder cuidar bien de ella, sus amigos la ayudarían y la carga seria menos pesada, pero solo esperaba que él la quisiera y estuviera a su lado en los momentos mas importantes de su hija

-Bien Lilly ya casi es hora—la chica cubrió a su pequeña hija con la manta y miro la puerta abrirse algo nerviosa—

-Buenos días señorita Granger, como amane….que paso!

-Bueno señora Pomfrey al parecer la nena decidió conocer el mundo dos meses antes

-per…com…dond..Quien…

-El profesor Snape la recibió y reviso dijo que estaba bien de salud, pero aun así quiero que la vea la doctora Lucy

-ella me pidió que te llevara, pero si te sientes bien puedes ir sola, usa la red flu de la enfermería

-Gracias, pero primero quisiera lavarme

-entonces use los baños, allí hay una muda de ropa limpia que se ajusta a la persona, son para emergencias como esta, yo mientras cuidare de esta angelita

-de verdad

-Si, ahora vaya, la doctora la espera en veinte minutos

-Si—al desaparecer en el baño, la enfermera miraba embelezada a la pequeña dormir en la cama—

-donde esta la madre de la criatura?

-Ah, Profesor Snape no aparezca así de pronto, me asusto y sobre la madre esta aseándose y yo vigilo a la nena

-yo lo haré, puede ir a hacer sus cosas

-que?

-lo que escucho yo lo haré, tengo que darle algunas recomendaciones a la señorita Granger

-De acuerdo, pero sabe usted como cuidar un infante?

-que insinúa, si no sabe yo la recibí y vigile durante 4 horas mientras Granger se recuperaba del parto

-yo…me retiro—y saliendo por la puerta para entrar a una oficina desaparecido e la vista del posionista—

-bien Lilly ya se fue ahora velare tu sueño—pero al voltear la niña le miraba con sus ojitos brillantes y parecía que le sonreía— al parecer has despertado ya

La pequeña balbuceaba incoherencias o eso parecía intentar hacer, mientras miraba de aquí para allá cuando escuchaba el más mínimo ruido, se enfoco unos instantes en quien la cargaba y levanto su pequeña manita hasta posarla sobre su nariz

-eres igual a ella, tu abuela fue una gran bruja y tu también lo serás, solo no quedes en Gryffindor si, mejor Slytherin las serpientes no somos tan malos como parecemos

-eso ya lo se profesor pero siendo mi hija y de Harry, dos héroes de guerra y Gryffindors no creo que quede en otra casa

-eso lo decidirá el sombrero seleccionador, además tendrá la influencia de la sangre Black, de su padrino Draco Malfoy y la visita constante de mi persona, claro si a usted le parece correcto

-creo que tiene mas influencia por parte de los leones ya que los Weasley también la influenciaran y ya sabe son demasiados, pero siendo su padrino un Slytherin y su ahora tío Severus jefe de esa casa y otra gran serpiente empiezo a dudar

-tío?

-Bueno ella querrá llamarlo de alguna manera, a menos que quiera ser el abuelo Snape

-no tío estará bien—el profesor le devolvió a su hija y carraspeo—cuídela y usted también Hermione

-con mis amigos y en especial con Harry y Draco créeme que estaremos bien, aunque espero que la visite a menudo

-veré que puedo hacer con mis horarios de clase y las rondas

-bien, me retiro tenemos cita donde la doctora Lucy

-cita con la doctora?

-quiere verme aunque se que no esperara ver a Lilly será una gran sorpresa

-tenga cuidado en la red flu, no suelte a la pequeña o quien sabe donde iría a parar

-seguiré su consejo, hasta mas tarde profesor Snape

La chica desapareció entre las llamas verdes, mientras su profesor cruzaba sus manos en su espalda y caminaba fuera del lugar, por otro lado en la sala de premios anuales…

-QUE GINNY HIZO TODO ESTO!

-Harry amigo aclámate, ya la castigue créeme que se quedara así por un buen tiempo

-Ron sabes lo que esta pasando Mione por culpa de su maldita obsesión podría perder a mi hija entiendes, es MI HIJA, la que corre peligro!

-si lo se…espera dijiste tu hija, no que es una corazonada, como lo aseguras

-da igual, lo siento en mi ser solo es así

-la paternidad te dio duro he Potter—se burlo el albino-

-calla Malfoy

-Pensé que ya me habías perdonado

-lo intento, pero cada vez que recuerdo las palabras de Hermione te vuelvo a odiar

-entonces no te diré la otra cosa, por que allí si me llegas a matar y no pienso cederle el campo de padrino a Ron

-escuche bien huron? Me llamaste Ron?

-si lo que digas, ya te dije que ganaste mi respeto, no cualquiera enfrenta a su hermana y la convierte en comadreja

-tenia que hacer algo, llego demasiado lejos poniendo en riesgo la vida de Hermione y la bebe

-amor que harás ahora?

-la mandare vía lechuza con mi madre, con una carta muy explicita de lo que sucedió y si Harry me permite enviarle el pensadero junto a mis recuerdos eso le dará mas peso a su castigo

-Ron has lo que tengas que hacer y creas necesario, solo apártala de mi vista a menos que quieras ser el menor de tu familia y que Molly se quede sin la hija que tanto deseo tener—sentencio el oji verde-

-tiene a Hermione y pronto a Lilly, no creo que le moleste perder a ginevra

-Lian!—Exclamo un sorprendido Harry Potter—

-que, solo digo la verdad

-esa es una frase digna de una serpiente, bien pottercita

-me llamo Lian huron, Lian, repite L-I-A-N

-y yo Draco, D-R-A-C-O

-no te llamare por tu nombre huron

-entonces serás por siempre pottercita

-ya veras cuando…

-cuando que?

-haré perder a Slytherin al no conseguir la Snich dorada en el próximo partido

-no me importa, conseguí algo mejor que un partido ganado

Y ante la sonrisa sexy del rubio la pelinegra se sonrojo, al recordar el beso que se habían dado, y no era que le desagradara el hecho, sino al contrario le había gustado mas de lo que quería y al terminar habían repetido una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin oxigeno en cada ocasión, como había terminado con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio empotrada contra una pared mientras este la sostenía de la cintura, no se podía acordar, menos en que momento le había despeinado él a ella y viceversa, el único vestigio de razón que tenia fue al escuchar como una niña de primer año le contaba a otra sobre ver a Ron Weasley cargar a Hermione Granger sangrando rumbo a la enfermería y allí se detuvieron y corrieron hasta el lugar

-eres insoportable Malfoy

-pero aun así soy encantador y eso te fascina pottercita

-iew, ustedes dos dejen por el amor a merlín de coquetearse frente a mi

-Harry primo yo…

-No digas nada por mi salud mental no lo hagas, no quiero imaginarlos juntos haciendo cosas que…iew!

-po…por que lo dices?

-esa mirada en Malfoy lo dice todo, así que por Morgana, cirse, merlín y cualquier otro mago si van a tener una relación de pareja que no los vea besándose nunca

-solo si tu Potter, no lo haces con la princesa frente a mi

-trato hecho—ambos magos estrecharon sus manos, frente a una divertida pareja y una anonadada azabache, acaso su primo acababa de aceptar una hipotética relación entre ella y el huron albino Draco Malfoy?—

-Bueno luego de esto, por que mejor no bajamos a ver a Mione, seguro ya nos dejan verla

Todos asintieron ante la idea de la rubia quien iba tomada de la mano de su novio pelirrojo, con su amigo Harry a la cabeza del grupo y atrás a la pareja de Slytherin uno al lado del otro, cuando el azabache miro hacia a tras en busca de su prima, se aterró con la imagen de su primita tomando la mano que Malfoy le ofrecía mientras miraba hacia otro lado y como esta la aceptaba sin mirarlo para seguidamente entrelazar sus dedos…la imagen de Malfoy como su primo no era de su entero agrado pero si Lian lo aceptaba quien era el para juzgar, había demostrado que cambio, pero de allí a formar parte de su familia política era suficiente, sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos cuando se toparon frente a frente con el profesor de pociones

-A quien tenemos aquí, a los fugitivos de ayer, bien 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por Potter, Weasley, 5 por atraer a la señorita Lovegood con ustedes y otros 10 por inducir al Joven Malfoy y la joven Potter

-Pero que demonios, solo a nuestra casa le bajo puntos!—exclamo colérico el pelirrojo-

-bien señor Weasley si no quiere menos puntos por insultar a su profesor mejor guarde silencio

-yo…perdón profesor estábamos preocupados por Hermione y vamos a verla en este momento, con su permiso—el azabache hablo antes de ver a su pecoso amigo explotar e intentando ser cordial dio dos paso al frente para guiar a todos de nuevo a su meta, la enfermería-

-Potter, ella no esta en la enfermería, esta donde la doctora Lucy y no se sabe a que hora regresaran—ese plural llamo la atención de cierto rubio que se sorprendió al preguntar, sin siquiera querer ocultarlo antes su típica mascara de frialdad—

-Dijo regresaran?, plural?

-muy observador Draco

-que sucedió padrino?—la rudeza en la voz del príncipe era palpable, estaba preocupado y no se iría con rodeos—

-fue un parto difícil y doloroso, además de ruidoso…no se de donde la joven Hermione conoce tantas palabras altisonantes e insultantes, aunque no me sorprendería por su incipiente deseo de saber y conocer de todo

-Parto!—ahora el niño que vivió fue el que grito dejando casi sordos a todos—

-si, se adelanto el alumbramiento y tuve que recibir a la criatura personalmente, salieron airosas de todo esto pero la doctora insistía en ver a Hermione Granger, lo que no se esperara será ver a Lilly en sus brazos

-Profesor snape, como es la pequeña?—los ojos soñadores de luna se iluminaron de repente—

-es…hermosa…se parece mucho a su madre, pero no hay duda de quien es hija

-que quiere decir?—fue el turno de Ronald en hablar—

-Ya lo verán, con su permiso tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de horarios y clases, si deseo hacer vistas frecuentes-y dicho esto desapareció no sin antes mirar a las manos entrelazadas de sus alumnos, sonrío de lado, su ahijado se acababa de meter en camisa de once varas sin saber (*dicho en mi país que significa en una situación muy problemática y difícil)

Los chicos continuaron su rumbo a la enfermería, esperarían hasta ver a Hermione y a Lilly, no importara lo que tardaran….tres horas mas tarde la red flu empezó a lanzar llamas verdes y de ellas una alborotada cabellera castaña se asomo, con un pequeño bulto amarillo en sus brazos, al levantar la vista vio a su amiga luna de la mano con Ron, sentados en una cama, a Harry jugando con su varita en su mano y a Lian siendo abrazada por la espalda por Draco!...ya arreglaría ese punto luego, lo importante era ¿que hacían ellos aquí y lo más importante estaba lista para enfrentar a Harry?

-chicos que sorpresa—balbuceo la oji miel—

-HERMIONE!—exclamaron todo en coro antes de rodearla y abalanzarse en preguntas

-Mione como estas, esta bien mi ahijada?

-Hermione, que linda cobijita, el amarillo da suerte, y es el color de mi cabello

-Hermione estas bien, Snape no te hizo nada?

-Mione amor como estas y…podemos ver a Lilly?—pregunto un emocionado Harry-

Ante la ultima pregunta la castaña aferro mas a su hija en su pecho, Harry quería conocer a su bebe a Lilly, a su hija y no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, no aun, necesitaba relajarse un poco, después de todo fue un parto duro, se desvelo y ahora tenia que enfrentarse a su realidad…

-yo…primero díganme como están ustedes y por que esos dos-señalando al rubio y la azabache—están tan acaramelados

-Bueno entonces siéntate y te explicaremos todo—la oji azul había captado la indirecta y se presto a ayudar a su amiga—

-entonces soy todo oídos—sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama donde luna y ron estaban—

-la cosa es así, nosotros estamos mas que bien ya encontramos a quien te hizo esa cosa tan horrible pero que con ello trajo a esa dulzura a este mundo—luna señalo a Lilly—y su castigo esta mas que merecido

-¿Qué?¿quien fue?

-mi hermana—susurro Ron con algo de amargura en su voz—

-Ginny hizo todo eso y por que!

-Es mi culpa, esta obsesionada conmigo y recuperarme, creo que pensó que si ponía en tela de duda tu reputación e integridad ante mi yo te odiaría y regresaría a sus brazos, con lo que ella no contó fue con que su hermano fuera mas inteligente que ella, por primera vez en su vida

-Harry que clase de amigo eres!—reclamo un molesto pelirrojo—

-he?, ahora entiendo menos

-mira princesa—Draco se acerco y se acuclillo frente a ella—Ronald aquí presente descubrió que una de las fotos era, una que te tomo uno de los gemelos después de la guerra, donde amaneciste con Potter, la otra era una que pansy tenia mía y de ella donde sobrepuso otra tuya para que se viera como se vio, entiendes

-Merlín como pudo hacer algo tan ruin como eso—los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a soltar lagrimas—pude haber perdido a Lilly

-ya tranquila—con su mano derecha suavemente el rubio comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas derramadas—ya te dijimos, Ron la descubrió y la convirtió en una pequeña y fea comadreja pelirroja

-Ron tu…pero si ella es tu hermana

-Lo se herms, pero lo que te hizo no tiene nombre, podrá ser mi hermana de sangre pero tu te has comportado mas como una mejor hermana para mi sin tener un lazo sanguíneo por eso te sobre puse ante ella, tu merecías que te defendiera no ella

-oh Ron—la castaña le sonrío—eres tan dulce

-Bueno al menos ya estas sonriendo de nuevo no nos gusta verte llorar

-Hermy amor cuando nos mostraras a Lilly?

-Harry yo…-pero su excusa fue interrumpida con la entrada de una lechuza que se poso en la cama con un pergamino, quien se lo tendió al varón Weasley-

-es una carta de mi casa—abrió el pergamino y una voz comenzó a sonar con la voz de la matriarca de la familia—

_Ron ya recibimos el paquete que nos enviaste y en verdad nos sorprendió, pero mucho mas al saber que era ginny y que tu la convertiste en comadreja, antes de deshechizarla tu padre me detuvo al leer la carta que venia adjunta y si Hermione esta presente espero que escuche lo muy avergonzada que estamos nosotros al saber la bajeza de acto que cometió, de lo contrario tu muéstrale el mensaje—en eso se escucha un forcejeo—bien hermanito soy George, buena esa con la pequeña roedora de la familia nunca te creí capaz de algo así, pero el castigo bien es lo tuyo o Malfoy te esta influenciando al lado oscuro—cambio de voz nuevamente—soy Fred y te aviso que ginny ya sabe pedir y dar la pata, es muy divertido amaestrarla aunque creo que esta consiente de todo, solo me pregunto si le dará pena ir al baño en el jardín—nuevo cambio de voz al padre de los Weasley—bueno hijo, hemos tomado la decisión de hacer mas humilde a tu hermana y hacerle ver su error y tonta obsesión por tu amigo, así que ginny será la nueva mascota de la familia decisión totalmente de tu madre la cual aceptamos y estará así hasta que se arrepienta de lo que hizo verdaderamente, seis meses fue el ultimátum de tu madre y si no se reforma la reconvertirá hasta que lo haga—nuevamente los gemelos entraron a la conversación—bueno Ronny te enviaremos fotos y videos de la mascota para que los disfrutes, besos a Hermione y dile a Harry que no se encele que no podrá evitar que digamos la verdad por que Mione esta muy guapa y bella…ahhh y nos avisan que sucedió con ella y la bebe, mama dice que el castigo será peor si algo malo sucediese, bye cuídense y…-el mensaje termino—_

-Wow, nunca pensé que mama fuera tan drástica, pero bien merecido se lo tenía

-Oye Ron—el aludido miro a la azabache—puedo ir a jugar y sacar a pasear a tu hermana alguna vez?

-claro, es la nueva mascota así que hay que tratarla como tal

-genial!

-ejem, volviendo al punto de partida—la nueva madre miro a la oji verde—que hay entre tu y Draco Lian?

-este bueno…nada…solo somos amigos

-AMIGOS! Estas loca pottercita somos más que eso

-que yo sepa nadie me ha pedido nada

-ah y los besos de ayer no fueron nada y así lo haces con todos tus amigos he?

-no! Eres un huron pervertido!

-entonces eres mi chica, mi novia, mi amante o como quieras llamarlo y se acabo la discusión

-eso no, o me lo pides por las buenas y como debe ser o te olvidas de mi Malfoy

-entonces espera sentada, soy un Malfoy y mi palabra es ley, tómalo o déjalo no soy de los cursis que se declaran

-ya lo veremos teñido ya lo veremos

-Por Salazar ustedes dos son increíbles, se nota que son el uno para el otro y se ponen en esas niñedades, que no ves Lian que Draco te quiere solo que es un cabezota para aceptarlo!—le regaño Hermione—

-el burro hablando de orejas amiga—ante lo ultimo la castaña se sonrojo, era verdad, estaba en la misma situación—

-Yo…yo..Harry—volteo a ver al azabache—tu en verdad sientes amor por mi, no de hermanos, me refiero a amor verdadero a pesar de todo, aunque sea madre y esa niña no sea tu hija?

-Mione—el chico se acerco y le beso la mejilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- te amo sin importar nada, fui un ciego literalmente y ahora que pude ver que te perdía desde el día que anunciaron tu embarazo me di cuenta que sin ti no podría vivir y que por mas que intentara engañar a mi cabeza con la idea de que eras mi mejor amiga mi corazón me gritaba que no que era una vil mentira y que yo te amaba, no me importa si Lilly es de alguien mas o si incluso es de Malfoy yo te amo y la amare a ella con mi vida—la castaña intento hablar pero fue silenciada con un casto beso—aunque tengamos mas hijos ella será una Potter siempre y nunca la rechazare, será nuestra princesa lo comprendes

-Harry Lilly no es hija de Draco, de donde sacas esa idea

-bueno ante noche te escuche soñar con él y le reñías por subir a Lilly a una escoba y le decías que aunque fuera su hija la debía bajar y yo…pensé bueno…-el chico bajo la mirada apenado al suelo—

-bueno eso tiene una explicación lógica, en mi sueño Lilly se sube en una escoba y Draco la cuidaba, cuando llegue a regañarlo, me decía que era su hija y podía subirla donde quisiera y que ella siempre estaría segura por que desde el primer día de mi embarazo cerramos el trato de que el seria el padre de mi bebe, entonces por eso yo dije esa frase para seguirle la corriente…-la castaña miro al rubio sorprendido y se sonrojo—Draco es el padre declarado y no lo puede negar

-si lo recuerdo dije algo como "_soy un mimado y caprichoso que no aceptara un no como respuesta_, _entonces me aceptas_?", luego la princesa respondió "_si, acepto que seas el padre de mi bebe_"

-Entonces él no es…

-Aun lo dudabas Potter—reclamo el rubio-

-Yo…bueno ya que esta todo arreglado,-miro a su amada amiga se arrodillo ante ella y tomo delicadamente una de sus manos - entonces Mione me aceptas, aceptas este amor incondicional que te ofrezco

-Harry primero debes saber algo…es sobre el padre de Lilly…-La castaña tomo aire y lentamente desenvolvió a su pequeña dejando ver una diminuta nariz respingona, unos labios pequeñitos y rosaditos, unas manitas delicadas y su piel bronceada, le destapo su cabeza y una cabellera pelirroja se mostró ante la luz que entraba por la ventana, al sentirse sin abrigo la pequeña comenzó a removerse de su lugar y perezosamente abrió sus hermosos ojitos mostrando un hermoso e intenso color verde esmeralda para la sorpresa del niño que vivió quien la miraba intensamente y bajo la cómplice mirada de todos allí quienes también sonreían al ver a la pequeña por primera vez

-ella…es…es…igual a mi…

-madre Harry…si por que ella…es tu hija, te presente a Lilly Potter

/

Bien que les parecio, me mataran, alguna duda por alli?, nada, jejeje esto es dedicado a quienes me siguen y comentan la historia, a pesar de los problema siniciales (sobre la intromision de los malos fic en esta historia y criticandola XD) segui adelante y por fin ya esta terminada, bueno casi no podia dejarlo asi de cortado queda el EPILOGO para que me linchen despues jejejj

ganadoras solo 2: LUNAJELY y LIAN POTTER, felicidades amigas *_*, para ustedes ira dedicado el epilogo

ya vieron lilly igual a su abuela, por algo snape la quiere jejeje, en el EPILOGO, veran uno que otro cabo que creo haber dejado sueltos pero ya lo descubriran por si solos, sin mas dejen algun comentario, amenaza, hechizo lo que sea besos y nos veremos en el ultimo capitulo intitulado:

EPILOGO jajajjaja no se llamara no tengo ni idea de como le pondre jejeje, pero para no dejar la tradicion una ultima pregunta XD

**¿que sucedera 11 años despues? solo 2 opciones XD**

A-Lilly sera una slytherin y snape estara orgulloso

B-Lilly ira a Gryfindor y Snape se vestira de rosa por perder una apuesta con Harry

C-Draco se le declaro a Lian al final de todo

D-Draco y Harry seran consuegros

E-Ginny seguira siendo comadreja jajajajjaja


End file.
